LA REINE DE LA PROPHETIE
by ARUKA01
Summary: deux clans, un ennemi, une humaine et Leur prophétie! ce sait c'est bidon comme résumé mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux! venez la lire et vous verrez!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon autre fiction, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant que l'autre. A vous de juger et bonne lecture.

Prologue : les prophéties.

Depuis l'aube des temps la race des vampires était anarchique, dirigeais par une reine sanguinaire qui se nourrissait aussi bien d'humain que de vampire qu'elle avait créé. Elle était née vampire, première de sa race, le vampire originel, Nemiosis. Son règne dura des milliers d'année et s'acheva en 400 ans avant JC. Deux prophéties avait été annoncé, la première étant que trois frères se lieraient afin de tuer la Reine et de prendre le pouvoir. Quant à la deuxième elle fut dissimulé afin que personne ne la découvre.

'' _Deux clan opposé à l'intérieur de notre espèce, opposé par leur nature et leur conviction. A l'aube d'une guerre qui pourrai anéantir notre espèce, la nouvelle reine silencieuse fera apparition parmi nos semblable et réunira les clans afin de combattre notre ennemi juré et destituera du pouvoir les trois Rois. Une air nouvelle s'abattra alors sur notre race. Mais prenez garde car si la future Reine meurt, notre espèce disparaîtra de la surface de la Terre et nos ennemis en deviendront les maîtres.''_

La reine Nemiosis ria en entendant les deux prophéties dévoilé par une simple humaine, elle cacha les deux écrits et tua la prophétesse. Son règne continua, sans méfiance et sans vergogne. Cependant un soir de chasse, elle se fit surprendre par trois vampire frère de sang et de venin. Aro, Marcus et Caïus défièrent la reine et le combat fut spectaculaire pour les êtres présent. Sentant sa mort venir, la Reine dévoila la présence de la deuxième prophéties, sans leurs dire ce qu'elle dévoilait car elle n'avait pas écouté croyant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se réaliseraient. Elle mourut par les flammes, maudissant ses trois agresseur. Elle ne révéla pas où avait été caché la prophétie et le règne des Volturi commença. Les trois Roi créèrent leurs royaume et dirigeaient leurs race, mettant en place des lois afin de cacher leurs existences. De nombreux combats furent menait afin d'anéantir l'ennemi le plus redoutable ''les lyquans'' communément appelé par les humains les loups-garous jusqu'à l'extermination. Entre temps les rois firent connaissance d'un dénommé Carlisle, vampire se disant végétarien se nourrissant de sang animal et aspirant à une vie ''humaine'', leurs idées étant opposé le chef des Volturi, Aro décida de devenir ami avec lui mais très vite leurs cohabitation se fut difficile et il décidèrent de s'éloigner. Les deux clan s'agrandirent mais restèrent en bon termes et tous oublièrent la seconde prophétie. Mais les prophéties se réalisent toujours et ils le découvriront à leurs dépend.


	2. Chapter 2

Je rappel que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 1 : Ma nouvelle vie commence.

Départ pour Forks, je vais pouvoir enfin aller dans une école normal! Bella Swan va enfin se mélanger avec des lycéens! Si je pouvais je crierai de joie, mais malheureusement c'est impossible et ça depuis toujours. Je suis née muette, pas de voix, pas de son lorsque je ris. Je suis née à Forks, mon père Charlie est le chérif. Ma mère et mon père se sont séparé lorsque j'avais 4 ans car ils ne s'entendaient jamais en se qui concerne mon éducation. Mon père voulais que j'ai une vie normal, les punitions et tout ça; ma mère elle n'a jamais arrêté de me surprotéger. Ma mère et moi étions parti habiter Phoenix pour deux raisons, premièrement le soleil incluant l'éloignement de mon père et deuxième pour un établissement de sourd et muet afin que j'ai un moyen de communication plus adapté. C'est moi qui avait demandé à ma mère d'entrée dans cette école car j'en avais marre de me balader avec une ardoise afin qu'elle sache ce que je veux! Du coup elle a appris le langage des signes avec moi et lors de mes séjours chez mon père j'avais fait de même. Un jour,le principale de mon établissement à convoqué ma mère et je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il allait faire. 

''Votre fille doit s'inscrire dans un établissement normal, nous lui avons appris tout ce que nous pouvions mais nous ne faisons pas le lycée. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle est prête pour ça!'' 

Du coup j'ai suppliais ma mère car elle voulait que je face des cours par correspondance. Finalement elle a accepté mais à une seule condition c'est que j'aille dans un petit lycée et plus précisément celui de la ville de mon père. Je déteste la pluie mais si je voulais une vie à peu près normal j'avais pas trop le choix. Alors me voici dans l'avion direction Seattle, mon père viendra me chercher à mon arrivé, ma mère quant à elle est parti s'installer en Floride avec Phil. Phil est sympa mais je le trouve trop jeune pour ma mère, mais en même temps il l'a rend tellement heureuse que j'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer. Ma mère me manquera c'est sûr, ses idées loufoque, sa naïveté, mais si je veux vivre comme tout le monde je n'ai pas le choix car elle avait refusé que j'aille dans un grand lycée sous prétexte que je serais considéré comme une bête de foire. Pour ma part je pense pas qu'aller dans un petit lycée me face passé pour normal, au contraire je pense que je serais d'autant plus remarqué, mais j'allais pas expliqué ça à ma mère sinon elle m'aurait pas laissé partir. L'avantage quant vous êtes muette c'est que vous pouvez pas dire des conneries et l'inconvénient c'est que vous pouvez rien dire du tout! Il y a un autre avantage cependant c'est que tout vos sens sont plus développer afin de combler votre handicap, du coup j'arrive à entendre, voir, sentir des choses que bon nombre de personne ne remarque pas. Par exemple savez-vous que les vampires existent vraiment? Moi je vous assure que oui, mais oubliez les histoires de pieux dans le cœur et les cercueils c'est du pipo! Les loups-garous existe eux aussi mais les balles en argent ne leurs font rien contrairement au histoire que l'on raconte! Vous allez me dire que je suis folle, c'est peu être le cas, mais moi je ne suis pas naïve comme tout les autres, les seules choses auquel je crois c'est les anciennes légendes ce qui a toujours fait rire ma mère. Elle me dit toujours ''tu crois pas en Dieu mais au monstre oui!'' et à chaque fois elle éclate de rire, moi je trouve pas ça drôle mais bon. Enfin bref on va pas en faire tout un débat! L'avion entame sa descente, signe que l'on arrive enfin. Une fois posait je descend de l'avion avec une drôle d'appréhension, et si jamais Charlie avait oublié de venir me chercher, ça serait pas la première fois! A mon plus grand soulagement il ne m'a pas oublié, il est debout au milieu de la foule avec un air distant. Encore réfugiait dans ses pensées me dit-je à moi-même en arrivant devant lui sans qu'il ne me remarque. Au bout de deux minutes planté devant lui comme une potiche je lui tape sur l'épaule afin de lui faire remarquer que je suis là et qu'on peut y aller. Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers la voiture. Pas de bol pour moi, Charlie n'a qu'une seule voiture, c'est une voiture de police avec gyrophare et sirène d'alerte. Moi qui voulait me faire discrète c'est ratée! En même temps je peux pas lui en vouloir car il est venue me chercher dès la fin de son service. Enfin arrivée à la maison, au bout de deux heures de trajet silencieux. Vous allez vous dire c'est normal vu que je peux pas parler mais la radio c'est pas fait pour les chiens! Mon père m'aide pour les valises et m'amène dans ma chambre, tout est resté pareil sauf pour le lit et les rideaux. Il y a également un ordinateur, un peu dépassé mais ça fera l'affaire pour discuter avec maman.

_-Papa, je range mes affaires et je te prépare le repas! Lui dis-je grâce au langage des signes._

-__Ok, Bella! Je vais regarder le match en attendant! Si t'as besoin d'aide…

-_ je te fais signe! Concluais-je avec le sourire._

Il descendit donc au salon pendant que je déballais mon sac et les deux cartons que ma mère avait fait transférer. Au bout d'une heure je descendais à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Mon père faisait de temps en temps un aller-retour afin de prendre une bière et de vérifier que je m'en sortais toute seule. Je repas étant presque prêt, j'installais la table et allais chercher mon père. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en silence, de mon côté c'est normal mais mon père ne me posais pas de question, puis je débarrassais la table. J'étais entrain de faire la vaisselle lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

- Je t'ai acheter une voiture! Jacob et Billy Black l'apporteront demain après midi quant tu sera revenu des cours!

_- Une voiture! Tu m'as acheté une voiture! Merci papa merci! _

- Attend! Reprit mon père. Demain je t'emmène au lycée pour te présenter et ensuite je te récupère à la fin des cours!

_- Papa, je peux me débrouiller seul,tu sais! Je peux prendre le bus! _

- Arrête tes bêtises, aucun des professeurs ne parle le langage des signes! Je servirais de traducteur pour la première heure et ensuite il y aura un de tes camarades qui te présentera pour les autres matières! 

-_ d'accord mais dès que t'as fini tu t'en va, j'ai pas besoin d'escorte policière!_

- Promis! Finit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. 

Je finissais donc la vaisselle dans la joie et la bonne humeur, j'avais trop hâte d'aller au lycée, de rencontrer des gens. Le problème ça va être de discuter avec eux! Je fonçais dans ma chambre et rajoutais une ardoise dans mon sac de cours juste au cas où. Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude qui me fit un plus grand bien et allais embrasser mon père avant d'aller me coucher. J'envoyais un texto à ma mère afin de la rassurer, je sais un portable c'est stupide quant on peut pas parler mais allé expliquer à ma mère que ça me sert à rien! Du coup mon forfait était juste utilisé pour les texto. Une fois que tout est prêt je mettais mon réveil en marche et essayait de m'endormir ce qui arriva au bout de deux heures tellement j'étais excitée. Cette nuit là je dormis comme une masse et me réveillais en sursaut lorsque mon réveil retenti. Un petit coup dans la salle de bain, un bon petit déjeuner et me voilà parti pour ma journée de cours. Malheureusement moi qui voulais me faire discrète c'était râpée, s'est pas discret une voiture de police Bella où avais-tu la tête me répétais-je en montant dans la voiture pour me rendre au lycée! Je m'étalais comme une crêpe en loupant la petite marche du sol. Eh ben ça commence bien! Me marmonnais-je dans ma tête en attrapant la main de mon père pour me relever. 


	3. LE LYCEE

Bon, après constatation que je n'arrive toujours pas à résoudre mon problème du texte soulignés je vous informe que les passages où Bella parle en langage des signes seront dorénavant en gras! N'oubliez pas de mettre des petits commentaires car ça me fait plaisir!

Chapitre 2 : Journée de surprise!

Super à peine arrivée devant le lycée que je me cassais déjà la figure! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde parce que sinon je vous raconte pas la honte, pour moi comme pour mon père. J'avançais d'un pas déterminé en direction du secrétariat avec mon père et avais malgré tout une légère appréhension. La dame du secrétariat m'accueillit avec un large sourire et me donna mon planning de cours, un plan de l'établissement et des fiches de présence à faire signer par mes professeurs pour ce premier jour. En regardant le plan du lycée je fus un peu paniqué, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul bâtiment de salle de classe et je n'y étais pas habitué. Elle informa mon père que mon cours commençais dans 10 minutes et nous retournâmes à la voiture afin de rejoindre le bâtiment principale. Allez savoir pourquoi, le secrétariat se situé à l'entrée de l'enceinte du lycée mais n'était relié à aucun bâtiment! Mon père et moi avançâmes lentement jusqu'à ma salle de cours et je m'arrêtais devant la porte fermer prise d'une bouffée de panique.

- Bella allons, rentre! Affirma mon père et je me retournais vers lui.

**- Et si jamais il ne m'aime pas, ou qu'ils se moquent de moi!**

-Écoute Bella, tu es grande, tu es intelligente, et tu as du caractère. Si jamais tu as un problème fait toi respecter, mais si ça continue alors j'interviendrais mais il faut d'abord que tu ai confiance en toi et que tu soit forte.

-** Mais…**

- Y a pas de mais Bella, c'est soit tu prend ton courage à deux mains et tu rentre soit je te renvoie auprès de ta mère et tu fera les cours par correspondance! Conclua t-il.

Je le remerciais et toquais avant d'entrée dans le cour d'anglais. A ce moment là le professeur me fit signe de me rapprocher de lui et commença son discourt.

- Nous avons une nouvelle élève, j'aimerai que vous l'écoutiez attentivement et que vous lui souhaitiez la bienvenue. Mademoiselle je vous laisse faire votre présentation.

A ce moment là j'étais rouge comme une pivoine, il y avait au moins trente personnes qui me regardais avec attention, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Je me tournais vers mon père et il me fit un hochement de la tête, m'annonçant qu'il était près à faire la traduction. Je commençais donc mon récit en langage des signes, et tous nous regardèrent comme si on descendait d'une autre planète.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le chef Swan, je vais traduire pour vous ce que ma fille veut vous dire. Il me regarda attentivement.

- **Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. Je suis muette de naissance mais je parle grâce au langage des signes. J'étais jusqu'à présent dans une école pour sourd et muet située à Phoenix. J'ai emménagé chez mon père afin de suivre un cursus normal et je suis ravie d'intégrer votre classe**. Fini mon père de traduire.

- Bien mademoiselle, veuillez vous installer au premier rang nous allons commençais le cours! Dit le prof d'anglais très fort. Je lui fit un sourire et lui dit.

- **Je suis muette, pas sourde! **

- Monsieur Swan, votre fille vient de me faire des signes mais je ne comprend pas!

- Montre moi Bella! Ah, ok! Elle dis qu'elle est muette pas sourde!

Toute la classe explosa de dire en entendant la réponse de mon père et le professeur s'excusa auprès de moi. Je m'installais donc à la place que m'avait désigné le professeur et sortait mes affaires. J'étais assis à côté d'Angela, une fille très gentille et qui parle peu. J'avais sortie ma petite ardoise et répondait à ses question par écrit en faisant attention de ne pas me faire attraper par le prof. Le cours suivant fut le cours d'histoire et je remerciais Angela de m'avoir présenté à toute la classe. Ensuite deux heures de littérature et enfin la pause déjeunée. Angela m'accompagna au self et nous nous installâmes avec d'autres élèves. Jessica petite, jolie mais néanmoins bavarde ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde. Mick me draguais mais j'y faisais pas attention, Eric me tapais sur le système car il voulait que je fasse la une du journal du lycée, Tyler et Ben était assez drôle. Nous étions tous entrain de manger tranquillement lorsque je vis rentrer cinq beauté à couper le souffle. Ils étaient pâle, les yeux dorés, leurs corps parfait et une grande classe au niveau vestimentaire. Je me tournais vers mes camarades afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. En lisant mon ardoise Jessica je retourna et pointa du doigt chaque personne en me disant leurs nom.

Le grand brun qui ressemblais à un joueur de football professionnel c'est Emmett, la grande blonde qui ressemble à une barbie c'est Rosalie, le petit blond c'est Jasper, la brune qui est toujours surexcité c'est Alice. Elle m'appris que Emmett et Rosalie était ensemble, pareil pour Jasper et Alice, ils avaient tous était adopté par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme. Ensuite elle s'aperçus que je fixai le dernier et m'informa qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, seul célibataire de la famille Cullen, une vrai beauté fatale qui ne s'intéresse à aucune fille du lycée. A ses mots il se tourna vers moi, me balançant un regard intrigué. Moi je pourrissais Jessica par écrit de les avoirs montré du doigt et de mettre fait remarqué par sa faute. Toutes les personnes autour de notre table explosèrent de rire et nous débarrassâmes notre table. Manque de peau pour moi la seule personne à avoir cours avec moi cette aprèm est tada : Mike! J'arrivais donc dans la salle et Mike me présenta à sa façon.

- Je vous présente ma copine Bella, elle est nouvelle, elle est très chouette! Elle nous vient de Phoenix!

- Bien, Mademoiselle Swan! Allez vous installer à côté de Monsieur Cullen et essayais de suivre les cours! Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir à mon bureau.

Je confirmais d'un signe de tête et me dirigeais vers EDWARD CULLEN?! Au mon dieu je vais devoir m'asseoir à côté de lui, en plus il me tire une de ses tête! Je m'installe donc à côté de lui et sortais mes affaires.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, et toi c'est Bella c'est ça!

Je lui répondit positivement d'un signe de tête et nous suivîmes le reste du court en silence, et je maudissait Mike de ne pas avoir dit que c'était physiquement impossible pour moi de parler car Edward ne m'adressa pas la parole. Il parti de la salle avec un air vexé et j'essayais de le rattraper mais il était déjà loin. Je me dirigeais donc vers le gymnase qui se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment et je découvrais que Jessica m'attendait. Pas de bol pour moi, je suis nul en sport et donc le cours fut un calvaire pour moi ainsi que pour mes camarades que j'avais blessé en essayent de jouer au volley. La sortie des cours fut un soulagement pour moi et je retrouvais mon père sur le parking qui avait un large sourire. Je le saluais de la main et me dirigeais vers lui.

- Ce soir on est invité! M'informa-t-il en arrivant devant la maison. On va manger chez un docteur!

- **Papa, pourquoi tu t'acharne! Depuis le temps tu devrais avoir compris que je pourrais jamais parler! **

**- **Je le sais très bien, il aimerai juste te rencontrer! Il va pas t'examiner et puis j'ai déjà dit oui! Conclua t-il.

- Eh Charlie! Cria une voix roque derrière nous.

- Salut Billy, Jacob! Vous vous souvenez de Bella!

- Oui bien sûr! Comment va tu?

- **bien merci! Et vous? Demandais-je en signe avec un sourire.**

- Très bien merci! Tiens Jacob va te faire essayer ta voiture.

Je restais sans voix, façon de parler évidemment, car Billy avait compris ce que je lui avais dit sans même que Charlie me traduise.

- Ton père nous as appris le langage des signes pour que tu te sente pas obligé de te trimbaler une ardoise en notre présence! M'informa Jacob.

Je me dirigeais vers mon père et l'embrassait sur la joue, non seulement il m'avait fait cadeau d'une voiture mais il avait fait en sorte que je puisse m'exprimer librement en présence de ses amis sans que je sois gênée. J'ai vraiment un père formidable. Je grimpais à l'intérieur de ma Chevrolet couleur rouge délavé. Elle était vieille mais je m'en fichais, j'avais une voiture et donc un peu d'indépendance, en clair j'étais libre de mes mouvements ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas avec maman! Jacob me fit le listing de toute les choses qu'il avait changé à l'intérieur de la voiture tel que le moteur, les freins etc. lui et son père partirent et je fonçais dans ma chambre afin de faire mes devoirs et de raconter par e-mail ma journée de cours à ma mère, évitant de lui dire au sujet du comportement d'Edward que je ne comprenais pas. Une fois celui-ci envoyait mon père me rappela qu'on mangeait à la maison avant de partir. Je me dépêcher de faire des sandwichs et nous mangeâmes en quatrième vitesse. Je filais sous la douche et me lavais les cheveux puis pris des affaires au pif dans mon armoire et m'habiller.

- Bella dépêche toi on va être en retard!

Je dévalais les escaliers et m'éclater comme une merde au pied de mon père qui explosa de rire.

- **C'est pas drôle papa! J'aurai pu me faire vachement mal! **

- c'est pas grave si tu te fait mal parce qu'on va chez un médecin! Affirma-t-il en rigolant de plus belle.


	4. soirée chez le docteur

Merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise, donc voici la suite!

Chapitre 3 : Malentendu!

Mon père conduisit pour aller chez ce fameux docteur afin de faire connaissance et de passer une soirée agréable comme il me l'avait dit en montant dans la voiture. Moi j'avais hâte de retourner à la maison, un docteur me regardant sous toute les coutures n'est pas quelque chose de réjouissent pour moi. Mais bon je vais pas commencer à me plaindre alors que Charlie m'avait comblé grâce à la voiture et au Black. Mon cœur ce mis à battre de plus belle au fur et à mesure que nous quittions la route principal pour emprunter un petit chemin de terre par très bien éclairé. Je me plongeais dans mes pensées, imaginant la réaction de la famille envers moi. Je me demandais si ils m'accueilleraient avec une gentillesse sincère, de la pitié ou bien allais-je encore passer pour une bête de foire. La voiture s'arrêtât à quelque pas de la porte d'entrée et je me tétanisé, mon père me souris et m'ouvra la porte de la voiture m'aidant à descendre enfin que je ne me casse pas encore une fois la figure aujourd'hui. Je le remerciais et avançais lentement vers la porte d'entrée lorsque je retenu mon père qui allais frapper à la porte. J'entendais qu'on parlais de moi et je voulais écouter avant d'entrer, mon père resta sans bouger, me laissant faire.

- Je sais pas comment elle va réagir face à nous, j'ai un peu peur!

- Comment doit-on agir face à elle?

Je toquais, j'en avais assez entendu et apparemment ils étaient plus stressé que moi. Un homme blond avec un grand sourire ouvrit la porte, il devait avoir à peu près trente ou trente cinq ans, les yeux couleurs doré. Je le regardais serrant la main de mon père puis avançais vers le médecin et je l'enlaçais timidement, mon père fut très surpris.

- Ben ça alors! J'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux!

- vous n'arrivais pas à croire quoi? Demanda l'homme qui s'appelais Carlisle.

- Ma fille qui enlace quelqu'un appart moi ou sa mère c'est du jamais vue, alors un Docteur! Affirma-t-il en rigolant et je lui tirai un sourire.

- **je les ai entendu dire qu'il avait un peu peur de moi, de mes réaction alors je voulais qu'ils sache qu'il faut agir normalement avec moi!**

**- **Bonjour, je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle! Affirma-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Que vient-elle de vous dire à l'instant Charlie?

- Elle m'a appris que vous parliez avant qu'on rentre et que vous aviez peur de mal agir envers elle, son souhait c'est qu'on se comporte avec elle comme avec tout le monde!

- Oh, bien sûr! Continua Carlisle. Je vais te présenter le reste de la famille, mon dernier fils ne va pas tarder à arriver il est parti acheter un bouquin afin d'apprendre le langage des signes, il adore apprendre!

- **Je vous en ai apporté un, je me suis dit que cela vous serez utile si un jour vous devez me soigner!**

- tenez! Fit mon père. Bella en as plusieurs exemplaire, elle vous l'offre afin que vous puissiez la comprendre en cas de problème!

- Je vous remercie Bella, c'est très gentil! Puis il reprit. Alors voici Alice,Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

- Papa, je suis rentré! Cria la voix derrière moi.

Je fus choqué, à la limite de tomber par terre. Le médecin que mon père venait de me présentait était le père des Cullen mais surtout d'Edward avec qui le contact avait était un peu…compliquais. Je me retournais et lui fit un sourire, lui ne bougea pas, restant la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson se retrouvant hors de l'eau. J'attrapais la manche de chemise de mon père et tirait dessus doucement afin qu'il me regarde. Edward restait fixée sur moi sans bouger.

-** Salut Edward, je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu froide avec toi pendant le cour de biologie, Mike a oubliait de le préciser lors de ma présentation!**

- Euh…ma fille te dit qu'elle est désolée, elle voulais pas paraître froide en cours apparemment Mike avait oublié…

- Non c'est moi qui me suis comportais comme un imbécile, j'ai cru qu'elle me snobé! Généralement je reste distant avec les gens et là alors que je faisais un effort…

- **Merci! **fige en le serrant dans mes bras, il semblait un peu crispé alors je défaisais mon étreinte et le regardais dans les yeux, il avait l'air heureux mais en même temps perturbé et son odeur était étrange, différente des autres.

- Edward et si tu faisait visiter la maison à Bella, pendant que l'on discute avec Charlie, si il y a un problème prévient nous!

**- Papa peux-tu leurs demander une ardoise afin que je puisse discuter avec Edward plus facilement! Demandais en souriant.**

- Esmée, auriez vous une ardoise pour Bella afin qu'elle puisse discuter avec votre fils?

- J'en ai une dans ma chambre! Affirma-t-il en prenant ma main et mon visage devenu rouge.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et je visitais la maison avec le sourire, m'émerveillant sur la beauté et le style de chaque pièce. Le bureau de Carlisle était rempli d'ouvrage très ancien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant une tel collection qui me faisait envie. Edward continua la visite guidé en m'expliquant qui les utilisaient principalement, celle où il n'entrait jamais. Ensuite il s'arrêtât devant une pièce et se retourna vers moi.

- Ça c'est ma chambre, mais j'avoue que j'ai pas eu le temps de la ranger! Avoua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il me tendit l'ardoise avec un feutre afin que je lui donne mon appréciation.

'' _C'est lumineux! Un peu le foui mais je la trouve très bien!'' _puis je tournais l'ardoise et la lui montrais avec un grand sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire et me fit signe de me mettre à l'aise. Je m'aventurais un peu plus dans la pièce, rempli de livre et d'une impressionnante collection de cd et de vinyle. Je souris, on avait pas mal de point commun car j'adore lire et encore plus la musique. Je me tournais vers lui et allais m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir qui se trouvais dans la pièce. Je me mis à écrire afin de lui posait des questions qui me trotté dans la tête.

'' T'as pas de lit?''

- Si, c'est l'armoire juste là il suffit de tirer dessus!

'' Tu as beaucoup de cd et de livre! C'est très impressionnant!''

- Merci, ce sont mes passions! Et toi, tu aime quoi?

'' Cuisiner, lire, écouter de la musique car j'entends beaucoup plus de chose que les gens normaux. La musique me calme lorsque je suis trop stressé!''

- Ça doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir t'exprimer normalement?

'' c'est dur de temps en temps parce que la plupart des gens me parle comme si j'étais handicapé mentale. Mais l'avantage c'est que je peux pas dire des bêtises, et puis généralement les gens me confie plus facilement leurs secret!''

- Et appart entendre mieux…je veux…dire.

Je le coupais en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche et lui montrais la porte en même temps que j'écrivais sur l'ardoise.

'' Rosalie et Alice sont derrière la porte, je sens leurs odeur et elle chuchote au sujet de savoir si elle peuvent entrer ou pas!''

Je lui montrais l'ardoise et souriais fière de moi. Je griffonnais alors sur l'ardoise et lui montrait, celui-ci me fit un signe de la tête se mit a rigoler. Je me dirigeais en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ouvrais la porte brutalement en leur affichant mon ardoise devant leurs yeux écarquillaient où se trouvait écrit en lettre majuscule ''BOUH''. Edward éclata de rire en voyant leurs tête et je souriais, elle se mirent également à rire et entrèrent dans la chambre. Nous discutâmes un moment ensemble, moi avec l'ardoise d'Edward, et nous rigolâmes un bon moment. Mon père m'appela afin de m'annoncer qu'il fallait que je descende car il était l'heure de rentrer car demain j'avais cours. Je dit au revoir à toute la famille et montais dans la voiture de mon père un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Tu t'es bien amusé à ce que je vois!

- **OUI! Merci mille fois papa! Tu crois que je pourrais revenir?**

- cela dépendra de mon boulot, je travail!

-** je voulais dire sans toi! **

- Si il t'invite d'accord! Mais promets moi de ne pas t'imposer!

-** promis! **Répondis-je et mon père démarra la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je fonçais sous la douche et me couchais. Ce fut la première nuit où je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

Aov Edward :

J'avais passé une superbe soirée même si je l'avoue que plusieurs fois dans la soirée son sang m'avais tenté mais bizarrement à chaque fois mon instinct m'en empêché. D'habitude c'est ce même instinct qui me dit de foncer, mais bizarrement il refuse que je l'attaque alors que son sang est irrésistible comme une drogue, ma propre drogue! Il faudra que j'en parle à Carlisle mais pour l'instant je dois allée chasser car ma soif me brûle la gorge depuis qu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Elle est très étrange dans son comportement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait des choses mais je dois me faire des idées. C'est la première fois qu'une personne m'intrigue, peut-être que c'est dû au fait que je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées ce qui en plus de ne pas pouvoir parler diminue nos moyens de communication. Une fois que j'aurai fini de chasser je commencerai à apprendre le langage des signes, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsque je lui ferai la conversation en signe. En tout cas elle est magnifique mais surtout très drôle, malgré son handicape elle croque la vie à pleine dents. Arrête de réfléchir Edward et chasse!


	5. Eric

Chapitre 4 : la musique!

Aujourd'hui c'étais une journée très particulière pour moi car j'avais musique. Charlie m'avais laissé un étui comportant mon violon sur la table du petit déjeuné avec un mots.

'' Ma chérie, je sais que tu n'aime pas jouer devant toute une classe mais s'il te plaît fait un effort. Tu joue divinement bien et j'aimerai que tu leurs joue un morceau pendant ton cour de musique. S'il te plaît fait le pour ton père. Je t'aime!''

Je me servis mon petit déjeuner et l'englouti à toute vitesse, puis me saisissant de mon étui j'entrais dans ma voiture et partais en direction du lycée. A mon arrivée, je constatais que la Volvo d'Edward était déjà sur le parking. Je descendais de la voiture avec mes affaires et avançais vers le bâtiment. Il me salua avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour Bella, tu veux un coup de main pour tes affaires? Me demanda-t-il, et je lui tendais l'étui.

- Tu joue du violon?

- **Oui, je l'ai apportais pour le cour de musique!**

- A quel heure? Demanda-t-il et je restais la bouche grande ouverte car il venait de comprendre ce que je lui avais dit. Voyant la tête que je tirais il enchaîna.

- J'adore apprendre, du coup j'ai dévoré le bouquin cette nuit! Avoua-t-il en rigolant.

- **J'ai cours de musique de 13h à 15h.**

- On se retrouve à la cafeteria et après on y va ensemble si tu veux?

-** Tu joue de quel instrument? **

- Piano, tu ne l'a pas vu hier, il était dans le salon!

- **Désolée j'ai pas fait attention! **avouais-je en rougissant.

J'étais enfin arrivée devant ma salle d'espagnol et Edward me rendit mon violon avant de partir pour son cours d'anglais. J'aurai aimé lui parler plus longtemps mais bon, j'étais déjà heureuse qu'il ne m'ignore pas et de plus il m'avait invité à manger avec lui se midi. Du coup je n'écoutais pas vraiment le professeur. L'heure d'espagnole se termina et je me dirigeais vers mon cour d'art plastique avec Jessica à mes trousses. J'essayais de lui échapper mes elle me cria après.

- Bella attends on à cours ensemble! Cria-t-elle à travers tout le couloir.

Je me stoppais donc et l'attendais avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Je pensais quant faisant de la peinture pendant une heure elle se tiendrai tranquille mais j'avais tord. Du coup je ne prêtais pas attention à se qu'elle me racontait jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne mon prénom et le journal du lycée dans la même phrase. A ce moment là la sonnerie retenti et je me saisissais du journal pour lire le gros titre.

_Bella la silencieuse._

_Depuis hier nous avons une nouvelle élève dans notre charmant petit lycée. Isabella Swan, fille du shérif, belle brune a la peau un peu pâle nous arrive tout droit de Phoenix. Mais ne vous attendais pas à faire de longue conversation avec notre nouvelle venue car celle-ci est muette. En tout cas elle va avoir pas mal de célibataire à ses trousses car qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir une petite amie qui ne vous gave pas de parole. Éric._

Je devenais rouge de rage et me précipitais vers mon cour d'histoire mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'étais trop en colère. Je cassais mon crayon en deux et Mr Grant me regarda d'un air interrogateur mais heureusement pour moi le cour se termina et je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria avec tout mon attirail. Edward me fit un large sourire et je posais mes affaires en face de lui car nous devions manger en tête à tête. Quant il me vit arrivais avec la colère dans mon regard il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Bella? Que ce passe t-il? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre et vit Éric rentrer dans la salle, je balançais donc le journal à Edward et me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers se journaliste de pacotille. Il s'approcha de moi levant la main.

- Bella, sal…

Je lui balançais mon poing dans la figure, droit dans sa mâchoire. Je me retournais les yeux en larmes et allais me rassoire au côté d'Edward quant Éric se pointa à notre table.

- T'es malade? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Ça va pas?

- Écoute moi bien Éric, tu as intérêt à te barrer sur le champ si tu veux pas avoir a faire à moi! Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis Bella! Elle t'avait demandé de ne pas faire d'article sur elle et toi qu'est ce que tu fais, tu l'a met en première page et la fait passer pour une bête de voir!

- Ce n'était pas mon attention!

- Ben c'est pourtant ce que t'as fait! Allait vient Bella on va manger dehors ce sera mieux.

Il me pris par le bras et m'aida a sortir de la cafeteria en portant mes affaires afin que je m'aère l'esprit. Une fois dehors je me laissais tomber contre le mur jusqu'à toucher le sol et laissais mes larmes couler à flot. Quel imbécile ce Éric, me dis-je à moi-même. Soudains je sentis deux bras froid m'enlaçais et me ramener vers un torse glacé. Je levais la tête et vit Edward serrer sa mâchoire, le regard noir avec une lueur d'envie de meurtre. Je m'appuyais plus fort la tête, essayant de faire disparaître mon visage triste. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, un baiser doux et rassurant. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras même si pour moi il était étrange, fascinant mais étrange. Nous nous levâmes au bout de d'une demi heure pour nous diriger vers une table afin que je mange un peu.

- **Merci d'avoir pris ma défense!**

- J'ai pas fait grand-chose vue le coup que tu lui as donné! Affirma-t-il le sourire au lèvre. Et puis c'est fait pour ça les amis!

Sur le coup mon cœur eu un raté et je restais à le regarder. J'étais contente que nous soyons amis mais une petite part de moi espérait plus, beaucoup plus. Une fois mon plateau engloutis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de musique et Mme Solin m'accueillit avers un grand sourire. Elle me demanda de m'installer près du tableau. Je regardais Edward et celui-ci compris tout de suite ce que je voulais.

-** Bonjour je m'appelle Bella et je vais vous jouer un morceau que j'ai composé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! **

- Bella vient de nous annoncer qu'elle va nous interpréter un air de sa composition, si vous avez des remarques à lui faire n'hésitez pas! Traduisit Edward.

Je sortais alors mon violon ainsi que mon archet, vérifié les cordes et fermer les yeux, laissant la musique retentir dans la salle et me coupant du monde.


	6. LA MELODIE

Chapitre 5 : le chant de l'âme!

Aov Bella :

Je commençais à jouer les yeux fermés, laissant mes sentiments guider mon archet. La musique commença à retentir dans toute la pièce, faisant paraître ma colère et ma tristesse. Ce que je préfère lorsque je joue du violon c'est qu'il se passe un phénomène assez étrange, la musique me faisant contempler les âmes des personnes dans la pièce. Je continuais à jouer et ouvrait lentement les yeux pour contempler les âmes de mes camarades de cours et me réjouir de ce spectacle enivrant pour ma vue. La façon dont elle brille montre la véritable nature de la personne, plus la lueur blanche autour du corps est forte plus cette personne à un bon fond ou plutôt un cœur pur. Je scrutais la classe en enchaînant la musique lorsque mon sentiment de colère parti vers un sentiment de douceur. Mon regard se stoppa sur Edward et je fus émerveillé en voyant son âme réagir différemment de celle des autres. celle-ci était bleu et d'une pureté sans pareil, scintillante comme un clair de lune dans une nuit sans nuage. Mon cœur s'emballa et la musique résonna en moi comme un cri du cœur voulant manifester un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Je laissais donc la musique s'amplifier de ce sentiment nouveau, faisant vibrer l'âme d'Edward et nous connecter l'un à l'autre. Cette musique si enivrante, me faisant presque entrer en transe, jamais je ne l'avais joué auparavant et pourtant elle me semblait si familière, comme si elle avait toujours était encré en moi attendant juste la bonne personne pour se manifester. Au bout d'un moment mon archet ralenti jusqu'à prononcer la dernière note de cette mélodie rempli de couleur. Tout le monde resta sans voie pendant au moins une minute et la prof de musique se mit à applaudir de toute ses force, suivit de près par Edward la bouche encore grande ouverte puis des autres personnes présente dans la pièce. Je saluais mon publique et m'installais à mon pupitre situé à côté de l'homme pour qui cette musique provenant de mon cœur avait surgit, Edward!

Aov Edward :

J'avais le regard perdu, regardant à travers la fenêtre quant la musique me vint à l'oreille provoquant un électrochoc à l'intérieur de mon corps de granite. Je tournais ma tête et vit Bella exprimer sa colère et sa tristesse, sa musique remplaçant sa parole pour dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Soudains un phénomène étrange se produisit dans la pièce et je constatais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le remarquer. Je regardais Bella avec insistance, voyant une espèce de fine couche de lumière couleur or flotter tout autour de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, souriante et l'air triste changea pour faire place à une mélodie de douceur, de tendresse. J'avais une envie irrésistible de la prendre dans mes bras, j'avais la sensation étrange que tout son être m'appelais. Je restais la bouche grande ouverte et son sourire s'élargie de plus belle, elle me fixai comme si elle m'avait attendu depuis des siècles alors qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Soudains je regardais mes mains et vis une étrange lueur bleu autour de moi, réagissant à la musique. Je redressais mon visage et lisais dans ses yeux de la fascination, de l'admiration, de l'amour?! Comment était-ce possible? Voyait-elle vraiment ce qui se passait et la façon dont mon corps régissait à cette mélodie enivrante sortie tout droit de son cœur? Soudain la musique se calma et s'arrêtât doucement faisant vibrer sa lueur couleur or sur la dernière note avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de son corps. Tout le monde l'applaudissait, moi également mais restant perplexe au spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Elle vint s'assoire à côté de moi et garda son sourire, plongeant son regard à l'intérieur du mien attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part.

- Tu es incroyable! Balbutiais-je admiratif.

- **Pas autant que toi! Affirma-t-elle.**

- qu'est-ce que c'était? Demandais-je a voix basse.

-**de quoi parle tu? **

- tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Ses lueurs autour des gens!

- **AH, ça! J'aime à penser que ma musique fait ressortir l'âme des gens! **m'informa-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ça fait ça à chaque fois? Je veux dire à chaque fois que tu joue?

- **seulement quant je joue un morceau que j'ai moi-même composais ou bien si j'improvise une mélodie!**

La sonnerie retenti et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte mais Mme Solin nous interpella.

- Bella, Edward, puis-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît!

- Bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet? Demandais-je intrigué.

- J'aimerai savoir si vous étiez intéressez pour vous produire en duo lors du spectacle de fin d'année?

- Bella est ce ça te tente? Lui demandais-je avec un léger sourire.

- **Bien sûr mais il faudra qu'on se voit souvent afin de mettre en place la musique et de s'entraîner! **affirma-t-elle les joues rougies par la gêne.

- Nous sommes d'accord! Concluais-je enthousiasme.

- Fabuleux! Cria notre professeur.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Soudains je claquais ma portière et me dirigeais vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

- Bella?

- **Oui, tu as oubliais de me dire quelque chose?**

- J'aimerai savoir si tu voulais passer samedi à la maison afin que l'on voit pour la musique!

- **Oh! **fit-elle un peu déçu. **Bien sûr, mais il faut que j'en parle à Charlie! Je te tiens au courant demain.**

- Pas de problème! A demain! Concluais je un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je rentrais à la maison et me dirigeais ver le bureau de Carlisle, il fallait absolument que je lui parle de ma journée d'aujourd'hui. Tout ça était tellement étrange, je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de Bella pendant le trajet en voiture j'avais l'impression que mon cœur m'ordonnais de faire demi-tour, comme si le faite d'être éloigné d'elle me paraissais pire que la mort. Je toquais à la porte de Carlisle et j'entrais.

- Alors mon fils ta journée au lycée c'est bien passé?

- Il faut que je te parle, un truc étrange c'est passé! Affirmais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.


	7. bella

**Chapitre 6 : par ma faute!**

**Aov Edward : **

**J'expliquais à Carlisle ce qui c'était passé lors du cour de musique, ce que j'avais vu mais surtout ce que Bella avait vue. Je lui parlais également de mon ressentiment face à sa musique, comme si elle m'appelais, comme si un désir incontrôlable de m'approcher d'elle m'avait submergé. **

**- En ce qui concerne l'âme, je t'ai toujours dit que les vampires en possédait une! Affirma mon père. **

**- D'accord, je veux bien te croire mais comment explique tu la lueur bleu de la mienne et celle doré de Bella?**

**- Je dirais que grâce à sa musique elle peut différentier, même si elle n'en a encore pas conscience, un humain d'une personne comme nous. Avoua-t-il. **

**- Mais pourquoi affirme t-elle que cela n'arrive que lorsqu'elle joue un de ses morceau ou une musique improvisé. **

**- Je pense que les deux ne font qu'un, en fait lorsqu'elle joue un morceau improvisé elle l'invente de toute pièce. Après je ne saurais pas te dire ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'elle joue une musique qui ne vient pas d'elle.**

**- Je me renseignerai, par contre je l'ai invité à la maison…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je…**

**- Quant? Demanda-t-il.**

**- Euh…samedi, mais elle doit demander l'autorisation à Charlie, elle me donnera la réponse demain. **

**- Bien donc dès que tu saura la réponse tu me téléphone et je planifierais tout dans la maison.**

**- Merci Carlisle.**

**- J'ai confiance en ton jugement mon fils! **

**Aov Bella : **

**Je rentrais à la maison, heureuse et enthousiaste d'annoncer à mon père que Edward et moi allions jouer ensemble lors du spectacle de fin d'année. Soudains un trac monstrueux s'abattis sur moi. La dernière fois que j'avais joué une musique en publique j'avais du partir en courant afin d'éviter de me prendre un coup. Je commençais donc à préparer le repas, puis laissais celui-ci cuire lentement dans le four pendant que je faisais mes devoirs sur la table de la cuisine. Mon père arriva et me félicita pour l'odeur du repas et je montais mes affaires dans ma chambre et installé la table. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et je fis la vaisselle rapidement afin de lui dire la grande nouvelle.**

**- Papa, je vais jouer en duo avec Edward pour le spectacle de fin d'année! **

- C'est super ma chérie, je suis fier de toi! 

- **Merci de m'avoir poussait à jouer devant la classe aujourd'hui.**

**- **Tu pourras l'inviter à la maison si vous avez besoin de répéter.

-** En fait il m'a déjà invité chez lui samedi pour…**

**- **je suis heureux pour toi.

-** tu veux quelque chose…parce que sinon je vais me coucher.**

- En fait, j'aurai espéré que tu me jouerai la musique de ta grand-mère ce soir… si bien sûr ça ne te dérange pas.

- **Non attend je vais chercher mon violon! **

- Bella je voulais dire au piano.

Je commençais à être tendu, me rappelant le souvenir de la foule prêt à me tuer alors que je jouais sur le piano en plein milieu du conservatoire. Courage Bella, t'a pas à avoir peur de ton père. Je pris la partition et m'installais confortablement sur le vieux piano de ma grand-mère. Je commençais à jouer, hésitante de la réaction de mon père. Il n'en eu aucune du moins c'est ce qui se passa au début puis il eu l'air furieux et ensuite il me donna un grand coup de poing dans la figure et je tombais à la renverse. Je le regardais mon regard rempli de terreur lorsqu'un autre flash back refit surface.

FLASH BACK:

C'était l'anniversaire de mon père, j'étais encore toute petite mais jouais déjà du violon. Mon cadeau pour mon père était une musique au piano car elle était encore trop difficile à faire sur un violon. Lorsque je me mis à jouer ma mère était à l'étage pour prendre son cadeau, et mon père fut pris d'une colère noir et me mis un claque en plein visage me faisant tomber au sol. Deux semaines après ma mère quittais mon père et m'emportais avec elle, loin de lui. 

Fin du flash back

C'est alors que des énormes larmes salées se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et que je constatais en posant mes doigts sur ma bouche que ma lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment. Mon père était sans voie, encore choqué du geste qu'il venait d'avoir à mon égard. Je me levais et me précipitais dans la salle de bain, m'enfermant à double tour. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, je sortais la trousse à pharmacie afin de me désinfecter la plaie et filait sous la douche bouillante afin de me calmer. La musique transformait mon père en monstre, je transformais mon père en monstre. La voix de mon père me fit sortir de mes pensées et me ramena à la dure réalité.

- Bella je…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris, pardonne moi! 

Je fonçais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi, utilisant une chaise pour bloquer la poignet. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormi en pleurant. 

Aov Alice : 

J'étais dans le salon en pleine discutions avec ma famille lorsqu'une vision me frappa de plein fouet. Bella le sourire au lèvre, puis stressé de jouer au piano. Soudains la musique s'intensifia à l'intérieur de ma tête, me remplissant d'un sentiment de haine, d'une envie de tuer. Un grondement s'éleva à travers ma gorge et mon corps réagit violemment. Tout à coup la musique s'arrêta et je vis le visage de Bella rempli de terreur, la bouche en sang et les larmes sur ses joues. La vision se stoppa et je réalisais avec horreur que Jasper et Emmett me retenaient, mais pourquoi.

- Ça va pas Alice, ta faillit me tuer!!! Hurla Rosalie.

- Je…je suis désolée… je sais pas ce qui m'a prie! Affirmais-je terrifié par ce que j'avais fait sans me rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Edward qui venait de se joindre à nous.

- On parlais et tout à coup elle c'est jeté sur moi! Affirma Rosalie.

- Hein? 

- J'ai eu une vision de Bella et la musique m'a fait pété un plomb, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris! 

- Comment ça pété un plomb? Demanda Jasper.

- J'ai entendu Charlie lui demandé de jouer la musique que la grand-mère de Bella avait l'habitude de lui jouer et tout à coup je me suis senti remplis d'une colère noir, c'était incontrôlable comme si c'était la musique qui…

- Et Bella? Elle va bien? Que c'est-il passé? Demanda mon frère pris de panique.

- Charlie était dans le même état que moi, il l'a frappé, elle saigné à la lèvre! Oh Edward, elle était terrifié! Lui avouais, en sanglotant intérieurement. 

- Calme toi, Alice! J'irai lui parler demain, calme toi! Me réconforta mon frère.

Je levais les yeux et vis son visage rempli de douleur et de tristesse, je savais qu'il voulait allé la voir chez elle, mais elle était blessé et il aurait pu lui faire encore plus de mal si il y allé. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : je ne veux pas!

Je me réveillais le visage endolorie par ce qui c'était passé la veille. Je me tournais vers mon réveil et constatais qu'il me restait encore une demi heure avant que celui-ci ne sonne. Dehors le temps était gris et des petites gouttelettes de pluies commençais à tomber sur ma fenêtre. Super! Me dis-je intérieurement, je ne sais même pas où j'ai mis mon parapluie. Je me dirigeais sous la douche afin de me détendre au contact de l'eau brûlante sur ma peau. Je décidais donc de me laver les cheveux. Malheureusement pour moi le contact de l'eau sur ma bouche raviva la douleur et je manquais de peu de me casser la figure. Je finissais donc de me rincer et je fonçais m'habiller dans ma chambre, ne prenant même pas le temps de me sécher les cheveux. A quoi bon se sécher si c'est pour les mouiller à cause de la pluie! Me marmonnais-je en enfilant mon pull à col roulé bleu foncé. Je descendais prudemment les escaliers, espérant que mon père ne serais pas à la maison, et fonçais à la cuisine en constatant qu'il était parti. Je pris un bol et des céréales et les posés sur la table, puis parti en direction du frigo afin de prendre le laid quant un message accroché sur celui-ci arrêta mon geste.

'' _Bella, je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je part pour trois semaines afin d'aider un ami dans le besoin. Il y a une enveloppe pour le Docteur Cullen sur la cheminée ainsi que de l'argent pour toi! Je reviendrais bientôt et te supplie de continuer la musique. Ton père qui t'aime, Charlie.''_

En lisant ce mot mon cœur se serra. Mon père me laissait à la maison, et j'avoue que j'étais pas vraiment sûr de ses motivations à me laisser. Je m'emparais de la lettre et de l'argent afin d'aller faire des courses après les cours. Je mettais le tout dans mon sac et montais dans ma voiture. Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'au lycée me parût durée des heures. Je me garais enfin sur le parking toujours le regard aussi vague et se fût un tapement contre ma vitre qui me fit sortir de ma léthargie.

- Bella, ça va? Me demanda Jessica. Je hochais la tête et sortais de la voiture.

- Alors tu vas faire un concert avec Cullen, tu sais tous le monde en parle déjà, il paraît que tu joue extrêmement bien mais lui c'est un dieu en musique, en tout cas t'a de la chance. Tu vas le voir souvent? Tu vas chez lui? Vous sortez ensemble?

Je me mis à courir afin de la semée et je cassais la figure devant tout le monde en plein milieu du couloir, mon sac se renversant devant tout mes camarades explosés de rire. Je me dépêchais de les ramasser lorsqu'une main blanchâtre attrapa la lettre destiné au Docteur Cullen. Le levais mes yeux afin de voir de qui il s'agissait et vit Edward avec le sourire et m'aida à me relever.

- Ça va rien de cassé? Me demanda-t-il l'air soucieux.

-** Non ça va! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça? **

- Parce que tu es blessé à la lèvre je pense! Me répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

**- Oh ça! Je suis tombé, rien de grave! **

- Pourquoi tu as cette lettre? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant l'enveloppe.

-** C'est mon père, il veut que je la donne au tiens. Ça te dérange de lui donner à ma place, je dois faire des courses pour ce soir.**

- Non bien sûr! Et pour la musique?

- **On en reparle plus tard ok!**

Je courrais jusqu'à mon cour évitent de le regarder dans les yeux et retenant mes larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi dur, à chaque fois que je suis avec lui mes émotions l'emporte sur le reste, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit faible. Mais malheureusement je suis faible en sa présence, à croire que tout mon travail pour être indifférente à ce que les gens pensent de moi ne vaut rien lorsque je suis avec lui. Le cours de math passa à une vitesse folle ainsi que le reste de la matinée. Je me dirigeais donc au self lorsque mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je lisais le message de ma mère avec effrois.

'' _ma chérie, ton père m'a appelé et m'a dit ce qu'il c'était passé! Je m'inquiète pour toi! Il m'a dit qu'il partait aidé un ami, mais qu'il te laisser entre de bonne main! Qui c'est? Je veux savoir chez qui tu vas aller! Donne moi leurs numéro! Répond moi stp!!!!''_

La panique s'installa à l'intérieur de tout mon être et je cherchais Edward. Je prenais mon plateau sans même regarder se que je mettais sur celui-ci. Il fallait que je récupère la lettre et que je l'a lise. C'est alors que je vis Edward et toute sa famille assis à leurs table au fond de la salle et je me précipitais sur eux.

- **Edward, il faut que je lise la lettre destiné à ton père, c'est important.**

- Désolé, je l'ai appelé après que tu me l'ai transmise et il est venu la chercher. Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose de grave?

**- Où est ton père à cet heure ci? **

- A l'hôpital pourquoi?

- **Merci! **

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui expliquer et sorti du self sans même manger et courrais jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas où se trouvé l'hôpital. Je soufflais et tapais un grand coup sur le volant lorsque je vis Edward se rapprocher de ma voiture. Je descendais et me rapprochais de lui.

- Tu ne sais pas où se trouve l'hôpital hein? Me demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- **Non et si tu pouvais m'y conduire ça m'arrangerais!**

- Heu…d'accord! Mais c'est pas trop grave au moins? Ajouta-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière de ma camionnette côté passager.

- **Ça on le saura une fois qu'on aura rejoint ton père! **

Il se mis au volant le regard inquiet et fonça à travers le parking ce qui me fit peur. Il ralentit l'allure constatent de la frayeur sur mon visage mais ne dit absolument rien durant le trajet. Une fois arrivais devant l'hôpital je détachais ma ceinture et sortais précipitamment de ma voiture et me cassais la figure. J'attendais de sentir la douleur et d'entendre le bruit de la chute mais rien ne vint et je pus constater les deux bras blanchâtre et froid me redresser. Il garda une main sur mon bras me donnant la chair de poule et une sensation étrange à l'intérieur de mon corps et nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Aov Carlisle :

Edward m'avait appelé en cours m'informant qu'il avait une lettre pour moi de la part de Charlie. Je passais donc la récupérer et me dirigeais à l'hôpital pour prendre mon service. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau je l'ouvris et me retrouvais figé devant celle-ci.

'' _Carlisle, je suis désolé de vous prendre au dépourvu mais je dois m'éloigner de Bella pendant un petit moment, j'ai peur d'être un danger pour elle. Je vous considère comme un ami et c'est pour cela que je vous confie ma fille. Je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonne main. Je lui ai laissé de l'argent afin de ne pas abuser de votre gentillesse. Merci mille fois, Charlie.''_

Je m'emparais de mon téléphone et appelais Esmée afin qu'elle prépare une chambre et qu'elle s'organise pour le lit, la nourriture et tout le reste. Elle m'assura que tout serait fait d'ici ce soir et je raccrochais en lui murmurant un je t'aime. Je repris mes consultations, toujours perdu dans mes idées, avec une appréhension face à la venu de Bella dans notre maison. Soudain une infirmière vint me voir en m'annonçant que mon fils Edward et une jeune fille m'attendait dans mon bureau. Je regardais ma montre et vis que c'était la pause déjeuné au lycée et me dirigeais donc jusqu'à mon bureau afin de discuter avec eux. Lorsque j'entrais dans celui-ci je vis le visage d'Edward inquiet et Bella complètement bouleversé.

- Que ce passe t-il tout les deux? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au lycée? Demandais-je à mon fils.

- Bella voulait te voir au sujet de la lettre, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer!

- **Mon père est parti! Ma mère m'a envoyé un texto paniqué alors dite moi clairement ce qui se passe à la fin! **

**-** tu vas venir habiter chez nous pendant un petit moment Bella, Esmée est ravit, ne t'inquiète pas nous appellerons ta mère.

**- QUOI? **Quoi? Hurla mon fils et demanda Bella en même temps.

- Vous m'avez bien compris tout les deux, Alice accompagnera Bella à la fin des cours pour prendre ses affaires pendant que nous finirons de préparer la maison.

- **Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux rester chez moi! Affirma-t-elle.**

**- **Et que ce passera-t-il si tu tombe dans les escaliers et que tu ne puisse pas appeler des secours? Non c'est trop dangereux Carlisle à raison, c'est mieux que tu vienne à la maison.

- **Je ne veux pas être un poids pour votre famille! **

- Bella, tu n'es pas un poids pour nous, au contraire nous sommes ravi! Maintenant retournaient en cours, je vais vous faire un mot!

- **Merci pour tout. **

Elle parti de la pièce et Edward me balança son regard inquiet, il avait peur pour ce qui allait ce passer et moi aussi. Nous devrons être encore plus vigilant afin que Bella ne se doute pas que nous ne sommes pas humains. Dès que je rentrerais j'informerais toute la famille sur ce qu'il faut faire et surtout ne pas faire. Bella est une fille très intuitive et je ne suis pas rassuré sur ce qu'elle serait capable de découvrir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 8 : un vampire?! **_

_**Aov Bella : **_

_**Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture afin de retourner au lycée. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci je fermais les yeux afin de me vider l'esprit et de me concentrer sur les bruits qui m'entoure. J'entendais ma respiration se calmer peu à peu puis mon cœur battre de manière régulière. Je me concentrais alors sur Edward afin de percevoir son cœur, mais rien, même pas un petit battement me signifiant de sa présence. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais le siège conducteur afin de vérifier qu'il était encore là. Il n'avait pas bougé et il conduisait à faire hurler le moteur de ma camionnette. Je refermais les yeux afin de me focaliser sur son cœur mais toujours rien. Finalement la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée et je descendais encore intrigué. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à entendre son cœur? Est-ce qu'il serait mort? Non bien sûr que non! Il ne pourrait pas marcher à moins qu'il soit…qu'il soit un vampire! Je me dirigeais en cours toujours la tête tourné vers mes pensées lorsque mon conducteur me stoppa.**_

_**- Ça va Bella? Me demanda-t-il soucieux. **_

_**- Heu oui! C'est juste…je m'inquiète pour…mon père! Dis-je en rougissant.**_

_**-**__ Ne te fais pas de soucis tu sera en sécurité avec nous, et tout ce passera bien pour ton père._

_Je lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et rentré dans la salle. Je tendais le mot d'excuse au prof et filait m'asseoir. Je ne fis pas attention au cour, trop concentrais sur mes pensées. Comment Edward voulait-il que je me sente en sécurité alors que j'allais habiter chez une famille de vampire. En même temps je me sentais stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt alors que j'adore tout ce qui se rapporte à la mythologie et au légende depuis que je suis née. Nan sérieusement je suis longue à la détente, leurs peau pale et froide, le fait qu'il ne mange rien. Le fait également que je n'entende pas leurs cœur ou bien encore que l'âme d'Edward soit bleu plutôt que blanche. Mais comment font-il pour aller en cour avec des humains sans avoir faim? La sonnerie de la fin des cours me fit sortir de ma rêverie et je me dirigeais vers le parking. Alice m'attendais et je cherchais du regard son frère mais il n'était pas là._

_- Salut Bella! Ça va t'ai toute pâle on dirai que t'as vue un fantôme? Me demanda le lutin. _

_Je montais dans ma voiture et Alice me suivit avec la sienne jusqu'à ma maison. Une fois arrivée nous entrâmes ensemble,la théorie sur le fait qu'il faut inviter un vampire pour qu'il puisse entrer c'est du bidon: faudrait leurs dire au auteur de la série Angel! Pensais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de manger un morceau avec Alice sur les talons. Elle me fit un sourire et refusa de manger quoi que ce soit. Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre et allumé mon ordinateur. _

_- Que fais-tu? Me demanda Alice._

_Je ne répondais même pas et commerçais à écrire le mail afin de rassurer ma mère, en faisant attention à ne pas lui écrire qu'ils étaient des vampires. _

'' _Maman, je vais bien. Tu vas être contente car celui qui va s'occuper de moi durant l'absence de Charlie est Docteur. Je te téléphonerais après le repas afin qu'il puisse te parler. Je t'aime très fort. Bella''_

_Je rempli un sac de vêtement sous le regard écoeuré d'Alice face à ma penderie. Je n'avais que des jeans, pas de jupe et j'avais les robes en horreur. Mes t-shirt était presque tous délavés et je n'avais que peu de chemise. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en s'emparant de mon vieux jogging qui me servait de pyjama. Après avoir fait le tour de ma penderie elle se tourna vers ma commode à sous-vêtement puis vers mes chaussures. Une fois qu'elle eu finit de tout voir elle décrétât :_

_- Ma petite Bella tu ai mignonne mais tu peux pas continuer comme ça! _

_- __**Quoi? Demandais-je en mimant.**_

_- Tu me désespère, je vais devoir te prendre en main! Toi mes surtout ta penderie donc dès ce week-end SHOPPING!!! Hurla-t-elle en sautillent dans toute la pièce. _

_Elle me poussa jusqu'au rez de chaussé, prenant au passage mon violon et me fit grimper dans sa voiture, laissant la mienne devant la maison de mon père. Elle démarra en trombe et je dû m'accrocher au tableau de bord afin de ne pas me retrouver soudé au siège passager. J'eu la plus belle frayeur de ma vie lorsqu'elle pilla devant chez elle, s'arrêtant à dix centimètre des gambes de son frère. Celui-ci m'aida à sortir de la voiture et m'empêcha de tomber au sol lorsque ma tête me tourna. Je profitais de cet instant pour placer mon oreille à l'endroit du cœur d'Edward pour constater de nouveau que son cœur ne battait pas. Edward m'écarta rapidement de lui afin de me regarder dans les yeux, il devait sûrement essayer de trouver ceux à quoi je pensais, ce qui me fit rougir. Je m'éloignais de lui et entrais dans la maison où tout le monde m'attendait. Je tirai sur la manche d'Edward et il me regarda._

_- __**Salut les vampire, voilà de la compagnie! Affirmais-je avec le sourire.**_

_La tête de celui-ci se décomposa, choqué par ce que je venais de lui affirmer, et il regarda sa famille tout aussi choqué que lui._

_- __**Ben quoi? J'ai dit une connerie? Demandais-je en souriant de plus belle.**_

_Soudain mon téléphone sonna et je le transmettais à Carlisle qui n'avais toujours pas repris ses esprits. Celui-ci eu une voix tremblante en décrochant._

_- Allo? _


	10. Chapter 10

Note de moi : désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je pars bientôt pour l'Angleterre donc je prépare mon voyage et c'est un peu difficile de mettre en place mes idées. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite et que vous me laisserez des reviews. Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

…

CHAPITRE 9

Aov Carlisle :

- Allo? Dis-je en regardant Bella et toute ma famille.

- Bonjour, je suis Renée, la mère de Bella! Je voulais vous remercier de vous occuper de ma fille. Il paraît que vous êtes docteur? Quelle chance pour Bella de vous avoir auprès d'elle! Elle ne vous embête pas au moins?

- Non votre fille de m'embête pas. Oui je suis bien docteur. C'est un plaisir d'avoir votre fille chez nous.

- Si jamais elle vous cause le moindre problème prévenez moi!

- Je vous le promet même si je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Ah j'allais oublier, ma fille adore la mythologie et toute les histoires et légende qui se réfèrent au vampire donc si elle vous embête il vous suffit de lui donner un livre sur le sujet et elle vous laissera tranquille pendant un long moment.

- Merci Renée, je m'en souviendrais. Je dois vous laisser nous devons parler avec Bella sur le déroulement de son séjour chez nous. Au plaisir.

- D'accord, merci.

La mère de Bella venait de raccrocher et celle-ci ayant tout entendu rigolait silencieusement. Cette femme était un vrai moulin à parole, difficile d'en placer une. Je reprenais mon air sérieux et faisait signe à ma famille de prendre place auprès de moi.

Aov Bella :

J'étais morte de rire intérieurement face au visage dépité de Carlisle qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre un air sérieux afin de discuter sur ma découverte de leur nature. Rosalie était furieuse, Alice sautait littéralement de joie (allez savoir pourquoi?), Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, Emmett lui avait un large sourire, Jasper se tenait à l'écart comme d'habitude. Tout le monde pris place sur les canapés du salon et nous attendions tous que le Docteur daigne bien prendre la parole.

- Apparemment Bella est fan de mythologie et particulièrement de tout ce qui touche au vampire! Affirma-t-il et je hochais la tête pour affirmer.

- Comment…comment as-tu su pour nous? Demanda Edward qui n'arrivait pas à aligner de mot.

- **Comme l'a dit ton père j'ai lu toutes les légendes et fait énormément de recherche sur les vampires, cependant j'ai encore quelque petites questions à vous poser! **

**-** Nous y répondrons franchement, n'est pas peur. Me soutins Carlisle.

**- Pourquoi vous avez les yeux dorés?**

- Parce que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal! Affirma Edward.

**- Pourquoi vous dormez pas la journée? **

- Parce que les vampires ne dorme pas du tout! Affirma Carlisle.

**- Pourquoi vous sortez pas la journée, je veux dire au soleil. Est-ce que vous brûlez? **

- Non ça c'est un mythe! Rigola Emmett.

**- **Comment as-tu découvert pour nous? Demanda Edward et Alice.

**- Vous avez la peau pâle et froide, vos cœur ne battent pas, vos yeux change de couleur et vous mangez rien au lycée. Je suis muette, pas sourde ni aveugle! **

- Je n'ai pas confiance, elle risque de dévoiler notre secret! Rouspéta Rosalie.

- **AH OUI! Et comment je fais? Je peux pas parler je te signal! Et puis déjà que ma famille me prend pour une folle je vais pas risquer de le dire à qui que ce soit! Et puis de toute façon on me croirais pas! **

- Du calme Bella, on le sait ça! Affirma Alice.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi une lueur bleuâtre est apparut autour d'Edward pendant le cour de musique? Demanda Carlisle.

- **Je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est un vampire mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Avouais-je en baissant la tête. **

- Eh bien, peut-être que si tu joue un morceau pour nous, on pourra constater si ce phénomène se reproduit.

- **NON! Je vous en supplie…je ne veux pas. **Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

- Bella, on ne te forcera pas…si tu n'as pas envie…

- **Je…j'aimerai aller me coucher si ça vous dérange pas…je…**

- Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, suis-moi. M'assura Esmée en me tendant la main.

Je saluais tout le monde et montais à l'étage. Ma chambre se trouva juste à côté de celle d'Edward et j'en étais ravi. Je m'assis sur le lit et Esmée me rejoint. Elle passa son bras autour de moi, telle une mère essayant de rassurer un de ses enfants. Je me tournais vers elle et la regardé, cherchant une signification à ce geste si maternelle pour une étrangère.

- Écoute moi bien Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous ne te forcerons pas à jouer du violon où de n'importe quel instrument si tu ne le veux pas. Mais sache que si un jour tu en a envie, je serais ravie d'entendre une de tes compositions. Edward m'a affirmé que tu jouais divinement bien et je peux t'assurer que c'était sincère. En tout cas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, nous somme là pour toi.

Elle se leva et m'enlaça tendrement avant de sortir de la chambre. Je m'enfilai mon pyjama et me logé dans les draps fins et sous la couverture de mon nouveau lit, de ma nouvelle chambre temporaire en attendant le retour de mon père. Ma nuit fut un peu agité, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose se hissait à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Je me réveillais en sursaut et regardais l'heure du réveil. 4h30 du matin, mais attendais, j'ai pas rêvé, il y a quelque chose qui essaye de rentrer à l'intérieur de ma culotte. Pourquoi étais-je muette, mon dieu, il y a un truc dans mon pantalon. Je me dressais à côté de mon lit et attrapais mon réveil et le balançais de toute mes forces contre la porte, espérant que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. En moins de deux secondes Edward était dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant celle-ci ouverte et me fixant.

Aov Edward :

Nous discutions tranquillement avec le reste de ma famille lorsque ma chère sœur Alice eu une vision et se mit à rire. Je me plongeais dans son esprit afin de voir ce qu'elle avait vu mais tout ce que j'entendis été limne nationale en chinois. Je grognais et elle me sourit de plus belle quant tout à coup un boum retenti de la chambre de Bella. Je me précipitais affolé et ouvrit la porte afin de voir se qui se passait. Elle était debout à côté de son lit et pleurait à chaude larmes. J'allumais la lumière de sa chambre éclairais jusque là par celle du couloir et m'approchais d'elle à pas lent jusqu'à se qu'elle me fit signe de me stopper.

- Que ce passe t-il? Tu vas bien? Demandais-je incrédule.

- **Pitié ya une bête dans mon pantalon, elle essaye de rentrer dans ma culotte! S'il te plaît débarrasse moi de ce truc! **Me demanda-t-elle hystérique.

- QUOI? Tu veux que je mette ma main dans ton pantalon? Demandais-je choqué.

- **S'il te plaît! Fait vite ce truc grimpe! Je t'en supplie! **Affirma-t-elle en tremblant de terreur.

Je déglutis bruyamment et me rapprochais d'elle. Tout doucement elle écarta son pantalon de sa chair afin que je puisse passer une main à l'intérieur. Elle tremblait de plus en plus et je passais ma main sans regarder où je l'a mettais afin de me saisir de cette chose qui terrorisait tant Bella. J'avais du mal à me concentrer tellement le cœur de Bella battait la chamade et j'essayais d'attraper ce truc, c'était quoi d'ailleurs. Je me saisis enfin de la bête qui s'enroula autour de mon poigner : un serpent! Bella tomba au sol en le voyant et courut jusqu'au couloir terrorisé par l'animal. Moi j'étais furax! Qui avait osé mettre un serpent dans le lit de Bella?


	11. Chapter 11

Note de moi : hé oui je sais enfin! Désolée je sais que pour ma première fiction je vous ai habitué à avoir un chapitre par jour mais mon histoire est complètement différente (je recommence de zéro, je garde juste les perso et différent truc des livres) donc ça met beaucoup plus de temps pour la réflexion et pour la mise en forme. Voili voilou, sinon vous aurez certaines réponses dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 10 : Sale conne!

Aov Bella :

Je tombais sur le sol en voyant le serpent enroulé autour du poignet d'Edward. J'avais horreur des serpents, c'était ma plus grande phobie alors en avoir un qui essayait d'entrer dans ma culotte!!! Je fonçais en rasant le sol jusque dans le couloir afin de m'éloigner au plus vite de cette bestiole! Je regardais Edward et vis dans son regard de la colère, de la rage mais contre qui? Contre moi? Soudains il s'approcha de moi avec le serpent et mon instinct me fit bondir sur mes pieds et commencer à courir. Malheureusement pour moi ma maladresse légendaire elle, se manifesta également lorsque je descendais avec hâte les escaliers et je me vis tombais. Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un… bah non pas de chute? J'ouvrais les yeux et m'aperçu que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward qui m'avait rattrapé à temps et je devins rouge comme une pivoine lorsque je vis sa bouche à quelque centimètre de la mienne. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'essayais tant bien que mal à le calmer. Mais ma peur me rattrapa lorsque je me posait la question fatidique : où est le serpent? Bien sûr celui-ci se manifesta en bougeant dans mon dos, signe qu'il était toujours bien vivant. Je bondis hors des bras de mon Apollon et me réfugié derrière Esmée qui était près du piano.

- Bella ça va? Demanda Edward.

- **Eloigne cette chose de moi! **

- Donne, j'ai faim, un serpent en encas c'est bien! Rigola Emmett.

- Ben alors, la petite humaine à peur d'un serpent mais pas des vampire? S'éclaffa Rosalie.

- **C'est toi qui m'a fait ça? Pourquoi? Qu'Est-ce que je t'ai fait? **demandais-je hors de moi.

- oh ça va si on peut plus rigoler! Grogna Rosalie.

- NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU AS OSE! Hurla-t-il en jetant le serpent par la baie vitrée.

- Edward pourrais-tu être plus précis s'il te plaît et te calmer! Ordonna Carlisle.

- Elle a mis le serpent afin de vérifier que Bella était bien muette et qu'elle ne nous mentes pas! Brailla-t-il en me regardant avec un air d'excuse.

- **Quoi?! Fulminais-je. Tu crois que je serais capable de faire croire a toute ma famille que je suis muette, que j'irai dans une école spécialisé tout ça pour faire croire à un bobard?! T'ES MALADE OU QUOI? **

- Désolée mais qu'est-ce qui me le prouve! Brailla Rosalie en s'approchant de moi.

- **ÇA!!!!**

J'étais en rage et je fulminais à ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, je pris la main de Rosalie et la plaça sur ma gorge, me remémorant mes plus terribles épreuves…

Flash back :

Depuis mon enfance toujours les mêmes gestes, devant les gens, devant ma famille, devant les médecins. l'instinct de préservation et de dissimulation, cachant ma plus grande anomalie, ma plus grande honte. Toujours le même refrain, le médecin s'approchant lentement et me desserrant les doigts afin de trouver se qui cloché chez moi, pourquoi je ne parlais pas. A chaque fois la même réponse du médecin même s'il était à chaque fois différent.

'' Isabella n'as pas de corde vocale, sa gorge est dépourvu de l'appareil sonore!'' avaient dit les médecin.

'' Pourra-t-elle parler un jour? Est-il possible de l'opérer?'' demandais à chaque fois ma mère.

'' Non, elle ne parlera jamais! On ne peut pas soigner ou réparer quelque chose que l'on ne possède pas!'' Affirma chaque médecin.

Et toujours la même scène en rentrant. Ma mère les yeux rivés sur moi, me jugent comme une imperfection de la nature, comme un enfant incapable de survivre sans elle. Le problème de toute mon existence, je ne voulais pas survivre, je veux vivre!

Fin du flash back.

Elle hésita puis tatas ma gorge, et son air horrifié m'indiqua qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre.

Aov Rosalie :

Je m'approchais de Bella afin qu'elle me prouve se qui l'empêche de parler, de tout révéler de notre existence. Ma famille, je ne supporterais jamais que celle-ci soit en danger à cause d'elle. Si jamais un jour elle se met a parler, nous sommes tous condamner. Elle attrapa ma main et la plaça sur sa gorge, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Je fermais les yeux et tâté le plus délicatement possible sa gorge, cherchant son appareil sonore, ses cordes vocales. Rien est pourtant je suis sûr que c'est là normalement que ça devrait se trouver. J'avais fait des études en médecine et en pédiatrie et jamais je ne mettais trompé. C'est alors que j'ouvrais les yeux horrifiés, Bella ne pourra jamais parler et même si par malheur nous devions la transformer elle restera muette jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle m'enleva ma main, j'étais en état de choc et mon frère avait le regard rempli de peine.

- **Tu es satisfaite?! **

- Bella je…je suis désolée…je…

- **Arrête! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de quiconque! Je rentre chez moi! **

- Bella je t'en prie ne fait pas ça! Demanda mon père peiné.

- **Je n'arriverais plus à regarder votre fille ainsi que votre fils en face! C'est mieux ainsi! C'est mieux pour tout le monde! Conclua Bella les larmes au yeux. **

Aov Edward :

Je regardais Bella montais dans sa chambre en pleure, les conclusions de Rosalie m'avait dévasté et Bella avait du voir dans mes yeux. J'avais peur de la rejoindre, de lui faire savoir que j'étais là pour elle. Le problème c'était son sang qui m'attirais même si à chaque fois que j'avais eu envie de la mordre mon instinct de chasseur restait bloqué comme si je courrais un danger. Je montais jusqu'à sa chambre à pas lent afin de lui laisser le temps de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Je toquais à la porte en bon gentleman afin de ne pas la brusquer dans son intimité.

- **Que veux-tu Edward? Me demanda t-elle les yeux rempli de colère. **

- Je voulais juste te dire que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi!

- **Merci mais ça va aller! Ecoute je…non rien laisse tomber! **

- Quoi dit moi, j'ai envie de te connaître j'ai envie de…

- **nous ne devrions pas être ami! Conclu t-elle en partant avec son sac. **

Je la laissais passer, honteux de ma personne. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais au fond? J'étais un monstre, un buveur de sang, l'ennemi juré de son espèce alors pourquoi voulais-je absolument être son ami? Pourquoi avais-je tant besoin d'elle? Mon cœur mort se serra comme pour me donner la réponse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : je suis un monstre!

Aov Bella :

Nous ne devrions pas être ami! Voilà ce que je lui avais fait comprendre grâce au langage des signes. Je ne voulais pas être amie avec lui, je désirais être bien plus a ses yeux. Je partais de la villa avec mon sac sur le dos. J'avais besoin de marcher de toute façon et au moins cela me permettais de réfléchir avant d'arriver jusqu'à la maison. Non, je voulais être plus qu'une simple amie pour Edward, je voulais être sa petite amie, la seule a compter a ses yeux. Mais le problème c'est que l'on ne pouvais pas, j'étais un monstre! Juste une anomalie sur cette planète, une bête de foire au yeux de tous. J'entends déjà les ragots des autres si jamais on était ensemble :

'' il sort avec elle parce qu'elle est muette au moins elle ne lui cassera pas les pieds''

'' ils sont ensemble parce qu'il a pitié d'elle!''…

Non! Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse! Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, je ne supporterais pas d'être son fardeau. Je voulais vivre et c'est ce que je fais lorsque je suis prêt de lui, mais je préfère survivre que d'imposer ma dépendance. OUI dépendance! J'étais, je suis, et je serais toujours dépendante de lui! Dès qu'il était prêt de moi mon corps tout entier le réclamais, sa peau, son odeur, tout! Mais je dois m'éloigner pour son bien, pour qu'il ne subisse pas les regards et les critiques incessantes des autres élèves. Je marchais sans me rendre compte se qu'il se passait autour de moi, ni le lieu auquel je me trouvais. Je levais la tête et constatais que j'étais presque arrivais chez moi. Je traversais la rue afin de rejoindre mon cartier résidentielle et c'est là que je remarquais la voiture de patrouille devant la maison de Charlie. Mon père était-il revenu? Que ce passait-il? Je commençais à m'approcher de plus en plus vite de la maison, comme si mon instinct me disait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Oui mais quoi?

Aov Edward :

Nous ne devrions pas être ami! Voilà la phrase que Bella m'avais balançais en plaine figure grâce à son seul moyen de communication. Même une gifle d'Emmett ne m'aurai pas fait aussi mal alors que c'était le plus fort. Elle qui adorais notre monde, elle qui était tant attiré par celui-ci me rejetait parce que j'étais un vampire. Elle avait raison, j'étais un monstre et nous ne devions pas être ami. Je n'étais pas humain, j'étais un monstre assoiffé de sang, de son sang. Elle avait dû s'en apercevoir et elle me rejette pour cela. Je m'agenouillais au pied de son lit en sanglotant. Je ne l'a connaissais que depuis peu mais j'avais l'impression que l'on venait de m'arracher le cœur. Bella Swan avait réussit à atteindre mon cœur là ou personne n'avait encore réussit pendant plus de cent ans. Et en l'espace de ce court lapse de temps elle l'avait brisé, réduit en une simple poussière de marbre à l'intérieur de mon corps. Pourquoi Bella? Pourquoi me faire ça?

- Elle t'aime Edward, cela se voit dans chacun de ses gestes! Me dit doucement Esmée en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Ça n'as pas d'importance de toute façon!

- Bien sûr que si mon fils, tu es amoureux d'elle et cela ce voit également!

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, je peux pas tomber amoureux d'elle, elle est humaine! Objectais-je.

- L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore! Souviens toi de ce proverbe.

Esmée disparût de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle n'était entrée, prenant soin de refermer la porte afin que le reste de ma famille ne vienne pas me déranger dans ma réflexion. Soudains j'entendis ma sœur pousser un hurlement de chagrin et je me précipitais à ses côtés. Dès qu'elle me vit elle referma son esprit et pris par la main Esmée et Rosalie avant de sortir de la maison.

- Que se passe t-il Alice? Pourquoi partez vous? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose, Bella a besoin de nous, elle n'a pas envie de te voir pour l'instant! Affirma-t-elle peiné.

Mon cœur se serait arrêté si il n'était pas déjà mort. Bella ne voulait me voir, pire elle préférait voir Rosalie qui l'avait blessé émotionnellement plutôt que moi. Je n'en revenais pas. Je couru jusque dans la forêt, une envie de chasser et de me défouler à l'intérieur de moi, mais avant tout une envie de l'oublier, de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Aov Alice :

Bella était parti précipitamment de la maison et je me focalisais sur son avenir immédiat car connaissant Bella, elle serait capable de se faire renverser par la seule voiture dans les parages. Elle était triste et avançais sans but, comme si elle venait de perdre une part d'elle-même en quittant la maison. Je revenais a peine à la réalité qu'une autre vision pris possession de moi, me faisant hurler dû à sa force et à ses émotions.

'' Bella levant la tête et apercevant un policier en uniforme ainsi qu'une voiture de patrouille similaire à celle de son père. L'inquiétude dans son regard et la précipitation. Puis le choc d'une nouvelle, Bella tombant au sol les yeux en pleure, voulant crier mais aucun son ne sortant sa gorge. Elle pris son violon et le tapa violement au sol, le brisant en mille morceau. Le policier essayant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter mais celle-ci ce débattant, allant même jusqu'à giflé le policier en service.''

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, ma petite Bella souffrant le martyre, je devais savoir pourquoi. Il fallait y aller mais le problème c'est que personne ne me laisserais y aller seul. Je me résolut donc à prendre Esmée et Rosalie avec moi, la première car son instinct maternelle calmerais Bella et la dernière parce qu'elle s'en voulais et qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider.

- Que se passe t-il Alice? Pourquoi partez vous? Demanda Edward inquiet.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose, Bella a besoin de nous, elle n'a pas envie de te voir pour l'instant! Affirmais-je peiné.

Nous sortîmes toutes les trois de la villa et montèrent dans la voiture de Rosalie afin de rendre chez Bella. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de la maison ma mère me questionna, je lui racontais ma vision et mes impression. Cependant nous arrivâmes trop tard. Bella était accroupis sur le sol devant sa maison, le reste du violon dans ses mains, des morceaux de celui-ci jonchant le sol tout autour d'elle.

Aov Bella :

Je m'approchais du policier et celui-ci pris un air grave sur son visage, réfléchissant à la manière de formuler une phrase. Je le regardais attentivement cherchant au fond de ses yeux ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre. Il baissa la tête et commença son récit :

- Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre père a était retrouvé mort cette nuit. Un terrible accident de voiture, on a pu identifier son corps grâce à ses emprunte dentaire. Son ami nous as appelé car Charlie ne répondait pas sur son portable ni chez lui. Nous avions cru que vous étiez parti avec lui, nous allions lancé des recherches. Je suis sincèrement désolé, toute mes condoléances. Venez au poste plus tard si vous le souhaitez pour récupérer les affaires de votre père.

J'étais complètement sous le choc, mon père était mort dans un accident de voiture. Pire que tout, il était parti à cause de moi! Si seulement je n'avais pas joué de musique l'autre jour, si seulement je n'avais pas existé. Je fus prise d'une colère noir, envers moi mais également envers la musique, la musique qui était responsable de la mort de Charlie. Je pris mon violon et le tapais contre le sol, sortant toute la haine que j'avais en moi. Maudite musique, maudite Bella, ma malchance et ma poisse on apportaient la mort à mon père. Je ne le reverrais jamais et son dernier souvenir de moi avant la mort était de me tapais et de se culpabiliser face à se geste. Je suis belle et bien un monstre, je détruis tout. J'ai détruis mon père comme j'avais détruis son couple à cause de mon handicap, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Soudains le policier tenta de me relever, de me prendre dans ses bras afin de me consoler. Je ne voulais pas être consoler par lui, je ne voulais pas être consolée du tout. Je mérite cette souffrance, je mériterais la mort. Alors je fis un geste qui ne me ressemblais pas, je lui mis une gifle magistrale afin qu'il me laisse tranquille. Tout à coup je sentis des bras m'enlacer, ceux d'Alice. Alors je vis ensuite Rosalie s'accroupir devant moi et m'enlacer à son tour. Puis je sentis la main d'Esmée, douce et maternelle, caresser mes cheveux. C'est alors que je me rendais compte que mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, et inondé le sol et les débris de mon violon. Ce violon que Charlie m'avait offert, l'image de lui savourant sa plus grande fierté lorsque je jouais de cette instrument me vint en mémoire. Mon père adorais m'entendre jouer, mais plus jamais je ne le ferais. La musique causé trop de souffrance. Soudains la conversation entre le policier et Esmée me fit relever la tête.

- Bella n'étant pas majeur nous devons la reconduire chez sa mère.

- Elle pourrait rester chez nous, et nous joindrons sa mère. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solutions pour Bella.

- Désolée Madame Cullen mais je dois l'emmener avec moi pour le moment, nous contacterons sa mère dès que cette jeune fille sera un peu mieux.

- Vous êtes inhumain, elle vient de perdre son père et tout ce que vous voulez c'est l'emmener au commissariat et la balancer dans un avions!

- C'est la loi! Coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il me pris par le bras et me déposa dans la voiture de police. Je n'arrivais même pas à marcher tellement j'étais anéantis et ce stupide flic voulait se débarrasser de moi comme si j'étais un chien errant. Ma mère, je ne voulais plus la voir, elle venait de ce débarrasser enfin de moi grâce à Charlie. Si jamais je partais auprès d'elle plus jamais je ne reverrais les Cullen, plus jamais je ne reverrais Edward. Une douleur encore plus encré dans mon cœur se manifesta, je me fichais d'où j'allais mais en aucun cas je ne voulais perdre Edward, cela me serait fatale. Il n'y a donc aucun moyen légale pour que je reste auprès d'eux?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : attente. **

**Aov Carlisle : **

**J'attendais Esmée et les filles avec calme essayant de ne pas faire transparaître mon anxiété à mes fils. Je patientais tranquillement, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée. **

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle font bon sang! Brailla Edward.**

**- Tu connais les filles rien que pour choisir leurs fringues elle mettent des heures! Affirma Jasper.**

**- Parle pour toi! C'est toi qui ai avec Alice! Rétorqua Emmett.**

**- D'accord les gars mais là elles sont parties chercher Bella, pas partie faire du shopping! Grommela Edward**

**- Et pourquoi elles ont pas voulu qu'on viennent alors? Demanda Emmett en rigolant.**

**- Arrête de penser au tenue coquine deux minutes, espèce de pervers! Hurla Edward. **

**- T'as qu'à pas lire mes pensées télépathe à la noix! Répondit sèchement le colosse. **

**- Je vous prierais de rester calme les garçons, elle ne vont plus tardées! Affirmais-je.**

**- Tu pense que Bella sera avec elle? Chuchota Edward.**

**- Je l'espère mon fils, elle est sous notre responsabilités, je ne tiens pas à décevoir Charlie! **

**C'est à ce moment là que l'on entendis la voiture au bout du chemin, dérapant en trombe devant la maison et Esmée sortant du côté conducteur folle de rage. Esmée avait conduit, et pire encore de la même façon que Rosalie ce qui n'arrive jamais, même lors de ses pires crise de rage. Voir Esmée dans cet état ainsi que mes filles ne me rassura pas mais alors pas du tout. Elle entrèrent toutes les trois et ma femme claqua la porte si violemment que celle-ci sortit de ses gon et tomba au sol et la baie vitrée explosa. Jasper essaya de calmer nos compagnes mais se fût peine perdu.**

**- Esmée calme toi! Que ce passe t-il? **

**- Charlie est mort! Affirma-t-elle en tombant au sol. Bella, elle…**

**Je me précipitais et la prenait dans mes bras afin de la calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais trop de peine. Charlie était un ami très proche même si celui-ci ne connaissait pas notre secret. Bella devait être bouleversée, mais d'ailleurs où est-elle?**

**Aov Edward : **

**Esmée venait de nous annoncer que Charlie était mort. Elle me regarda alors dans les yeux, me transmettant toute la scène qui venait de ce dérouler un peu plus tôt. Bella était en état de choc, elle était par terre, des sanglots et des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues, tout son être tremblais. Puis elle pris son violon, puis le brisa violemment sur le sol, tapant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'une poignée d'allumette. Elle était tellement en colère et tellement fragile que je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir écouté Alice. J'aurai dû être présent pour elle, j'aurai pu la calmer, la rassurer. Puis d'autres images me furent transmisse et j'en grognait de rage, comment ce policer à la gomme avait pu parler aussi sèchement à ma mère. Puis une image bouleversa tout mon être : Bella le regard rempli de larmes mise de force dans la voiture de police, je regard suppliant, les mains posées sur la vitre comme une enfant que l'on enlève à sa famille. Bella fait partie de ma famille, de ma vie, de mon être! Non, pitié non, j'ai besoin d'elle! Je me mis à courir en direction du commissariat sans me soucier du reste, j'ai trop besoin de Bella car sans elle je ne suis pas moi! Comment une humaine a-t-elle bien pu me transformer à ce point là, moi qui ne me souciais de personne? Ce n'est pas une simple humaine, c'est Bella, et tout mon être cri sa dépendance envers celle-ci! Oui sa dépendance! Bella est ma drogue, mon carburant, ce qui me donne envie de tenir bon face au monstre que je suis! Je ne les laisserais pas faire! Ils ne peuvent pas me prendre Bella! **

…**PENDANT CE TEMPS A VOLTERRA… **

**Aov Marcus : **

**J'étais installé dans mes appartements, ne passant presque plus de temps avec mes frères sauf lors de grand conseil ou lors des repas. Je me lassais de cette vie depuis plusieurs siècles. Je ne m'intéresse vraiment plus à rien sauf peut-être à la descendance de ma très cher Didyme et moi. Quatre cent ans déjà que tu nous as quitté et si je suis en vie c'est parce que je t'ai fait cette foutu promesse! Je me souvient notre rencontre ma douce et je ne l'oublierais jamais! **

**Flash back : **

**Je chassais la nuit dans une ville au sud de l'Italie et je t'ai vue à ton balcon, tu étais magnifique mon amour sous l'éclairage de la lune. Puis je suis entré dans ton monde, rempli de richesse et de courtisant. Ton père était un homme riche et d'un orgueil sans pareil ne supportant pas le regard des autres sur toi. Nous avions eu plusieurs rendez vous secret et nous étions fascinés l'un par l'autre. Puis un jour j'ai eu le courage de t'avouer mon amour, ton sourire était si lumineux se jour là! Et tes yeux chocolat reflétais un millier d'étoile. Nous nous sommes enfuis en pleine nuit et nous sommes mariée. Mes frères s'y était opposé :**

**-un vampire et une humaine honte à toi Marcus! Avait dit Aro.**

**- tu me répugne, te marier avec un cascroute! Brailla Caïus. **

**Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais être avec toi, et rien qu'avec toi. Puis sans comprendre comment tu es tombée enceinte et c'étais pour toi la plus belle chose au monde, malgré les côtes brisés et les bleus sur tout ton corps tu restais souriante et belle comme au premier jour. Puis l'enfant est sortie de ton ventre, une magnifique petite fille au yeux chocolat. Mais tu était entrain de mourir et j'ai dû te transformer. Tu m'avais demandé à ce moment là de protéger notre fille, de l'éloigné de toi, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ton pouvoir lors de ton réveil fût impressionnant, faire ressortir les sentiments des gens et les amplifier. Nous avions vécu longtemps en surveillant de loin notre fille qui eu a son tour des enfants. Malheureusement avec le temps la partie vampirique de notre descendance disparût avec les nouvelles générations. Quant mes frères ont appris que nous avions eu une fille ils voulaient la possédée et vue que celle-ci était à moitié immortelle elle survécue à ses enfants, a ses petit enfants. Mais un jour Aro réussit à la retrouver et c'est là que tout à basculé. Aro a tué notre fille et tu as voulu te venger mais je n'ai pas pu les arrêter et tu es morte auprès de notre fille en me faisant jurer de veiller sur notre descendance.**

**Fin du Flash Back.**

**J'étais devant notre arbre généalogique représentait par des petites pierre carrées sur le mur de notre chambre. Un phénomène étrange se passait à chaque fois qu'un descendant mourrait la petite pierre le représentant devenait noir alors que sa couleur d'origine était blanche. C'est en regardant les pierres presque toute noir maintenant qu'une nouvelle se noircis : Charlie! **

**- Maître, désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais vous informer qu'un acte de décès au nom de Charlie Swan vient de vous être transmis! **

**- Dépose le sur mon bureau, Chelsea! **

**- Marcus?! **

**- Oui Chelsea? Demandais-je lasse de tout cela.**

**- Que comptez vous faire pour Isabella? Elle n'as que 16 ans, j'ai appris par Mr Kent que la jeune fille vivait désormais avec Charlie à Forks! **

**- Je vais devoir y aller pour trouver une solution! Fait préparer tout le nécessaire! **

**- Dois-je prévenir Maître Aro et Maître Caïus? Demanda-t-elle timidement.**

**- Non, je leurs expliquerai moi-même! Tu fais bien évidemment partie du voyage! Nous partirons dans deux heures! Appel Mr Kent afin qu'il commence à faire le nécessaire! **

**- Tout sera fait! Je vous attendrez dans le hall d'entrée! Finit-elle en fermant la porte.**

**Aov Aro : **

**J'étais dans mon bureau entrain de m'organiser pour l'occasion des nouvelles recrue afin d'organiser une fête. J'effectuais la liste des invités lorsque mon frère Marcus entra et me salua. **

**- Pourquoi tant de cérémonial Marcus? Demandais-je calmement.**

**- Je dois partir pour Forks, un descendant est mort! Affirma celui-ci passivement.**

**- Tu continue à les protéger? Voyons Marcus ce ne sont que des humains et puis cela fait déjà longtemps maintenant! Tu devrais arrêter de te préoccuper de…**

**- ARO! Jamais tu m'entends! Ma parole est d'or et tu le sait! Je pars avec Chelsea et je serais de retour très bientôt! **

**- Bien Marcus! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser! Passe mes amitiés à Carlisle et a son clan! **

**- Ce sera fait! Finit-il puis sortis de la pièce.**

**Encore une fois mon frère part pour enterrer un insignifiant humain, quant comprendra-t-il que notre statut nous place bien au dessus de cette stupide espèce. Mais je sais que cela lui tiens à cœur et que jamais au grand jamais il ne trahira sa promesse, il ne l'aurai jamais faite si par un malheureux accident. Caïus lui n'as aucun remord d'avoir tué Didyme, pour lui c'était même amusant. Finalement je préfère qu'il tienne sa promesse, perdre mon frère aurait était une épreuve douloureuse et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un sentiment humains tel que celui-ci ne ce manifeste!**

…**A FORKS….**

**- Bonjour Monsieur l'agent, je suis Monsieur Kent, représentant légal de la famille Swan! J'ai des documents attestant que Monsieur Swan, dans le cas où Mlle Isabella Marie Swan serait à sa charge et que celui-ci décède j'ai un pouvoir absolue en ce qui concerne l'avenir de cette jeune fille. **

**- Heu… non ce droit revient à sa mère! **

**- Non car selon la loi de cet Etat si la mère détenant la garde de l'enfant confit celle-ci pour un temps indéterminé comme c'est le cas ici présent à un parent elle perd tout c'est droit sur Isabella! **

**- Que faisons nous dans le cas présent? **

**- Un parent de cette demoiselle doit venir ici pour discuter avec elle, il arrivera dans à peu près 10 heures. **

**- Bien nous la garderons ici en attendant! **

**- Bien évidemment aucune visite ne dois être autorisé, nous ne tenons pas à ce que quelqu'un influence Isabella dans son future choix! Concluais-je avant de partir.**


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous je sais que j'ai mis très longtemps avant de mettre la suite mais en ce moment je suis en Angleterre. Deplus je suis entrain d'écrire mon propre bouquin donc j'ai pas pu beaucoup avancé…. J'espère que ça vous plaira quant même…je ne sais pas quant arrivera la suite, dès que j'aurai le temps sans doute! N'oubliais pas les reviews.

Chapitre 13 : libération !

Aov Bella :

Que faisais-je ici? Pourquoi m'avoir mise dans cet endroit? Qu'avais-je fait de mal? Toute ses questions revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête comme une chanson que quelqu'un avait mis sur répétition. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine me faisait mal et l'image de mon père n'arrêtait pas de me venir en tête. Mon père, mort! Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues ne voulant pas stopper. Mal, j'avais vraiment mal et je voulais que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve! Mon père que je venais enfin de retrouver, mon père si attentionné, si bon avec moi, me traitant comme une personne normal ne pouvait pas être mort! Pitié dite moi que c'est une blague, que mon père va surgir devant cette grille et me dire qu'il m'avait fait une belle farce! Pourquoi suis-je derrière une grille? D'ailleurs où suis-je? Dans une prison! Pourquoi? Croient-ils que j'aurai tué Charlie? Il n'aurait pas tord cependant si seulement je n'avais pas joué de ce fichu piano, si seulement j'avais su dire non à mon père, il serait encore là prêt de moi! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une égoïste! Mes larmes redoublèrent face à cette constations : je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde! Pourquoi est-ce si dur, je voulais juste vivre normalement, être simplement moi! Mais peut-être que c'est de là que vient le problème, c'est moi le problème, je n'apporte que le malheur alors pourquoi suis-je en vie? Que ne donnerais-je pas pour voir Edward arriver et arracher les barreaux de ma cellule? Si seulement je n'étais pas une bête de foire, un monstre causant de la souffrance autour de moi, j'aurai pû être avec Edward. Arrête de fantasmer Bella, il est un dieu vivant, pourquoi voudrait-il être avec toi? Cela n'a pas de sens!

Aov Edward :

Courir! Toujours courir afin de délivrer ma Bella…je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible, je veux parler du coup de foudre. Comment une simple humaine a pu faire surgir en moi un tel sentiment? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive lorsqu'elle est auprès de moi, à croire que mon humanité se réveille en étant à ses côtés. Moi qui pensait depuis des décennies que je n'avais plus d'âmes, elle a réussit à me prouver le contraire et il faut bien le reconnaître c'est vraiment exceptionnel. Moi qui croyait tout savoir sur tout le monde, savoir tout sûr cette terre, en sa présence j'ai l'impression qu'il reste cependant énormément de chose à découvrir et à partager. Moi qui était las de cette vie, las d'être ce que je suis, j'ai maintenant l'impression que j'ai ma place dans ce monde, à croire que ma place n'existe pas sans Bella. Je me rapproche à grand pas du commissariat et il faut que je ralentisse mon allure si je ne veux pas dévoilé notre secret. Même si Bella est au courant, le reste du monde lui ne l'ai pas et même si mon monde se résume à Bella maintenant il faut que je fasse attention. Je m'approchais du bâtiment lorsque je vis un homme vêtu comme un avocat sortir. Il releva la tête et resta sans voix.

« Tien un vampire! Oh…ce doit être un de la famille Cullen, Marcus m'avait prévenue qu'ils séjourné ici »

- Bonjour, puis-je vous être utile? Demanda celui-ci.

- Dite moi ce que vous faites ici et comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissez Marcus et que vous êtes encore humains? Demandais-je en m'énervant.

- Ma famille s'occupe de ses intérêt de génération en génération! Et je suis ici pour un problème d'ordre familiale! Affirma-t-il.

« Si je lui avoue que Isabella Swan et une descendante de Marcus je suis mort! Il va me tuer! » Pensa celui-ci malgré lui.

- Quoi?! C'est impossible! Comment Bella peut-elle être la descendante de Marcus? Gaffais-je.

- Comment savez-vous cela? Oh non, ne me dite pas que vous êtes Edward?! J'ai vraiment pas de chance, il va me tuer! Gémi l'homme.

- Écoutez, il ne vous arrivera rien, Carlisle doit sûrement être au courant à présent! Il faut que je vois Bella c'est important!

- Suivez moi…

Je suivais l'homme avec hâte, rien ne comptais plus pour moi que Bella a cette instant. Je n'en revenais pas de savoir que Bella était la descendante d'un roi Volturi et plus particulièrement de Marcus. Comment cela était-il possible? Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la cellule de Bella malgré les protestations de ce flic miteux que j'avais envie de tuer pour avoir osé parler comme à un chien à ma mère. Ce que je vis me bouleversa et je dû me retenir de toute mes forces afin de ne pas broyer les barreaux et faire sortir ma douce de ce terrible endroit. Ma si douce Bella, si gentille, assise en boule par terre, les joues couverte de larmes et déchirait par le chagrin. Je me promis alors une chose, ne jamais plus la voir pleurer ainsi même si cela devait me coûter la vie.

Aov Alice :

J'étais dans le salon, installé sur Jasper, celui-ci me serrant fort dans ses bras afin de me consoler. J'étais bouleversé par la mort de Charlie mais encore plus par le regard suppliant de Bella, pleurant à chaude larmes. Quel imbécile ce flic, les seules personnes dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment c'était nous! Soudains je me crispais, une vision puissante s'immiscent dans mon esprit. Edward et un homme discutant…Bella descendante de Marcus…Bella dans la cellule… Marcus débarquant à Forks. Ma tête me faisait mal tellement la vision était puissante. Marcus allait venir a Forks pour Bella. Je retrouvais mes esprits et me sentis secoué avec violence.

- Alice!!!! Hurlais Jasper.

- Pitié Jasper, j'ai suffisamment mal à la tête! Pas besoin de hurler! Marmonnais-je.

- Alice tu m'as fait peur! T'ai resté inconsciente pendant quinze minutes! Affirma celui-ci en me serrant dans ses bras.

- QUOI?? Hurlais-je ahuri. Impossible!

- Si on peut te l'assurer! Affirma Rosalie l'air soucieuse.

- Carlisle! On a un gros problème! Braillais-je en me détachant de Jasper.

Toute la famille déboulèrent dans le salon hormis Jasper et Rosalie qui était avec moi, et Edward qui se trouvait auprès de Bella.

- Qui a-t-il Alice? Qu'as tu vu? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Marcus arrive, ici à Forks, il vient pour Bella! Affirmais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

- Pourquoi s'intéresse t-ils tous à cette ridicule humaine? Demanda Rosalie exaspéré et jalouse.

- Parce que cette ridicule humaine comme tu le dis est en faite la descendante de Marcus! Répondis-je sèchement. Et après ce que tu lui as fait, je me demande comment il va réagir!

- Carlisle je crois que tu ferais mieux d'appeler Marcus afin…

- Je vais le faire de suite! En attendant…préparez la maison…Alice surveille le futur de Bella, et surtout dorénavant Rosalie tiens toi correctement! Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair! Parla le patriarche d'un ton ferme mais posé.

- Très claire! Affirma ma sœur entre ses dents et serrant ses poings.

Aov Bella :

- Bella? Demanda un doux ténor et je relevais la tête.

- **Edward?! Pourquoi il ne veulent pas me laisser sortir? **Demandais-je en langage des signes.

- Un dénommé Marcus doit venir te voir… il a ta garde désormais!

- **Tonton Marcus est encore en vie? Demandais-je ahuri.**

- Tu connais Marcus? Demanda mon adonis.

- **Non pas vraiment…papa m'a dis que j'avais un oncle en Italie appelé Marcus, il était venue me voir a la naissance et puis après il est retourné en Italie on a jamais eu de nouvelle de lui! **

- …

- **Edward fait moi sortir de là, je t'en supplie, je peux pas l'attendre chez vous?**

- Carlisle va sûrement lui téléphoner, dès que c'est arrangé je te conduirais moi-même à la maison!

- **Attend une minute, Carlisle connaît mon oncle? **

- Oui et même très bien, un peu comme si ça faisait des siècles!


	15. Chapter 15

Note de votre auteur chérie (oui je sais je m'envoie des fleurs mais j'y peut rien c'est juste que je suis si touché par toute vos reviews), voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!

Chapitre 14 : la famille!

Aov Marcus

J'était dans l'avion, plongeais dans mes songes. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Isabella c'était lors de sa naissance et j'étais presque partis comme un voleur lorsque j'ai sentie son odeur. Oui, elle était si enivrante et me rappelais celle de didyme. Je me demande si seule sont odeur lui ressemble… Ma femme était sublime, ainsi que ma fille et beaucoup de leurs trait ont disparut avec les nouvelles générations, cependant leurs yeux chocolats sont resté. J'espère de tout mon être que notre petite Isabella ai gardé cette couleur, après tout il ne me reste plus qu'elle! Je suis tirais de mes songes par Chelsea qui me secoué lentement le bras.

- Que se passe t-il Chelsea? Demandais-je lasse.

- Désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai Carlisle du clan Cullen qui souhaiterais vous parler…un sujet délicat et important!

- passe le moi! Affirmais-je en tendant ma main.

Je pris le téléphone et me dirigeais à l'arrière de l'appareil bien que ce soit inutile car je savais que Chelsea entendrais tout mais au moins elle comprendrais mon besoin d'intimité et ne me poserait aucune question même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Carlisle, cher amis que me vaut cet appel? Demandais-je en toute cérémonie.

- Marcus, je désirerais vous parler au sujet d'Isabella!

- Comment la connaissez vous? Il y a un problème? Elle est en danger? Demandais-je affolé ce qui surpris mon interlocuteur.

- Nous ne t'inquiète pas, elle est un peu brisé suite à la mort de son père… celui-ci était partis aider un amis et nous l'avez confier.

- Oh et bien merci de vous en être occuper…

- Marcus, Bella a deviné pour notre statut et je me vois dans l'obligeance de t'informer que quelque chose de fort unis mon fils à cette jeune fille.

- Edward! Affirmais-je surpris.

- Oui et malheureusement le policier a emmener Bella au commissariat sans ménagement, elle est bouleversé, il serait peut-être plus prudent de…

- Je vais appeler mon interlocuteur sur place, il emmènera Isabella chez vous et nous arriverons ensuite afin de convenir à un arrangement! Concluais-je pensif.

- Marcus, j'aimerais savoir combien de personne sont avec toi afin que mon hospitalité soit à la hauteur de nos visiteur.

- Il n'y aura que moi ainsi que Chelsea! Cependant vous vous doutez bien que si il m'arrivait quoique ce soit…

- Je ne compte pas créer de guerre, Marcus! Par contre n'oubliez pas que nous avons un traité et donc qu'il vous sera dans l'impossibilité de chasser à Forks et ses environs!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne resterons pas aussi longtemps! Concluais-je. A bientôt Carlisle.

Je raccrochais le téléphone pensif, alors comme cela le jeune Edward est attiré par ma petite Isabella, qui l'aurai cru! Heureusement que Aro ne soit pas venue avec moi car il aurait pris cette information comme un moyen d'agrandir notre clan par un autre pouvoir sans même tenir compte du bonheur de ma descendance. Je retournais sur mon siège le sourire au lèvre. Mon Isabella savait pour notre existence est n'était pas effrayait, elle tenait finalement plus de Didyme que ce que je pouvais penser!

Aov Carlisle

Marcus venait de raccrocher et je n'en revenais pas, il est difficile de surprendre un vampire mais là la surprise était de taille! Marcus Volturi, le vampire qui ne montrait aucun sentiment appart celui de l'ennuie semblait réellement inquiet au sujet de Bella, c'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais être inquiet pour quelqu'un. Toute ma famille me regardait en silence, attendant que je leurs confirme les dires de Marcus.

- Bon, il semblerait que Marcus vienne avec pour seule compagnie Chelsea! Il va contacter son interlocuteur afin qu'il ramène Bella à la villa où nous les attendront tous!

- Carlisle, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille jusqu'au poste de police avec la Volvo, Edward est parti en courant et je le voix mal comment il pourrait revenir ici avec deux humains sur le dos! Affirma Alice en gloussant.

- je suis d'accord! En ce qui te concerne Rosalie, tu avouera d'entrer ce qui c'est passé entre Bella et toi à Marcus, il sera peu être mécontent mais je préfère joué franc jeu avec lui plutôt que de risquer une guerre!

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Carlisle? Demanda Jasper.

- si nous lui mentons il emmènera Bella avec lui, je préfère prendre ce risque plutôt…

- Un cadeau de pardon serait une bonne idée! Étant donné que Bella à briser son violon je pense que tu pourrais lui en racheter un Rosalie, cela montrera ta bonne foie et ton regret pour ce geste déplacé! Affirma Esmée.

Aov Rosalie

Suivant le conseil de ma mère je montais dans ma voiture afin de me rendre à Seattle afin d'acheter un nouveau violon à Bella. Je m'étais conduite comme une imbécile envers elle et je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne mérité pas ma rencoeur envers elle. J'étais jalouse, et je le suis toujours car elle a ce que j'ai toujours désiré et ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Oui je l'envie, mais plus particulièrement cette part d'humanité que je n'aurai plus jamais. Jalouse parce que j'avais été transformé pour être la compagne d'Edward et qu'il m'avait toujours ignoré, ma beauté ne lui faisant aucun effet. Puis lorsque j'avais remarqué qu'aucune de nous ne l'intéressé, j'étais soulagé. Malheureusement elle est entré dans nos vie et Edward à commencé a avoir des sentiments pour elle, même si il ne l'avouera pas parce qu'il est trop fier pour cela. Je suis trop fière et arrivé a la conclusion qu'une simple humaine ai plus de valeur au yeux d'Edward que moi m'avait un peu mis les nerf a vif. Cependant je dois bien avouer que Bella a rendu Edward différent, meilleur et rien que pour cela elle mérite tout mon respect.

J'arrivais enfin dans Seattle et je freinais sec devant un magasin d'antiquité. Dans la vitrine de celui-ci un magnifique violon blanc et or trônait en son centre. Il représentait tout à fait Bella, une beauté presque antique mais incroyablement précieuse en ce monde. Il faut croire que finalement Edward avait déteint sur moi et que j'estime plus Bella que je ne pensais.

- Bonjour Madame, j'aimerai savoir combien coûte le violon en vitrine. Demandais-je gentiment.

- C'est pour vous? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Non c'est pour une fille que j'apprécie voyez-vous! Répondis-je d'un tond aigre.

- Désolée mais ce violon est destiné à quelqu'un de spéciale, donc non il n'est pas a vendre!

- J'ai de quoi payer et mon amie est spéciale! Affirmais-je énervé.

- Et qu'à t-elle de si spéciale votre amie? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

- Elle est muette mais sait ce faire entendre, elle est douce et gentille mais ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, elle est maladroite mais…

- Muette vous dites?! Dans ce cas là je vous le donne!

- Non je tiens à lui faire ce cadeau dite moi votre prix! Concluais-je agacée.

Je payais le violon ainsi que son étuis assortis et me précipité vers la sortie quant la vendeuse m'interpella.

- Retenez bien ceci : la musique et le reflet de l'âme et l'étuis son gardien! Quant la mélodie et le coeur ne font qu'un, la prophétie oubliée se trouvera sous ton nez.

- euh…ok?!

Je conduisais sur le chemin du retour laissant les paroles de cette vieille folle résonner dans ma tête comme une musique en boucle.

_La musique est le reflet de l'âme et l'étuis son gardien! Quant la mélodie et le cœur ne font qu'un, la prophétie oubliée se trouvera sous ton nez. _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien voulu dire? J'y connais absolument rien en charade moi!


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédent.**

**Chapitre 15 délivrance : **

**Aov Kent : **

**Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux, la jeune Isabella est muette! Heureusement pour elle que le jeune Edward peut lire dans les pensées parce que sinon…**

**- Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées! **

**- Comment cela ce fait-il? Demandais-je étonné.**

**- C'est un mystère, surtout pour moi! Affirma celui-ci.**

**Mon téléphone se mit a vibrer et je décrochais rapidement en voyant le numéro de Marcus s'afficher. Que me voulait-il? Devrais-je m'inquiéter? **

**- Allo? Demandais-je la voie légèrement tendu. Oui bien entendu, je vais de ce pas voir l'agent afin qu'Isabella soit libéré sur le champs et nous la conduiront chez les Cullen! Oui le jeune Edward est avec moi! Bien sûr je vous le passe tout de suite! **

**Aov Edward : **

**Mr Kent me tendit le téléphone en tremblant, je vis signe à Bella que je revenais très vite et que tout ce passerai bien. Elle me fit un petit signe de tête et je sortais du commissariat afin d'être tranquille.**

**- Edward je suis content de pouvoir te parler! Affirma Marcus légèrement soulagé.**

**- Que puis-je pour toi Marcus? Demandais-je intrigué.**

**- J'aimerai savoir ce que ma petite Isabella pense de tout cela…**

**- Malheureusement je ne peux pas te renseigner…**

**- QUOI?! Que ce soit bien clair entre nous jeune Cullen, c'est ma descendance et je te demande cela comme un service! Me coupa Marcus énervé.**

**- J'aimerai bien mais il m'est impossible d'accéder a ses pensées! J'ai déjà essayais plusieurs fois mais sans aucun résultat et vue que celle-ci est muette nos moyens de communication…commençais-je a me justifier mais Marcus me coupa encore une fois la parole.**

**- Muette!! Alors c'est bien plus grave que ce que je ne pensé! Nous nous retrouverons tous à la villa, et en se qui concerne Isabella sache que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ta vie risque de finir de façon très tragique! Me menaça Marcus.**

**J'approuvais et raccrochais le téléphone soucieux. Marcus à l'air très attaché à Bella mais lorsque celui-ci avait appris pour son handicape il est carrément devenu hystérique et je dois bien avoué que jamais au grand jamais Marcus n'avait agis de la sorte avant ce jour. Que me cachait-il? **

**Aov Bella : **

**Edward venait juste de partir et mon cœur me faisait de nouveau souffrir comme si, a cet instant précis, une part de lui venait de partir avec Edward. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me mettre debout mais rien a faire j'étais complètement épuisé et je préfère encore mourir que de dormir dans cet endroit! Si mon père me voyait en ce moment je crois bien qu'il aurait tué le gardien. Repenser à mon père me fit réaliser que jamais plus il ne sera là, jamais plus il me demandera de faire la cuisine. Jamais plus il ne regardera un match à la télé en me demandant de me joindre à lui pour ce goinffrer de pizza. Et tout ça à cause de moi! A cause de la musique! A cause de mon besoin de faire plaisir au autre! J'aurai dû lui dire non et m'enfermer dans ma chambre au lieu de faire bêtement ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Sans que je m'en rende compte mes larmes coulé le long de mes joues mais cela ne m'importé peut car personne n'était là pour les voir. A peine Edward était sorti que l'avocat c'était éclipsé sans dire un mot, en même temps je ne lui en veut pas, qui aimerai tenir compagnie à une fille qui ne parle pas?! Je blottissais ma tête entre mes bras afin de cacher ses larmes au visiteur que je n'aurai pas entendu venir. Je devrais être en cours sûrement à cette heure ci mais je m'en contrefout royalement, tout ce que je voulais à présent c'est que mon père franchisse la porte en me criant et en rigolant '' je t'ai bien eu hein! Je suis plus coriace que ça!'' mais non, il ne reviendra pas, il ne reviendra jamais! J'imagine déjà Éric et ses gros titre : Bella la silencieuse est orpheline! **

**J'entendis soudain un bruit de clé puis des pas se rapprochant de moi, mais je ne voulais pas bouger, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tellement j'étais épuisé. Puis je sentis une main froide dans mon dos et je relevais la tête afin de le voir. Edward avait le regard triste et sans réfléchir j'entourais mes bras autour de son coup pendant que celui-ci ce redressait. **

**- Bella te sens-tu capable de marcher? Demanda doucement mon adonis. **

**Je secouais la tête négativement et me serrais encore plus contre lui, espérant qu'il ne me repousse pas après ce que je lui avais plutôt dans la journée. Mais il n'en fit rien, et au contraire il passa son autre main sous mes jambes afin de me porter dans ses bras comme on porte une petite fille. Je coinçais ma tête dans son coup et respirais son odeur si enivrante et calmante pour moi. Je sentais sa main se faire maladroite dans mon dos, essayant sûrement de me réconforter comme il le pouvait.**

**Aov Esmée :**

**Je préparais la maison afin d'accueillir Marcus et Chelsea tout en essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer. Ce policier est un imbécile de première et j'espère pour lui qu'il ne recroisera pas ma route de sitôt car je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. C'est la première fois que je suis autant énervé contre quelqu'un et Jasper essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer avec des vagues d'apaisement. Le pauvre il doit être complètement à bout à cause de toute les émotions qui se trouve dans la maison. Et cela ne va pas s'arranger lorsque Bella sera de retour. Ma pauvre petite Bella, si gentille, elle était complètement dévastée. Comment les humains peuvent être aussi cruelle? Franchement ce flic de pacotille aurai dû comprendre que dans un instant pareil elle avait besoin d'appuis féminin, de l'appuis d'une mère afin de la consoler. Ma pauvre petite chérie, je te promets que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse et souriante! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer car cela me brise le cœur! **

**Aov Alice : **

**Je venais d'arriver sur le parking du commissariat lorsqu'une vision me tapa de plain fouet « Bella baissant la tête devant Marcus le regard triste et celui-ci qui la serre dans ces bras en lui disant qu'elle est magnifique. Rosalie arrivant avec un magnifique violon et Marcus remerciant ma sœur pour le cadeau d'anniversaire » ma vision s'arrêta et je poussais un cri de stupeur. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Bella! Ma pauvre petite Bella! Quel triste anniversaire! Apprendre la mort de son père un tel jour et en plus se faire traiter comme une prisonnière. Quant Esmée et Carlisle vont apprendre ça ils vont être bouleversé! **

**Aov Marcus : **

**Je venais d'avoir Edward au téléphone et ce qu'il me révéla me mis dans tout mes état! Ma petite Isabella est muette, ce ne doit être qu'une coïncidence, elle ne dois pas avoir de lien avec cette prophétie perdu! Tout ce que nous avez dit la reine avant de mourir c'est que la futur reine silencieuse nous destituera du trône! Non ça n'a rien avoir avec elle. Soudains je me senti mal à l'aise comme si j'avais oublié un truc important à faire aujourd'hui.**

**- Chelsea, quel jours somme nous? Demandais-je lassement.**

**- Hum, le 13 septembre, aujourd'hui Isabella à 17 ans! Affirma-t-elle tristement.**

**- Ma pauvre chérie, perdre son père le jour de son anniversaire! Affirmais-je démoralisé.**

**- j'ai pensé à quelque présent pour elle avant de partir, il sont tous dans la malle, j'ai pensé que vous désireriez les choisir vous-même! M'informa Chelsea en baissant la tête.**

**- Décidément tu pense à tout! Merci beaucoup!**

**Je me dirigeais devant la malle en bois brun qui se trouver un peu en retrait dans l'appareil et l'ouvrais très lentement. De nombreuse robe se trouvé à l'intérieure, plus magnifique les unes que les autres, ainsi qu'un assortiment de chaussure, de sac et de bijou. Cependant un coffret blanc incrusté d'une note de musique doré attira mon attention et je l'ouvris précautionneusement afin de ne pas l'abîmer. A l'intérieur de celui-ci je trouvé une parure datent d'au moins quatre siècle. De magnifique anneaux doré munie d'une perle de nacre blanche comme boucle d'oreille avec un collier et une bague assortie. Pour moi cette parure était unique tout comme mon Isabella et je me surpris a sourire en pensant à elle. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin la serrer dans mes bras. **

…

**Bon vous connaissez la suite… si vous avez aimé appuyé sur le petit bouton vert et si vous avez pas aimé eh ben faite pareil donc en claire je veux des reviews. Sinon j'aurai pas de motivation pour écrire la suite!**


	17. Chapter 17

Aov Edward :

Je portais Bella jusque dans la voiture suivit de très prêt par notre cher monsieur Kent qui ne détournait pas son regard ne serais-je qu'une seconde d'elle. Ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre c'était le regard triste de ma sœur lorsque nous approchâmes et je projetais dans son esprit afin de comprendre ce qui n'allais pas.

'' _ma Bella, c'est horrible! Apprendre la mort de son père le jour de son anniversaire! Elle va avoir énormément besoin de toi Edward afin de surmonter cette épreuve! Elle aimait Charlie plus que tout! ''_

Je montais dans la voiture et baissais les yeux afin de contempler Bella qui dormait profondément maintenant. A la voir comme ça on pourrait croire voir un ange, elle avait l'air libre et sans soucis et je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver. Cependant je fus tirais violement de mes songes lorsque Kent se mit à hurler dans sa tête.

'' _Attend une minute…elle est muette au mon dieu! Est-ce dont elle la reine silencieuse! Décidément Marcus va me transformer en kebab! En plus j'ai toujours pas mis la main sur cette foutu prophétie à la gomme! De toute manière ça fait plus de deux mille ans qu'ils la cherche, ils peuvent bien attendre encore un peu! Pitié pourquoi j'ai si peu de veine, je vais mourir sans avoir eu le temps de dire à Josh que je l'aime! Je suis maudit c'est pas possible! Dite moi que je rêve! Oui ça doit être ça je suis en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller!''_

- S'il vous plaît vous pouvez pas arrêter deux seconde! Non vous ne rêvez pas, et c'est quoi cette prophétie? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez d'autre encore?

'' _ça y est il a découvert que je suis homosexuel et il va le crier sur tout les toit!''_

- Moi mais je cache rien qu'est ce que vous racontez! Balbutia Kent mais trop tard j'avais entendu ses pensées et j'avais pas pu retenir mon geste de recul.

- Écoute Edward je sais que tu veux des réponses mais pour le moment on a un gros problème! Affirma Alice.

- Quoi? Bella a…

- Bella a besoin de nouvelle fringue et de cadeau! Donc je vous dépose et je fonce faire du shopping je serais rentré bien avant Marcus donc pas la peine de protester! Affirma-t-elle avec le sourire.

Je me concentrais sur ses pensées afin de comprendre ce qu'elle caché.

'' _Edward soit fair-play et arrête de lire dans mes pensées espèce de curieux! Bon toi qui veut tant savoir tu voudrais bien me dire quel gâteau correspondrait le plus a Bella!''_

- Alice si tu crois que je vais être d'accord pour organiser une fête après ce qu'à vécu Bella tu te met le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ma vieille! Affirmais-je bassement afin qu'aucune oreille humaine n'entende.

- Edward, au moins ça lui changera un peu les idées! Affirma Alice.

- Écoute moi bien : un gâteau pour une personne! Pas de renouvellement de la garde robe! Et pas de déco comme tu le fait si bien sinon j'emmène Bella très loin!

- Oh Edward t'ai pas drôle franchement! Bon alors dans ce cas un gâteau moyen comme ça si elle en veux une autre part elle pourra. En ce qui concerne la garde robe, trois bustier, deux t-shirt, des sous-vêtements, deux robes et quatre pantalon slim! Juste des fleurs pour la déco, allez dit oui!

- Ok OK! Mais tu te contente de se que tu viens de me dire sinon je fais en sorte que la fête se passe sans nous! Affirmais-je.

- Edward je te savais pas si entreprenant! Rigola Alice et je me pincé l'arrête du nez.

Aov Aro :

Je commençais à en avoir drôlement marre que Marcus s'occupe de sa descendance humaine, franchement il faut y mettre un terme! Depuis que Didyme est morte il fait acte de présence parmi nous alors qu'il montre un grand intérêt pour les cascroute! C'est un comble tout de même, préférer des humains au vampire!

- Aro j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi!

- Oui Caïus qu'il y a-t-il? Demandais-je intéresser.

- je commence à en avoir plus que marre que Marcus s'occupe de sa descendance juste bonne a nous nourrir! Gronda mon frère.

- Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi mais nous ne pouvons pas agir pour l'instant de toute façon que pouvons nous faire? Demandais-je lasse.

- C'est très simple pourtant! Il ne lui reste plus qu'Isabella! Soit on la tue soit si tu vois un potentiel chez elle on la transforme et on en fait un moyen de pression sur Marcus! Affirma-t-il le sourire sadique au lèvre.

- ce n'est pas bête! Mais tu sais que nous ne devons pas prendre de décision avec les Cullen et la voyante j'ai pas envie qu'ils préviennent Marcus!

- Pas de problème en tout cas nous somme d'accord sur ce point! Marcus doit changer d'attitude sinon nous pourrions avoir un problème dans les troupes!

Mon frère quitta la pièce fier de lui, quant à moi j'avais un drôle de pressentiment, comme si quelque chose ou même quelqu'un allait bouleverser toute notre existence! Je dois me faire des films!

Aov Chelsea :

J'envie Isabella, Marcus a l'air tant attaché à elle alors que moi il ne me voit même pas! Pourtant je fais énormément d'effort afin qu'il me remarque que se soit par rapport à mon apparence que par les soins sur les attentes de Marcus. Mais rien y fait, Marcus aimait aime et aimera toujours Didyme et personne d'autre appart ce qui le rattache encore à elle. J'espère qu'Isabella m'aimera et alors que peut-être Marcus me remarquera enfin. Cependant je n'est pas trop d'espoir la dessus, mais je garde quant même la tête haute et le sourire afin de ne pas faire voir au autre se qui me préoccupe. Il va falloir également une fois arrivé à Forks que je contrôle mes pensées et mes émotions à cause des Cullen. En claire ma petite Chelsea tu devra te comporter en statut vivante sauf en présence de Bella. Eh bien ma vieille c'est pas gagné!

Aov Bella :

Où suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je dans cette clairière? Je dois être entrain de rêver! Tout est si lumineux ici, si beau, un havre de paix, un paradis sur terre… je m'allonge sur l'herbe encore humide, qu'est-ce que je suis bien ici, si seulement je pouvais y rester pour toujours! Mais je sais que je vais finir par me réveiller et il faut que j'en profite. Je me redresse et m'approche de l'eau, elle est si pur et si bleu, ce lac est magnifique. Soudain une lumière aveuglante me fait tourner la tête, qu'est-ce que sait? La silhouette se définit de plus en plus et je vois enfin sont visage. Edward! Il est si beau on dirai un ange, il rayonne d'un sentiment qui ne met pas étranger mais quoi? Je me regarde et je remarque que mon corps aussi rayonne mais pas de la même manière, Edward reflète les rayon du soleil moi je reflète mon amour pour lui. C'est donc ça, je suis amoureuse d'Edward! Mais ça ne sera jamais possible entre nous, il ne m'aime pas… ce que je vois ici n'est pas seulement un rêve mais plus un fantasme, une lueur d'espoir que mon amour pour lui soit réciproque. Si seulement c'était possible, je serais prête à mourir pour l'entendre me murmurer un je t'aime Bella de sa voie si sensuelle. Il me prend dans ses bras maintenant et j'ai l'impression que mon rêve est de plus en plus réel, je me sens rougir et ma respiration se fait saccadé, j'ai chaud! Soudains tout devint noir autour de nous et Edward n'est plus là, à la place je vois mon père, son corps inerte sur le sol, il a les yeux vide… non papa non! Pourquoi suis-je muette? Personne ne pourra le sauvé, ni me sauver!

- Bella? Bella réveille toi! C'est juste un cauchemar tu m'entend! Réveille toi!

Cette voix c'est Edward qui m'appel, je la reconnaîtrait entre tous! Malheureusement si je me réveil je sais que mon cauchemar continuera car Charlie ne sera plus là, mon père si droit et si fier ne sera pas là pour se moquer de moi ou pour me faire avancer lorsque je douterais de moi… Papa! Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues et je sais qu'elles sont bien réelles car je s'en les doigt d'Edward les essuyer au fur et à mesure. Il est temps que je me réveille maintenant et que je surmonte l'épreuve car je sais au fond de moi que mon père n'aurait pas voulu me voir ainsi. Déjà qu'a cause de mon pétage de plomb et de ma crise d'hystérie j'avais frappé le policier encore une fois en arrivant au commissariat. Malheureusement pour moi j'avais frappé un grand coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe de l'agent et il en avait tellement souffert qu'il avait décider de m'enfermer dans une cellule le temps que je sois moins dangereuse pour les autres soit disant.

J'ouvre un œil puis le deuxième et je constate que je suis allongé dans ma chambre à la villa des Cullen. Edward est assis prêt de moi et me regarde avec le visage inquiet, sentant surement ma nouvelle crise de larmes arrivé.

- Bella est-ce que ça va? Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Oui j'avais besoin de quelque chose, de sa compagnie, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je me blottissais contre son torse, laissant de nouvelle larmes ruiner sa si belle chemise blanche. Ses bras m'entourèrent et je le sentis poser sa tête dans le creux de mon coup. Voilà mon paradis sur terre, moi logé et protégé par les bras d'Edward!


	18. Chapter 18

Note de l'auteur, salut à tous et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à rappeler que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ( je suis trop triste d'ailleurs). N'oubliez pas les reviews et je suis désolée par avance que mes chapitre ne tombent pas régulièrement mais c'est selon mon temps libre et l'inspiration car je suis à Londres pour travailler donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent et ne commençais pas à me pourrir.( même si quelque fois je le mérite je vous l'accorde).

Info importante : j'ai commençais une nouvelle fiction intitulé le feu et la glace, n'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si je vais trop vite ou s'il il vous faut plus d'explication…je reste à votre écoute ne l'oubliez pas.

Chapitre 17: un sombre anniversaire.

Aov Edward :

Bella était dans mes bras et ses larmes n'arrêtait pas de couler, et je dois bien l'avouer cela me fendait mon cœur mort depuis près d'un siècle. Bizarrement malgré ma soif et mon envie de boire son sang si envoûtant pour moi, si alléchant quelque chose en elle agissait comme une barrière, un repoussoir pour le monstre à l'intérieure de mon être. Elle me semblé si fragile, tellement atteinte par la mort de son père, si traumatisé, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir contemplé Bella dans un tel instant de faiblesse alors qu'elle avait un tel caractère face à son handicap. Mais c'était bien là le problème, ce bouleversement n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle soit muette, c'était juste la douleur et la peine de perdre un être cher. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à chantonner un air que je ne connaissais pas, une mélodie un peu triste, démontrant mon sentiment du moment. Bella commença à se calmer en entendant mon chant et sa respiration se fît plus posé, si elle ne bougeait pas ses mains afin de s'essuyer ses larmes on pourrait penser qu'elle est en train de rêver! Je me balançais légèrement, toute en continuant cette berceuse improvisé pour ma Bella, essayant de lui apporter tout le soutiens dont je sois capable de lui donner. Au bout d'une heure qui me parut seulement quelques minutes elle releva la tête afin de plonger son regard dans le mien et je me perdais dans un océan couleur chocolat exprimant une immense gratitude. Dieu ce qu'elle est belle! Que ne donnerais-je pas pour voir un véritable sourire sur son visage d'ange si triste! Si seulement je n'étais pas un monstre mais seulement un homme, j'aurai pu me laisser aller à mon instinct humain et l'embrasser avec douceur et dévotion. Oui c'est ce dont j'avais le plus envie à cet instant, être plus qu'un ami, être quelqu'un de vital pour elle comme elle est devenu vitale pour moi.

Aov Esmée :

Je me dépêchais dans la cuisine de trouver un repas qui plairait à Bella pour son anniversaire. Alice me l'avais annoncé en rentrant alors que Bella dormait dans les bras d'Edward, les traits tiré par la fatigue et la tristesse. Ma pauvre enfant, si gentille et si douce, perdre un père en ce jour est quelque chose d'horrible à vivre. Je retournais à mes livres de recette et les feuilletés à vitesse vampirique sans trouver quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnelle pour Bella. Oui il lui fallait quelque chose d'exceptionnelle car elle était, est, et sera toujours quelqu'un d'unique à nos yeux. Carlisle m'enlace tendrement en passant ses mains sur mon ventre, déposant sa tête dans le creux de mon coup afin de regarder se que je faisais. Il plaça un baiser sur le haut de mon épaule et je me retournais pour l'enlacer à mon tour, ne pouvant plus supporter le mal-être d'un de mes enfants. Oui je considérais Bella comme ma fille dès le premier instant où je l'ai vue franchir la porte avec Charlie, enlaçant Carlisle et me prenant dans ses bras afin de nous rassurer et nous prouver qu'elle nous acceptaient. Même lors de sa découverte sur notre nature cela ne l'a pas empêcher de nous accepter tel que nous sommes, au contraire ses yeux reflétaient encore plus de joie, de curiosité, d'acceptation mais aussi une fascination.

- Ça va lui passer ma chérie, il lui faut juste du temps! Affirma Carlisle en resserrant sa prise autour de mes hanches.

- je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse Carlisle, encore plus le jour de son anniversaire, et la façon dont c'est comporté se policier…

- Calme toi d'accord, cela ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé, tout ce qu'elle a besoin maintenant c'est notre soutiens! Je ne sais pas si cette fête d'anniversaire sera bien pour elle mais au moins cela lui permettra de lui changer les idées pendant quelque heures! Souffla-t-il en me redressant le menton afin de pouvoir soutenir mon regard.

- je pense que les lasagnes seraient parfaites pour Bella! Affirma Kent et je réalisé que je l'avais complètement oublié et que celui-ci devait mourir de faim.

-Je suis désolée, voulez vous quelque chose à boire en attendant que je prépare le repas. Par contre je n'ai pas d'alcool, je suis désolée!

- un coca sera parfait! Affirma-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je vous l'apporte au salon, installez vous confortablement voyons, vous êtes notre invitée! Affirmais-je en voyant qu'il portait encore son manteau.

- Merci beaucoup, j'aurai aimé que notre rencontre ce passe d'en d'autre circonstance! Conclut-il en baissant la tête.

Aov Rosalie :

Je venais d'arriver enfin à Forks et je constatais que la voiture devant moi prenait la direction de la maison. Soudains le traque m'envahis, comment Marcus va-t-il réagir par rapport au coup du serpent? Que je suis stupide parfois! Non sans rire j'ai peur qu'il prenne très mal la chose vu la façon dont il avait réagit au téléphone. Je sens que ça va pas être de la tarte comme disent les humains, en vampirique ce serait plutôt '' ça va pas être un bébé phoque'' je sais c'est moins attrayant côté vampire mais c'est exactement ça! Je prenais mon téléphone afin de prévenir la famille que nous arriverons dans cinq minute afin que tout soit près.

- Oui Rosalie je t'écoute! Affirma Esmée en disant non a Alice.

- La voiture de Marcus se trouve juste devant moi sur la route c'est pour vous prévenir que nous arriverons dans cinq petite minute! Affirmais-je.

- Pas de problème de ce côté-là! Je te laisse je dois stopper Alice qui est entrain de mettre des fleurs de partout! Tu as le cadeau?

- Oui par contre la femme elle était bizarre je te jure…

- Désolé Rosalie, je te laisse parce qu'elle a demander à Emmett de soulever le canapé et…il va cassé mon lustre s'il continue! Avait braillais ma mère sur la dernière phrase avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice met des fleurs partout? Et pourquoi à t-elle demandé à mon Emmett de soulever les meubles? Généralement lorsqu'elle fait ça c'est lorsqu'elle organise une fête! Pourquoi veut-elle organiser une fête? Je restais complètement perplexe face à cela mais en même temps Alice sera toujours Alice!

La voiture venait enfin de ce garer devant la maison et je fis de même. Je vis Marcus avançais d'un pas hésitant comme si celui-ci était intimidé. Non! Marcus ne serait tout de même pas intimidé par Bella?! Soudain je vis Chelsea le regard triste transportant une énorme malle ancienne sûrement rempli à rebord de cadeau de valeur pour Bella. Elle releva la tête et me fis un signe de main. Je descendais donc de la voiture sans vraiment d'entrain sachant pertinemment que je serais morte de jalousie en voyant les présent que contiens cette malle et qui ne me son pas destinée. Je pris le violon et me dirigeais à pas humain jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison avec lassitude n'ayant pas envie de voir toute ma famille au petit soin pour Bella et ne me portant aucune attention. Oui je sais c'est égoïste mais comme diraient les autres Rosalie sera toujours Rosalie!

Aov Emmett :

Lorsque ma mère était venue nous chercher Jasper et moi afin d'aider Alice à décoré le salon pendant qu'elle finissait le repas pour Bella mon frère avait tout de suite accepter afin de se faire bien voir par sa dulcinée. Moi en tout cas j'en avait vraiment pas envie, faire le ménage et tout le tralala juste pour ce faire bien voir d'un roi Volturi, non merci! Je me dirigeais donc vers la baie vitrée afin d'aller chasser un peu même si je n'en n'avais pas besoin lorsqu'Alice m'attrapa par le bras.

- Oh allé Alice! Le ménage c'est pour les gonzesse! Affirmais-je en boudant.

- Merci c'est sympa! Grommela Jasper.

- Toi t'agis juste pour que ta femme te fasse des câlins ce soir moi j'ai pas besoin de ça Rosalie et limite nympho! Continuais-je tout sourire.

- Épargnez nous les détails! Affirma la voie d'un humain.

- Ya un humain dans la maison appart Bella?! Non Alice non! J'ai pas envie en plus de simuler la faiblesse humaines et de devoir demander de l'aide à Jasper! Et tout ça pour quoi? Un Volturi non merci! Concluais-je en chuchotant afin que l'humain ne nous entendent pas.

- Emmett, pas besoin de simuler puisqu'il travail pour Marcus et qu'il est au courant de notre nature et deuxièmement ceci n'est pas pour Marcus! Affirma Alice.

- Ah oui, c'est pour qui alors? Demandais-je en voyant Jasper aussi intrigué que moi.

- Pour Bella c'est son anniversaire et on compte bien lui changer les idées et puis au moins Marcus verra qu'on fait attention à Bella et il sera plus facile de lui faire entendre raison que la place de Bella est à nos côtés! Chuchota ma sœur si bas que même pour mes capacités vampirique je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'avoir tout compris.

Le temps que toute ses informations me monte au cerveau il du se passer au moins deux bonne minute avant que je réalise.

- Quoi?! C'est l'annif de Bella! J'ai même pas pu lui acheter un cadeau dans une boutique de farce et attrape! Franchement Alice t'exagère t'aurai pu me prévenir plutôt! Boudais-je en tapant du pied et jasper explosa de rire ainsi que tout ceux présent au rez de chaussé.

- C'est justement pour ça que je te demande de m'aider au moins tu pourra dire que tu as participé espèce de boudeur. Affirma le lutin en me tirant la langue, décidément elle a réponse à tout!

Rosalie était entrain d'appeler Esmée lorsque je soulevais le canapé et manquait de peu de casser en mille morceau le nouveau lustre de notre mère qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à raccrocher au nez de ma femme afin de me passer un savon, que j'avais mérité je dois l'avouer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour a tous et nous voilà reparti pour un nouveau chapitre! Tant de reviews en si peu de temps ça me fait limite rougir! Au oui fan chérie continués à m'aduler !!!! Bon je sais j'ai les chevilles qui enfle et il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer mais en même temps c'est de votre faute! Non je plaisante surtout ne vous arrêtez pas sinon j'aurai pas envie de continuer la fiction! Donc surtout REVIEWS!!!!**

**Chapitre 18 : ma famille! **

**Aov Bella : **

**J'étais si bien dans les bras d'Edward que j'aurai voulu que le temps s'arrête afin que je puisse y rester pour toujours mais malheureusement ma nature humaines repris le dessus et mon ventre fit un tel grondement que tout le monde se trouvant dans la maison se mit à rire. Je levais ma tête et regardais Edward avec son sublime sourire en coin et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamane pendant que mon visage s'empourprait. **

**- Je suis désolé, tu dois mourir de faim! Affirma l'adonis. **

**Je secouais négativement la tête, trop heureuse de prolonger notre étreinte mais mon estomac décida de me contredire une nouvelle fois faisant sortir un rire merveilleux de la gorge d'Edward. C'est donc à contre cœur que je me séparais de ses bras rassurant et me levais doucement de mon lit afin de ne pas tomber et provoquer une nouvelle hilarité chez les Cullen. C'est en me mettant sur mes jambes qu'une envie pressante se manifesta et je dus courir jusqu'à la salle de bain tenant au maximum mes jambes serrer afin de ne pas me faire pipi dessus. Avec toute l'eau échappé de mon corps à cause de mes larmes il fallait qu'il en reste suffisamment pour me donner envie de pisser? Non mais franchement je vous jure! **

**Une fois dans la salle de bain et mon humanité assouvis je pris finalement la décision qu'une bonne douche bien chaude était nécessaire. L'eau ruisselante sur mes cheveux, mes épaules, mon dos et le reste de mon corps que je ne citerais pas car c'est intime me décontracta mes muscles endolorie par tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'accident avec le serpent…rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chaire de poule! En sortant de la douche revigorante je dois bien l'admettre je m'enroulais soigneusement dans une serviette bien chaude et constaté que j'avais oublié une fois de plus de prendre des vêtements propre dans la chambre. Quel tête de linotte je vous jure! Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je l'entrebâillais légèrement afin de voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Je ne fus donc pas surprise de voir une Alice souriante avec des vêtements. Je l'a remerciais d'un hochement de tête et me saisis de la pile et refermait la porte. J'enfilais donc le pantalon slim noir, après avoir mes sous-vêtements bien sûr, le débardeur noir et un pull à col V bleu nuit à longue manche. Je passais un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et les attachaient en queue de cheval. Un regard dans la glace me fit remarquais à quel point j'avais une mine affreuse, mais en même temps qui ne l'aurai pas après avoir appris que son père était mort. De nouvelle larme se manifestait et je les essuyais rapidement, tentant de rester forte pour les autres, ne voulant pas leurs causer plus d'inquiétude que c'est déjà. Encore un gargouillement et je rougis, je mourrais de faim et il était temps que je mange quelque chose même si je n'étais pas sûr que le repas reste dans mon estomac une fois englouti. Je me dirigeais donc vers le rez de chaussé afin de manger un petit quelque chose lorsque j'entendis Carlisle s'adresser à Marcus.**

**- Marcus, je suis heureux de te revoir même si les circonstance ne sont pas les meilleurs! Affirma le père d'Edward.**

**- j'aurai préféré également que se soit dans d'autre circonstance mais malheureusement certaines chose arrivent et nous devons être fort et surmonter les épreuves. Répondit-il et mes larmes se remirent à couler.**

**Plus jamais je ne verrais mon père, plus jamais je ne l'entendrais me sermonné afin que je surmonte ce qui me chagrine, afin de me motiver pour faire abstraction du regard des autres. Mon père et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup ni ne manifestions pas notre amour réciproque souvent mais nous préférions les silences, tout simplement en profitant de la présence de l'autre sans avoir à le combler par des paroles inutiles. Oui, personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Charlie mais je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu me voir triste même dans ses circonstance dramatique. Je ravalais mes larmes et entamé ma descente des escaliers, priant pour que ma maladresse m'épargne aujourd'hui. Je laissais mon regard fixer les marches les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce et harmonieuse prononça mon nom et me fit relever la tête. **

**- Isabella. Prononça Marcus en un murmure. **

**Aov Marcus : **

**Carlisle m'avait serré la main d'un geste amicale et très accueillant cependant je constatais dans ses yeux de la tristesse et de l'angoisse, peut-être avait-il peur que j'emmène avec moi Isabella à Volterra. Cette pensée me refroidit en me rappelant que le jeune Edward ne pouvant lire dans ses pensées et connaissant Aro, il souhaiterait certainement la transformer afin que celle-ci rejoigne nos garde et cela je ne pourrais jamais le tolérer.**

**- Marcus, je suis heureux de te revoir même si les circonstance ne sont pas les meilleurs! Affirma Carlisle et je sortais de mes pensées.**

**- j'aurai préféré également que se soit dans d'autre circonstance mais malheureusement certaines chose arrivent et nous devons être fort et surmonter les épreuves. Répondis-je tristement en cherchant ma descendance du regard.**

**Soudains elle fit son apparition en haut des escalier et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange devant moi. La ressemblance avec Didyme était flagrante, pour ne pas dire total. Elle était magnifique même avec ce visage triste et son regard baissait sur les marches afin de ne pas tomber. Alors que je voulais l'appeler avec tout l'enthousiasme que je possédais à l'intérieur de moi seule un mot sortie de ma bouche.**

**- Isabella! Je l'avais prononcé comme un murmure. **

**C'est à ce moment là qu'elle releva la tête cherchant dans mes yeux ce que je ressentais, alors je lui laissais paraître tout mon amour, toute ma compassion et ma dévotion face à cette jeune femme que j'avais sous les yeux. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et fonça se blottir dans mes bras qui l'attendaient grand ouvert. Je les refermaient autour de sa taille si frêle et lui caressait les cheveux, continuant ainsi à lui montrer mon attachement pour elle. Elle se me mit à sangloter doucement et je penchais mes lèvres à son oreille afin de la rassurer. **

**- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, je suis si heureux de te voir enfin! Affirmais-je et je redressais la tête. **

**L'écartant lentement de moi je relevais sa tête afin de contempler ses magnifique yeux couleurs chocolat, me noyant presque à l'intérieur comme c'était le cas avec ma femme. Elle me fit un timide sourire et je fondais sur place. Comment une fille aussi belle pouvait subir une tel perte? Comment Dieu pouvait-il permettre cela? Je lui retournais son sourire et la serrais une nouvelle fois contre moi, trop heureux de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur humaine contre mon corps de pierre. Un toussotement me ramena à la réalité et je remarquais que tout le monde semblait gêné. Je relâchais Bella et la tournais vers mon accompagnatrice afin de faire les présentations. **

**- Isabella, je te présente Chelsea! Chelsea, voici mon Isabella! Et en prononçant cette phrase mon cœur mort s'emplit de fierté. **

**Aov Chelsea : **

**Voir Isabella en chaire et en os me fit prendre conscience de l'affection et la dévotion que portait Marcus à sa famille humaine et étant donné qu'elle était la dernière tout me semblais enfin prendre un sens. Marcus la chérira encore plus que les autres, sa beauté et sa ressemblance était tellement flagrante qu'aucun vampire ayant connu Didyme ne pourrait douter de leur lien de parenté. Certains irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle est la réincarnation vivante de cette reine. Mon cœur se serra, à la fois de douleur car je savais que mes efforts afin d'avoir l'attention de Marcus serait vain mais également de bonheur en constatant la joie et la fierté de Marcus face à cette jeune femme. Alors sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je la serrais délicatement à mon tour dans mes bras, comme une mère, une amie, une confidente l'aurait fait et une étincelle de joie surgit dans les magnifique yeux rouge vif de Marcus. Il irradiait de bonheur et j'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis la mort de son épouse qu'il recommençait à vivre.**

**- Joyeux anniversaire Isabella, sache que nous t'aimons et que malgré ce qui vient de ce passer nous espérons que tu soit heureuse en se jour! Murmurais-je doucement. **

**Marcus me lança un regard surpris mais aussi aimant et je réalisais que ce que j'avais dit venais directement de mon cœur. Oui, malgré le fait que je l'envie pour ce qu'elle ai, j'aime Isabella comme si c'était ma chaire, mon sang, ma vie, ma raison de vivre. **

**Isabella s'écarta de moi au même moment où Rosalie entrait mais je lus sur son visage qu'elle ne c'était pas rendu compte que nous étions déjà le 13 septembre et que par conséquent son père était mort le jour de son propre anniversaire! **

…

**Je sais je suis sadique! En même temps ceux qui ont lu ma première fiction de doivent pas être étonné! Donc pour ceux qui s'étonne encore de mon sadisme honte à vous! Allez voir ma première fiction et puis voili voilou! Vivement vos reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

Votre auteur chérie est de retour. Après constations j'ai remarqué qu'encore une fois le tête était en gras! Sachez que pour ma part il n'était pas en gras c'est juste que je travail sur Works et que c'est la merde avec fan fiction et que c'est impossible à résoudre, je vous assure j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois! J'espère que ça ne se produira pas cette fois ci car sinon vous allez pas savoir quant Bella parlera en langage des signes! Enfin bref, merci pour vos reviews, je tiens à vous informer que je publie dès que le chapitre est fini donc pas la peine de me demander la suite de façon pressante je la mettrais dès que j'aurai fini de la taper.

Je tiens à rappeler que tout les perso … univers de Twilight … appartiennent … Stephenie Meyer! Et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 19 : pourquoi moi?

Aov Bella :

Je n'en revenais pas et pourtant les paroles de Chelsea résonnais dans ma tête à m'en donner la migraine! Aujourd'hui nous somme le 13 septembre! Aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans! Aujourd'hui mon père et mort!Que je vous explique donc ce qui vient de se passer à l'intérieur de mon être: ça s'appel un ascenseur émotionnel : grande joie suivit d'une grande déception. Les larmes que j'avais tant tenté de ravaler se sont finalement manifestait et d'instinct je me tournais vers celui qui était le seul à pouvoir me calmer, Edward! Dès qu'il croisa mon regard il compris et fonça sur moi afin que j'enfuisse mon visage dans son torse ruinant de ce fait une nouvelle chemise car apparemment il c'était changé! Il caressa mes cheveux en prononçant de ''chut, tout va bien, je suis là'' afin de me rassurer et que j'arrête de pleurer. Au bout de quelque minute et sous un silence pensant je dois bien l'avouer mes pleurs se stoppèrent et je fis un léger sourire à Edward en relevant ma tête afin de lui montrer que la crise était passé.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Isabella, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer! Je ne suis qu'une idiote! Affirma Chelsea en baissant la tête.

- **Ce n'est rien…je…trop d'émotion d'un coup! Je ne t'en veux pas! Affirmais-je en faisant un sourire crispée et celle-ci me dévisagea. **

Je tirai sur la manche d'Edward et répétais mes gestes afin que celui-ci leurs disent parce que Chelsea et Marcus n'avaient absolument rien compris.

- Oh! Elle dit juste qu'elle a eu trop d'émotion d'un seul coup, elle ne t'en veux pas! Affirma mon protecteur et Chelsea me sourit timidement.

- Bella préfère tu avoir tes cadeaux maintenant ou alors après ton repas? Demanda Rosalie qui cachais sûrement mon cadeau derrière son dos.

Pas besoin du langage des signes mon estomac répondit fortement à sa question ce qui causa une nouvelle hilarité générale et une humaine ( c'est-à-dire moi) transformé en tomate! Edward me conduit jusqu'à la grande table qui avait était dressé dans le salon et intima Mr Kent de venir se joindre à moi pendant que tout le reste des vampires prenait également place autour de nous sans assiette sous leurs nez. En même temps pourquoi voudrais-je qu'ils aient des assiettes s'il ne mange pas? Je suis bizarre moi des fois! Edward se trouvait en face de moi et Marcus à ma gauche tendit que Mr Kent c'était assis à ma droite. Tous les autres s'était installé par couple côte à côte et je souriais en voyant Chelsea jeté des coups d'œil discret à Marcus. Esmée arriva avec un énorme plat de lasagne et face à mon expression tout les vampires éclatèrent de rire! Décidément je devrais me lançait dans une carrière de clown!

- **Je pourrais jamais manger tout ça même avec l'aide de Kent! Affirmais-je et les Cullen éclatèrent de rire. **

- Vous pouvez nous traduire! S'il vous plaît! Demanda Chelsea et Marcus hocha de la tête afin d'appuyer sa demande.

- elle vient de nous affirmer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais manger tout ça même avec l'aide de Kent! Déclara Carlisle en souriant.

Puisque je les faisaient rire autant que moi aussi j'en profite, je décidais donc que eux aussi devrais en manger des lasagnes car après tout c'est mon anniversaire ils n'ont pas le droit de refuser. Je vis Alice se figeait et tout le monde la regardait avec inquiétude et étonnement lorsque celle-ci ce mit a grimacer et Edward se tendre se qui me fit sourire. Alors vous faites moins les malins hein? Rigolais-je intérieurement.

- Franchement Bella t'ai pas sympa! Prendre le prétexte de ton anniversaire en plus! Bouda Alice en se dirigeant vers le placard où se trouvait la vaisselle. Tout les autres me regardèrent avec insistance ce demandant ce que je mijotais sauf Edward qui déglutis violement.

-** Tout ce que je souhaite pour mon anniversaire c'est que vous mangiez tous avec moi! Affirmais-je tout sourire. **

**- **Voyons Bella Marcus et Chelsea se nourrice de sang humain et nous de sang animal on va pas boire du sang devant toi et Mr Kent pour ton anniversaire! Affirma Carlisle et je vis Edward s'enfoncer dans son siège avant de répondre pendant que je pouffais silencieusement.

- En faite ce qu'elle veut c'est que nous aussi nous mangions des lasagnes! Affirma Edward penaud et tout les vampires se tendirent sous cette affirmation.

- **Allez me dite pas que vous êtes pas capable de relever ce défi! Demandais-je offusqué. **

- Puisque tu me prend par les sentiments avec un défi! Affirma Emmett en se frottant les mains avant de reprendre. Si nous mangeons tous des lasagnes tu sera obliger d'utiliser le cadeau de Rosalie après le repas!

- **A une seule condition c'est qu'il ne reste plus rien dans la plat! Et pas de triche si l'un d'entre vous jette la nourriture au lieu de la manger je ne toucherais pas au cadeau de Rosalie! Affirmais-je sévèrement.**

- Ok pas de triche, mais tu pourras pas te défiler même si le cadeau te plaît pas! Affirma Jasper en regardant avec dégoût le plat de lasagne.

J'acceptais d'un hochement de tête et je vis Edward et Alice sourire à pleine dents ce qui m'éblouis un peu et tout le monde piocha rapidement dans le plat. Emmett lança au défi Jasper de le battre sur celui qui finissait son assiette en premier. Chelsea eu un air dégoûté en avalant une bouchée et Marcus resta impassible, sûrement essayait-il de faire bonne figure afin que je sois contente.

Le repas fut magistrale, Rosalie manqua de peu de vomir, Jasper avait battu Emmett qui lui avait la figure barbouillé de sauce tomate parce qu'il avait abandonné ses couvert sous prétexte que ça le ralentissait. Kent avait faillit s'étouffer à se moment là, Esmée avait fini son assiette en un temps record et avait attrapé l'appareil photo qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée afin d'immortaliser tout le monde. Carlisle resta fidèle à lui-même bien que sur la fin on aurait dit qu'il jurait intérieurement vu les regard choqué que lui lançait Edward. Chelsea et Marcus finirent en dernier leurs assiette, Kent et moi étions remplit et Edward lui, ben il avait plus l'habitude de se servir d'une fourchette donc son pantalon et sa chemine était couverte de sauce tomate se qui me fit sourire et lui aussi par la même occasion. J'étais heureuse et j'avais l'impression de faire vraiment partie de cette famille, un peu original et excentrique comme famille mais c'est ça qui la rendait super.

Aov Edward :

Bella avait lâcher la pire bombe que l'on pouvait faire. Prendre prétexte de son anniversaire pour ce venger parce qu'on se moqué un peu d'elle mais bon en même temps elle est tellement humaine qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher! Emmett et Jasper faisait un duel de rapidité et moi j'essayais tant bien que mal de me déconnecter des pensées de tout le monde afin de me dépêcher de manger et ne plus avoir a supporter se goût de boue dans la bouche. Mais malheureusement certaines étaient assez violente ce qui me faisait souvent renverser le contenue de ma fourchette sur moi.

'' _Ok je l'avais mérité après le coup du serpent mais elle était pas obligée de faire ça à tout le monde! C'est du sadisme! En plus ça m'enlève tout mon rouge à lèvres! Merde j'ai taché ma robe, je la haie!'' Rosalie_

'' _Je crois que là je pouvais pas toucher plus le fond! Forcer de manger de la nourriture humaine afin que Marcus me remarque! Je vous jures qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour!'' Chelsea._

'' _Tu l'aura voulu Bella! T'a remportais cette bataille mais je gagnerais la guerre! Demain je t'emmène de force faire du shopping et on verra si tu trouvera ça amusant!'' Alice._

'' _faire abstration, il faut lui faire plaisir, elle est heureuse! Même si cela est horrible de manger de façon humaine je préfère le faire afin de la voir sourire à pleine dents!'' Esmée_

Sur cette révélation je me redressais afin de regarder Bella. Esmée avait raison, elle avait un sourire sincère, ses yeux pétille de joie, malgré ce triste jour nous avions réussit sans nous en rendre compte à lui redonner le sourire. Finalement je serais près à manger comme ça tout les jours afin de la voir sourire!

'' _putain! Déjà que l'odeur est horrible, être forcé à manger! Fait chier, bordel de merde!'' Carlisle._

Je me retournais; choqué par les paroles de mon père, lui qui ne perdais jamais son sang froid et ne jurer jamais.

'' _Désolé mon fils mais là je crois que je craque!'' _affirma mon père et j'hochais de la tête afin de lui dire que tout le monde ressentait la même chose.

Finalement le défit à était remporté au la main par les vampire et nous avions retrouvé notre Bella souriante et heureuse, enfin en tout cas en apparence car Jasper gesticulais de temps en temps lorsque les yeux de Bella se perdait dans le vide. Après avoir mangé une bonne part de gâteau Bella vint s'asseoir sur le canapé et je me posais instinctivement à ses pied afin d'être prêt d'elle au cas où. Marcus sorti un magnifique écrin blanc avec une note de musique doré dessus relevant une parure sublime qui rendit Bella époustouflante et encore c'était un faible mot. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la malle et rougit en voyant certaines robe fort échancré autant à l'avant qu'à l'arrière. Vint enfin mon cadeau, j'étais assez stressé je dois bien l'avouer car je ne savais pas comment elle le prendrait. Je m'installais donc au piano sous le regard de tous et commençais lentement à jouer la berceuse que j'avais écrit pour Bella, a la fois triste et douce révélant mon état avant de la connaître puis lentement et en improvisant celle-ci devant légère et tendre, pour finir sur des notes plus joyeuse révélant ainsi le sentiment tout nouveau pour moi qui s'anime lorsqu'elle est près de moi. Je relevais la tête et vis Bella juste à côté du piano, en pleure!


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à tous, me revoici afin de vous transmettre la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à vous faire parvenir ce chapitre mais je voulais être sûr que celui-ci ne soit pas bâclé! N'oubliez pas les reviews et surtout si vous voulez des Aov de certains personnage n'hésitez pas à me le dire afin que j'essaie de les faire paraître au prochain chapitre! Je rappel que les perso ne sont pas de moi-même si j'aimerai! Ils font partie de l'univers de Twilight et appartiennent tous à la grande et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer! Sur ceux petit rappel bonne lecture!!!!

Chapitre 20 : une mélodie qui vient du cœur!

Aov Bella :

J'avais fermé les yeux afin de laisser cette mélodie qu'Edward avait composé pour moi. Cette magnifique berceuse sortie tout droit de son esprit, de son âme, de son cœur faisait résonné à l'intérieur de moi comme une réponse à ce que je ressentais pour lui, de l'amour. Cette mélodie m'emportait au loin, laissant envoler ma peine face à la mort de mon père afin que je réalise enfin. Je ne suis pas seule, je ne serai pas seule face à cette vie dur et injuste auquel les humains font face sans cesse. Non, plus jamais seule car aujourd'hui je me sentais enfin à ma place dans ce monde! Qui aurait cru que la place d'une humaine banale et maladroite comme moi soit ici, entourait de vampire plus beau les uns des autres! Sûrement pas moi mais il faut croire que c'était là que j'aurai toujours dû être, avec cette famille…Avec Esmée douce et maternelle, avec Carlisle droit et dévoué, avec Alice enthousiaste et pétillante, avec Jasper calme et empâte, avec Emmett balaise mais gamin, avec Rosalie belle et vaniteuse, mais avant tout avec Edward solitaire et protecteur. Oui ma place était ici, j'en suis persuadé aujourd'hui. Je réalisais enfin que la musique c'était arrêté et je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon adonis, mon ange tombais du ciel et constatais qu'il était inquiet. C'est seulement à cette instant que je sentis mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, silencieuse mais présente, des larmes de bonheur et de joie.

-** c'est magnifique! Tu joue divinement bien! Affirmais-je en langage des signes.**

- Je suis désolé…je…je suis un idiot…c'est ton anniversaire et je te fait pleurer! Balbutia-t-il en baissant la tête.

- **tu as raison, tu es un idiot! Ce sont des larmes de bonheur et de joie pas des larmes de tristesse! Avouais-je.**

- alors ça t'a fait plaisir? Demanda Edward pas trop sûre de lui.

- **tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau! Affirmais-je. **

- Bon! Maintenant c'est mon cadeau! Affirma Rosalie avec le sourire.

- Rappel toi t'a pas le droit de te défiler! Continua Emmett.

- de toute façon elle a pas intérêt après ce qu'elle nous as fait subir! Rajouta Jasper.

Je m'approchais donc de Rosalie qui gardais son sourire, je ne saurai même pas dire s'il c'était un sourire encourageant, un sourire d'excuse ou alors un sourire sadique! Je m'assis donc méfiante sur le fauteuil et tendait les mains.

- tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que c'est pas moi qui et eu l'idée, et deuxièmement que la vendeuse était complément folle! Se justifia celle-ci sans me donner le cadeau ce qui me laissais envisager le pire!

- Comment ça? Demanda Marcus.

- Ben oui, elle voulait pas me le vendre ensuite lorsque je lui ai dit que Bella était muette elle voulait me le donner mais j'ai insisté pour payer et enfin lorsque j'étais sur le point de partir elle m'a lançait un rébus! Affirma-t-elle.

- c'était quoi ce rébus? Demanda Carlisle intrigué.

- **je peux avoir mon cadeau? Demandais-je en rougissant.**

- Oui tiens! Dit-elle en me tendant l'étuis. Alors c'était : La musique est le reflet de l'âme et l'étuis son gardien! Quant la mélodie et le cœur ne font qu'un, la prophétie oubliée se trouvera sous ton nez. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle voulait la vieille par là?

Je tirais lentement sur le nœud situé autour du magnifique étuis à violon que venait de m'offrir Rosalie. Tout de blanc et d'or il ressemblait étrangement à l'écrin de la parure que venait de m'offrir Marcus. J'ouvris délicatement l'étuis de peur de la casser car cela ce voyait qu'il était très anciens! Je sortis le somptueux violon ainsi que son archet et les laisser cogiter en me dirigeant vers le piano. Edward c'était assis sur le canapé et personne ne semblais avoir remarqué mon changement de place. Je vérifiais que les cordes étaient bien tendu mais pas trop non plus et je fermais les yeux.

Aov Edward :

Nous étions tous concentrer sur le rébus que nous avait dit Rosalie que nous n'avions même pas remarquais que Bella c'était dirigeais vers le piano avec le violon. C'est seulement lorsque les premières note d'une musique triste se sont élevées dans la pièce que tout le monde c'était tourné. Je me suis levais et me suis placé contre le mur a quelque centimètre de Bella afin de contempler le phénomène de plus près cette fois. La musique était tellement triste que je savais à quoi Bella pensais (pas grâce à mon don car elle était toujours inaccessible). Elle nous partageais sa tristesse face à la mort de Charlie, extériorisant sa peine et son chagrin sous une autre forme de langage, la musique. Puis tout doucement je tournais la tête d'une Bella scintillante d'une lueur doré pour regarder les vampires autour de moi. Esmée était entouré d'une lueur crème, Rosalie d'un rose, Emmett d'une couleur chocolat, Jasper d'un vert émeraude, Carlisle d'un vert pale, Alice d'un jaune canari, Chelsea d'un pourpre lumineux et Marcus d'une couleur argenté à couper le souffle. Toute ma famille admirait le phénomène étrange qui se produisait mais mon attention se reporta vite sur Bella lorsque la musique triste laissa place à une douceur sans pareil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourie, admirant elle aussi les âmes se reflétant dans la pièce, laissant son regard vagabonder pour enfin terminer sur moi. Je vis alors son regard pétiller et je baissais le mien afin de comprendre se qui ce passé. Tout doucement nos âmes se mirent à scintiller ensemble, faisant des mouvements comme deux cœurs battant à l'unisson! Alors sans l'interrompre je me dirigeais vers mon piano et laisser mes doigts lui exprimer mon amour, le fait que sans elle je ne suis pas moi. Sa musique se transforma également répondant à mon appel avec autant d'amour à l'intérieur de ses notes, faisant bondir mon cœur mort de joie et de bonheur. Nous ne faisions qu'un face à la musique, nous ne faisions qu'un avec nos âmes, nous ne faisions qu'un face à cette amour réciproque qui nous donnez des ailes.

Bella s'assis alors sur un bout du banc laissant son regard se perdre dans le miens se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi au fur et à mesure que la musique se terminait. Mon regard faisait des aller-retour de ses lèvres à ses yeux, une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi, me submergeait de toute part. ce sentiment atteint son apogée lorsque Bella rapprocha son visage du mien les notes de musique ralentissant de plus en plus signifiant la fin de la musique. Lors de la dernière note elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et deux clic retentirent. Le premier venait de l'étuis, j'en étais presque sûr quant au deuxième il provenait de l'appareil photo de ma mère. Au mon dieu! Bella m'embrassait devant tout le monde!

Doucement je m'écartais d'elle et fonçais en direction de la forêt en murmurant un désolé!

Aov Marcus :

Isabella était si belle et heureuse, malheureusement le départ précipité du jeune Cullen l'avais rendu encore plus détruite que lors de l'annonce de la mort de son père. Comment était-ce possible? Tiens t-elle réellement autant a lui? Puis je me rappelais l'image de leurs lueurs autour d'eux répondre à l'appel de l'autre comme des âmes sœur…Isabella a trouvait en Edward son âme sœur! Finalement elle est comme Didyme même au niveau sentiment. Ma petite chérie tomba au sol ses larmes coulant de niveau mais celles-ci sont bien des larmes de tristesse, car sans le savoir le jeune Edward vient de lui briser le cœur!

Aov Alice :

Mais quel crétin ma parole! Il est pas possible à la fin! Il est amoureux d'elle, je sais qu'elle l'aime, elle l'embrasse et lui il s'enfuit en courant! Il est complètement taré ma parole! Il vient de rencontrer son âmes sœur, elle lui dévoile tout ses sentiments sans avoir peur et lui il fuit! Si je le rattrape je crois bien que je l'étrangle!

- Euh? Vous pouvez venir voir deux minute? Demanda Rosalie.

- qu'il y a-t-il? Demanda Chelsea.

- l'étuis avait fait un drôle de bruit, et puis un bout de papier est tombé! Affirma celle-ci.

Je me saisissais du papier afin de voir se qui était écrit dessus apparemment c'était encore une charade!

_Sous la musique se cache un trésor de petite boule blanche et or! Chercher celle qui détiens le secret seulement visible en son reflet! _

Soudain une vision m'apparut de plein fouet, Bella partant avec Marcus, le regard triste et sans vie…descente de l'avion à Rome…Bella avançant dans les bras de Marcus à travers le souterain menant à Volterra, Caïus tuant Bella alors qu'Alec paralysait Marcus et Chelsea accroupi sous la douleur de Jane. Une autre vision me frappa de plein fouet…Bella morte… les vampires attaquaient de partout…Volterra en feu…notre mort à tous…

Je hurlais de douleur sous la force de ses visions cauchemardesque qui se succédé les unes après les autres sans que j'ai ne serrais-ce qu'un soupçon de contrôle. J'ai mal… Jasper mort, Edward entrain de brûler… Esmée et Carlisle entrain de se faire déchiqueter…Emmett et Rosalie démembrés…un loup fonçant sur moi…la pleine lune…ma voie retentissant dans ma tête…un hurlement de mort…le feu…l'odeur…la douleur…


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut à tous…oui je sais je suis un auteur indigne parce que j'ai pas poster mon chapitre plus tôt…mais en même temps j'y peut rien moi si j'ai tout a coup une baisse de régime dans mon imagination! Je vais mettre les choses au claire avec tout le monde comme ça, ça sera fait! JE POSTE DES QUE MON CHAPITRE EST FINI ET SI VOUS ETES PAS COMPTANT DU TEMPS QUE JE METS ENTRE CHAQUE CHAPITRE VOUS AVEZ CAS BALANCER DES IDEES!!!!! Voilà désolé pour avoir crié comme ça mais j'en avais besoin! **

**Chapitre 21 : Conseil paternel! **

**Aov Carlisle :**

**Alice reprenait enfin ses esprits et il était temps car tout le monde était bouleversé, surtout Jasper…**

**- Alice ma chérie est-ce que ça va? Demanda Esmée toujours aussi maternelle. **

**- Hum…ouais mais je crois que je commence à haïr mon côté vampirique! Affirma ma fille et tout le monde resta choqué.**

**- Pourquoi? Demanda Chelsea.**

**- Parce que vue le mal de tête que je me paye, une aspirine aurait été la bienvenue! Grommela Alice et tout le monde rigola. **

**- Qu'as-tu vu? Demanda Jasper inquiet.**

**- Plus tard…avec Carlisle et Marcus…je**

**- Calme toi ma chérie, pas de problème, tu n'a pas a avoir peur! Affirma Jasper mais tout le monde voyait bien que c'était plus qu'une simple peur qui rongeait Alice et cela m'inquiétais au plus au point. **

**- Carlisle va voir Edward et parle lui, il a besoin de toi! Affirma Alice et je me retournais vers Bella.**

**- Je m'occupe d'elle! Affirma Esmée et je partais en courant voir mon fils. **

**Aov Edward : **

**Cela faisait un moment que j'étais parti de la maison mais j'avais peur de rentrer, peur de ce qui allait ce passer. Bella m'avait embrassé et j'en était tout retourné, j'avais l'impression que la terre c'était arrêté de tourné pendant un instant. Mais Bella venais juste de perdre son père et j'avais l'impression de profiter d'elle pendant un moment de faiblesse et je ne voulais pas ça. Non je la voulais elle, tout entière et sans me cacher mais j'avais peur, une peur bleu qu'elle me rejette devant tout le lycée ou encore qu'elle parte avec Marcus et que cela soit sa manière de me dire adieu! J'étais tellement concentré sur mon conflit intérieur que je n'ai pas entendu mon père arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose la main sur la tête, m'ébouriffant au passage mes cheveux. **

**- Alors fils, pourquoi es-tu parti comme un voleur? Demanda mon père avec un petit sourire en coin. **

**- Carlisle…je…j'ai profité de la faiblesse de Bella pour l'embrasser! Affirmais-je penaud. **

**- Ah bon? Parce que c'est pas du tout ce que nous avons vu a la maison! **

**- Et…qu'Est-ce que vous avez vu puisque tout le monde croit tout savoir mieux que moi! Braillais-je. **

**- Déjà tu baisse d'un tond Edward! Ce que j'ai vu ce sont deux jeunes gens qui s'aiment et qui se le sont avoué de la plus belle manière qui soit! Bella t'a embrassé parce qu'elle le voulait, tu n'a pas profité d'elle! **

**- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai! Grommelais-je. **

**- Est l'impression de Bella alors? Elle t'avoue son amour, elle t'embrasse et toi tu part en courant en lui disant que tu es désolé…Bella était en pleure, elle a l'impression d'être rejeté, que tu ne l'aime pas! Dit calmement mon père et je me mettais debout le plus rapidement possible. **

**- Mais c'est faux! Criais-je ahuri. **

**- Alors qu'attends-tu pour dissoudre ce malentendu et réparer ton erreur? Demanda mon père en souriant, il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois et je fonçais à la maison.**

**J'arrivais devant la porte lorsque j'entendis Rosalie. **

**- Rappelle moi de te demander la solution lorsque j'ai un casse tête à résoudre! **

**- T'es la plus forte Bella! Affirma Alice.**

**- elle est incroyable! Rajouta Chelsea. **

**- Qui a résolu quoi? Demandais-je en entrant et Alice me mit un coup de poing en pleine figure. **

**Aov Bella : **

**Le soleil avait disparût, je décidais donc que la fête était terminé et commençais à rassembler tout mes cadeaux laissant Alice au bon soin de sa famille, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle voit que je pleure. Je refermais le violon dans son somptueux étuis, ramassant au passage le petit bout de papier de la nouvelle charade. Je posais le violon sur la malle lorsque le coffret avec la parure que Marcus m'avait offert me sauta au yeux. Je m'arrêtais net et relisais le papier.**

_**Sous la musique se cache un trésor de petite boule blanche et or! Chercher celle qui détiens le secret seulement visible en son reflet! **_

**Je caressais la note de musique inscrite sur le coffret et l'ouvris afin de contempler la parrure de bijoux… '' sous la musique se cache un trésor de petite boule blanche et or'' bon ben la première partie de casse tête et résolu '' chercher celle qui détiens le secret seulement visible en son reflet'' putain qu'est-ce que ça veut bien dire…le secret, peut être un autre indice… seulement visible en son reflet… comment on peut le voir dans un reflet si on peut pas le voir normalement… concentre toi Bella, c'est pas la première fois que tu dois résoudre un casse tête… son reflet… **

**Tout à coup un éclair de génie me traversa, mais bien sûr qu'Est-ce que je suis bête des fois! Je pris le collier et les boucle d'oreille et me dirigeais vers la lampe de chevet situé sur la table basse du salon. J'enlevais l'abat jour et exposait la première boucle d'oeille face à la lumière, me concentrant sur l'ombre qui apparaissait sur le mur… tout le monde me regardais bizarrement mais je ne m'en focalisait pas en continuant mon geste avec la seconde boucle d'oreille…toujours rien… le collier. Je passais toutes les perles du collier une à une face à la lumière quant…BINGO! **

**- Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demanda Esmée**

**- elle a résolu le casse tête! Affirma Marcus qui c'était emparé du bout de papier qui était tombé de l'étuis du violon.**

**- Rappelle moi de te demander la solution lorsque j'ai un problème à résoudre! Affirma Rosalie admirative. **

**- T'es la plus forte Bella! Affirma Alice.**

**- elle est incroyable! Rajouta Chelsea. **

**- Qui a résolu quoi? Demanda Edward et je voulu lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais et Alice me devança et je restais ahuri.**

**- Je t'ai vu lui en mettre un et tu te cassé la main!Affirma Alice. Ça c'est un autre cadeau de ma part! Rigola-t-elle et je sourie également. **

**- Merci! C'est pas pareil, mais ça fait du bien quant même! Affirmais-je en langage des signes. **

- la prochaine dit le moi, j'aurai bien voulu lui taper dessus moi aussi! Bougonna Emmett et tout le monde explosa de rire.

- Merci c'est sympa! Maintenant que tout le monde c'est bien foutu de ma gueule je peux te parler Bella ou Alice va encore me taper dessus? Demanda Edward.

- **Je t'écoute! **

- Euh…en privé si possible! Demanda Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- **Non! Tu t'es comporté comme un goujat! Si tu veux me parler c'est devant tout le monde ou sinon tu retourne bouder dans la forêt! Moi j'ai une foutu prophétie qui me tombe dessus…Alice qui se tape une migraine à cause de vision dont elle ne veut pas parler…mon père est mort…je t'aime…je t'embrasse et toi tu te casse! **ma colère se représentant par mes geste vif et brusque et ma tête devait sûrement être rouge et des larmes salées coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et tu c'est quoi…je peux pas me passer de toi…ton sang m'attire et ton ora me repousse à chaque fois de justesse! J'essaie de faire bien mais à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que je suis à côté de la plaque! J'aimerai te connaître mieux que personne mais malheureusement mon don ne marchant pas sur toi c'est encore plus difficile! T'es une énigme à toi toute seule j'espère que tu t'en ai rendu compte au moins! Et puis tu veux savoir…eh ben le baiser, j'ai adoré et si ça tenait qu'à moi je recommencerais tout de suite mais je peux pas parce que j'ai peur de te brusquer, de te blesser!! Je t'aime bordel, tu t'en rend compte au moins! Hurla Edward et moi je restais sans voix.

**- Quoi? Demandais-je ahuri.**

- je t'aime Bella! Répéta mon adonis en essuyant mes larmes. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

**- Je t'aime! Affirmais-je à mon tour en me rapprochant de lui et je lui donnait un baiser qu'il me répondit sans hésiter. **

Se fut sur mon manque d'oxygène et le raclement de gorge d'Emmett que nous mîmes fin à notre baiser à contrecoeur.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout mais on pourrait avoir l'autre indice maintenant parce que mine de rien une chasse a la prophétie sous forme d'indice ça arrive pas tout les jours et pour une fois qu'on s'éclate! Affirma l'ours.

- Ouais et puis si en même temps ça pouvait vous calmer ça serait bien parce que je suis à deux doigt de sauter sur Alice! Ajouta Jasper en se tortillant.

- **Oh la ferme on vous a rien demander! Affirmais-je en serrant ma main et la perle se brisa en deux manquant de peu de me couper. **


	23. Chapter 23

Voici la suite, je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction vous plaise toujours autant! J'ai hate de lire vos commentaires et voili! Je tiens à rappeler que l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas ( et non même si j'aurai bien aimé!), il appartient à la grande Stephenie Meyer ainsi que tout les personnages!!!! ( là je suis vraiment triste parce que j'aurai bien aimé avoir Marcus moi! Ouais je sais je suis bizarre et je vous en crotte!!!non mais!).

Chapitre 22 : journée de deuil!

Aov Bella :

Nous étions le jour de l'enterrement de Charlie et j'essayais de me préparer tend bien que mal mais c'était difficile avec toutes ses larmes qui courrait le long de mes joues. Alice et Rosalie était venue m'aider et je dois dire que cette dernière essayais de se faire pardonner pour un truc que j'avais passé l'éponge depuis bien longtemps! Rosalie était donc entrain de me coiffer pendant qu'Alice me mettait des ballerine noir, il faut dire qu'elle a eu pitié de moi et a renoncé au chaussure à talon lorsque je me suis cassé la figure au bout de deux minute! Tout le reste de la famille était resté en bas à nous attendre, ma mère n'ayant pas dénier venir parce que Phil avait un match le lendemain…(on peut dire qu'elle s'en foutait royalement de Charlie!). De toute façon j'avais pas envie de voir ma mère, elle était plus heureuse maintenant que j'avais quitté son petit nid d'amour constitué d'elle et Phil et puis j'ai jamais pu le blérré alors… j'arrêtais de ruminer intérieurement lorsque mon Alice me pressa doucement sa main sur mon épaule afin de me faire savoir qu'il était temps de partir.

Edward m'accueillit à bras ouvert en bas de l'escalier, me serra contre son torse afin de me faire savoir qu'il était là pour moi, qu'il m'aiderai à remonter la pente. Je n'avais toujours pas essayais de trouver la solution du second indice, j'avais pas le cœur à penser à ça pour le moment…peu être un peu plus tard, après que Charlie soit mis en terre…

Je n'avais même pas remarquais que j'étais dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me dise que nous étions arrivé et qu'il me détaché la ceinture de sécurité. Instinctivement je me blottissais contre son torse et respiré profondément son odeur enivrante me faisant oublier quelque instant ma souffrance. Mon père, une fois mise en terre je n'aurai plus cette illusion qu'il reviendra en souriant et affirmant qu'il m'avait fait une blague. Une fois qu'il sera mise en terre il ne pourra plus revenir, tout cela clôturera sa fin et le fait que plus jamais je ne le reverrais, plus jamais je ne cuisinerais pour lui, plus jamais je ne regarderais un match de baseball juste pour lui faire plaisir… Mes larmes silencieuse se remirent à couler, traîtresse et Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi me faisant avancer doucement vers la nouvelle demeure de Charlie où il reposera éternellement.

Je sentis Edward se tendre et je me retournais instinctivement pour voir qui avait bien pu faire un tel effet sur mon adonis. Au loin je remarquais Jacob appuyé contre un arbre, le visage fermé et dur, ses yeux me fixant avec tristesse et déception. Pourquoi l'avais-je déçu? Je plongeais mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

-** Je reviens vite…j'ai…je dois aller voir un ami! Affirmais-je en langage des signes. **

- Fait attention à toi Bella…garde tes distances! Marmonna Edward.

J'aquiéçais de la tête et partais un peu à l'écart afin de saluer mon ami et son père qui, je ne sais pour quel raison, sont restés à l'écart. Lorsque j'arrivais à trois mètre d'eux je me stoppais.

- **Salut Billy, salut Jacob…merci d'être venue, ça me touche beaucoup! Affirmais-je en les regardant. **

- Alors ça y é t'es avec la sangsue! Grommela Jacob.

- Bella tu ne dois pas rester avec ses gens là, il sont différent de nous…

- **je te coupe tout de suite Billy, vous êtes peut-être différent mais eux aussi sont des gens bien! Charlie m'a confié à eux, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison! **

- Tu parle! Mon père à été le meilleur ami du tiens pendant longtemps mais dès qu'ils sont arrivé il a changé…

**- Tu es un loup pas vrai, les légendes que ma grand-mère m'avait raconté sur vous…elles sont vrai aussi! **

- Ta grand-mère était quelqu'un de sage, elle savait au fond d'elle que les légendes sont souvent basé sur des faits réel! Avoua Billy.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas vivre chez nous? Pourquoi risquer ta vie auprès d'eux? Bordel Bella ils sont dangereux! Gronda Jacob qui commençais à trembler.

- **tout comme toi Jacob! Toi aussi tu es dangereux! Je vais vivre chez eux, cela ne te concerne pas! Si tu veux rester mon ami il faudra l'accepter, je suis une partie d'eux et ils sont une partie de moi! Affirmais-je.**

- Bella attend! Cria Jacob mais je n'en fis rien.

Je rejoignis Edward et enfuis ma tête dans son torse laissant les larmes couler contre mes joues. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un monde ou tout les individus, humains, vampire, loups pourraient vivre sans forcement se battre ou être ennemi! Est-ce trop demandé de ne pas avoir à choisir entre l'amitié, la vie et l'amour?! Charlie fut enterrait après quelques paroles du prêtre et de la famille quant à moi je déposais un lis blanc sur la dalle.

- Pourquoi un lis blanc? Demanda Edward.

-** grand-mère disait toujours que sous le lis blanc se cache une âme pur et éternelle. Signais-je avant de remonter dans la voiture. **

- que veux-tu faire maintenant? Souffla Edward en démarrant.

- **aller chez charlie, j'aimerais récupérer des trucs…**

- On y va alors! Affirma-t-il d'une voix triste.

Je sortis le petit bout de papier qui se trouvait dans le collier et recommençais à le lire.

''Sous le lis blanc se cache une âme pure et éternelle! Trouve le lis familiale qui faisait voir mon âme de millier d'étincelle!''

Je soufflais un grand coup, à quoi bon essayait de comprendre se charabia aujourd'hui?! De toute façon je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça.

Aov Edward :

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'aider Bella à surmonter cette épreuve et je dois dire que j'avais vraiment envie de tuer ce loups pour avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie. Bella paraît si forte en apparence mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est pour que nous ne nous apitoyons pas sur son sort. Pourtant son sort nous concerne tous, si seulement elle savait à qu'elle point elle compte pour nous, même Rosalie ne ressent plus de jalousie envers elle.

- Nous somme arrivé Bella! Veux-tu…que je t'accompagne ou préfère tu entrer seule? Demandais-je doucement et pour toute réponse en serra ma main me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de mon appuis.

Je descendis de la voiture et allait lui ouvrir la potière. Lentement elle sortis de la voiture et s'agrippa à mon bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce contact me remplissait à la fois de joie mais aussi de peine. Ses si magnifique yeux couleurs chocolat semblait si vide à présent…si seulement je pouvais les faire de nouveau brillé de joie, je serais l'homme le plus heureux sur terre… ou plutôt le vampire le plus heureux.

Elle ouvris la porte avec sa main tremblante, essayant de calmer sa peine et ses battement de cœur complètement chaotique. Je pressais sa main, suffisamment pour qu'elle sache que je suis là pour elle, mais faiblement afin de ne pas la casser. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit malheureusement on pouvait voir dans son regard que le cœur ni était pas et c'était compréhensif.

- Ecoute, si tu veux on peut venir un autre jours, c'est pas urgent! Chuchotais à son oreille. Elle libéra sa main de la mienne et je me sentis vide tout à coup.

- **si je le fais pas maintenant je sais que je le ferais jamais! J'ai besoin de lui dire adieu une dernière fois! Signa t-elle en baissant la tête. **

Je passais ma main derrière son dos afin de l'accompagner à l'intérieur et de dire une dernière fois adieu à un homme formidable, à un père dévoué, à Charlie!


	24. Chapter 24

Salut à tous j'ai eu des petit problème niveau internet donc j'ai pas pu poster plus tôt et il faut dire que j'ai du mal à écrire en se moment parce que je suis revenu en France et que je suis en plaine recherche de boulot donc vraiment désolée pour le retard je sais que j'aurai du vous laissé une note mais vue que j'aime pas faire de fausse joie (ben oui vous voyé un nouvo chapitre et en faite c'est une note de l'auteur c'est décevant moi je trouve). Donc bonne lecture à tous et si je répond plus au reviews c'est parce que je les reçoit pas (problème bizarre et pas de solution donc je vais les voir sur le site de temps en temps).

Je rappelle que tout les perso etc Stephenie Meyer etc… bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23 : Mon chez moi…

Aov Bella :

Lorsque je poussais la porte tout avait l'air tellement normal, l'impression que Charlie allait arrivé pour le repas était très présente. Cela me donna la chair de poule mais également de la tristesse. Plus jamais je ne cuisinerais pour mon père, plus jamais je ne l'entendrai ronflé, plus jamais nous ne regarderons un match de baseball ensemble. Je me rendit compte que je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais, si seulement j'avais pu parlé, nous aurions partagé tant de chose ensemble.

J'avançais doucement vers l'escalier et monté au premier étage, les jambes tremblotantes. Edward était juste derrière moi, silencieux mais présent, tellement important pour moi en cet instant car sans lui je n'aurai pas la force.

- Souhaite tu que je rentre avec toi? Demanda Edward devant la porte de la chambre de mon père.

**- Non, laisse moi une minute s'il te plaît! Soufflais-je en faisant mes signes. **

- D'accord! Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra…veux-tu que je prenne quelque chose dans ta chambre? Un bouquin…des vêtements…tes livres de cours…

- **j'aimerai bien oui si ça te dérange pas! Souriais-je mais le cœur ni était pas. **

Je refermais la porte doucement et allumait la lumière du plafond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Sur les murs, des tonnes de photo était accroché, nous représentant Charlie et moi lorsque j'étais enfants ou encore lorsque mamie était encore vivante. Je me mis à décrocher tout les cadres, soigneusement et à les superposé. Je cherchais un sac de voyage dans la chambre à Charlie lorsque je soulevais la couette pour regarder sous le lit. Là se trouvait devant moi un monticule de vêtement sale caché par mon père, j'en soufflais de dépit. je pris donc le panier de linge et les mis à l'intérieur afin de faire la machine. Lorsque je sortie de la chambre je vis Edward me regarder d'un drôle d'air.

- Que fait tu Bella? Demanda-t-il ahuri.

- **Ben je lave le linge pour Charlie! Il va pas rester sans affaire! **

- bella…ça lui servira plus maintenant… il…ne reviendra pas-tu comprend?

- **je veux les laver…c'est sale…je…papa…**

Je m'écroulais au sol comprenant ma stupidité….a quoi servirait des vêtement propre à mon père alors que celui-ci était en terre. En fait en lavant ce linge je retardais l'évidence même…je suis seule à présent…

Dans un excès de rage que je ne me pensais pas capable je pris tout les choses qui me passait sous la mains et les balançais à travers la maison. Soudains ma main fut arrêtais lorsque je pris l'une des photos de charlie et moi pour la balancer.

- je sais que tu souffres…je comprend ta peine mais… ne détruit pas tout les souvenir que ton père voulait garder intacte.

Il me pris dans ses bras et attrapât le sac qu'il avait fait avec mes affaires et me rentra dans la voiture…je n'avais pas la force de répliquais…je n'en avais pas envie…

Aov Edward :

Voir Bella dans un tel moment de souffrance me retourna le cœur… comment était ce possible… pourquoi un être aussi gentil et bon que Bella souffrait autant! Je ne devais cependant pas me laisser dominer par ma propre rage, il fallait que je sois fort pour nous deux. Elle tomba au sol et pleura encore un moment sur le sol…comment une fille aussi petite pouvait disposer d'autant de larmes?!

Je m'accroupissais lentement et la serrait dans mes bras, lui apportant tout mon soutiens et ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

- Vien Bella…nous…on reviendra plus tard…il faut que tu te repose et que tu mange un peu! Soufflais-je en la redressant.

Elle secoua la tête et se dégagea de mon emprise et se positionna devant une espèce de chambre d'amis transformé en débarra.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et enjamba plusieurs carton afin d'atteindre le fond de la pièce et essaya de tirer une malle bien trop lourd pour elle.

- laisse moi faire…pendant que je sort la malle…prend les photo que t'a décroché et on y va!

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et sorti de la pièce manquant de ce casser la figure a cause d'un carton qui se vida sur le sol. Elle se baissa pour ramasser et s'arrêta net devant une photo.

Elle l'a pris dans ses mains tremblante et souffla dessus afin de faire disparaître un peu de poussière de la vitre puis sourit. Je me penchais au dessus d'elle, posant la mains sur son épaule.

- Qui est-ce? Demandais-je en prenant la photo.

- **Moi et ma grand-mère devant le piano…j'avais trois ans… un peu avant qu'elle meurt.**

- vous aviez l'air très complice!

- **elle était très gentille, c'est elle qui m'a appris la musique! **

Je lui tendis la photo afin qu'elle la mette dans un sac avec les autres et me dirigeais vers la malle…elle avait l'air très ancienne et surtout très lourde, Bella n'aurait jamais pu la portait seule. Ma curiosité fut piqué au vif mais par respect pour Bella je ne l'ouvris pas. Lentement nous rentrâmes à la maison et sur le trajet elle s'endormis. Alice m'attendait devant la porte avec tout les autres, emmett se chargea de mettre la malle dans la maison pendant que Rosalie pris le sac et le monta dans la chambre, alice se chargeant de garer la voiture.

Je posais Bella sur son lit et celle-ci s'accrocha à ma chemise alors je me couchais près d'elle et son souffle se fit plus paisible.

PENDANT CE TEMPS A VOLTERRA :

AOV Aro :

Nous avions tout prévu avec Caïus, nous nous occuperons de la descendance de Marcus sans que nous soyons directement impliqué afin de nier en cas où nous serions démasqué. J'avais demandais à Dimitri de me trouvais un amis a lui, quelqu'un de très spécial…

- Maître Dimitri souhaite vous voir…

- Merci Jane laisse le entrer…

- Que dois-je faire au sujet de ses invités…

- Qu'ils viennent également… qu'on nous laisse seul et que personne nous dérange…

- Bien maître…

Ma petite Jane sortie, je l'adore cette petite son don est extraordinaire…

- Maître Aro… voici les personnes dont je vous ai parlé….

- Dimitri m'a parlé de vous et je dois dire que j'ai une mission très spéciale à vous confier…

Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous as plu! Certes c'est court et j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai du modifier plusieurs fois parce que ça me convener pas… je pense mettre la suite très bientôt!


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps (entre le feu et la glace ainsi que pour cette fiction) j'en suis vraiment désolée donc ne me jetait pas trop la pierre c'est un peu difficile de mettre toute mes idées en place.

Je vous informe également que je suis entrain de faire une autre fiction que je vais pas tarder à mettre sur le site '' ma vie''! Les personnages seront tous humains.

Oui je sais c'est beaucoup de fiction en même temps mais vos reviews m'apporte tellement d'inspiration que j'ai pas pu résister….

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre! Je vais essayer dans mettre un voir deux par semaine mais je suis pas sûr d'y arriver donc ne me jetais pas des pierres ( ben oui ça fait mal quant même!!!!).

Chapitre 24 : le secret de la malle…

Aov Dimitri :

Maître Aro était content de moi et je peux dire que cela me donna un peu de joie mais surtout une enfant tellement succulente pour le repas que j'en suis encore tout chose.

J'avais contacté James et son clan, un très vieille ami traqueur avec qui j'avais fait mes plus mémorable chasse. Sa rouquine quant à elle était une experte de l'évasion donc aucun soucis personne ne les retrouvera jamais à part moi! En même temps je suis le meilleur traqueur de la planète.

J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir à la traque avec eux mais maître Aro m'avait formellement interdit étant donné la mission.

Et qu'elle mission…tuer la descendante de Marcus encore humaine! Y'en a qui ont vraiment trop de chance, c'est une mission a risque, un vrai défit à relever et je peux pas participer!!!!

Je m'avançais tranquillement dans le château afin de retrouver mon Heidi, profiter d'une soirée bien arrosée ( de sang bien sûrs) ne nous fera pas de mal afin de se perdre dans le plaisir de la chair.

Aov Emmett :

J'avais porté une énorme malle jusque dans le salon, très intrigué je dois bien l'avouer. Marcus et Chelsea était reparti nous laissant réfléchir à la suite de l'énigme. Malheureusement Bella n'était pas en état, réalisant seulement la perte de Charlie, Jasper avait dû quitter la maison précipitamment à cause de sa souffrance et de l'ambiance général.

Edward monta Bella dans sa chambre et resta un moment avec elle, nous laissant plein d'interrogation face à cette malle. Je n'avais qu'une envie, broyer le cadenas et de voir tout le contenu.

- Emmett je crois pas que Bella apprécierais! Souffla Edward.

- De plus cette malle est très ancienne! Affirma Esmée.

- A quel point? Demandais-je.

- Je dirais six cent ans mais elle a bien était entretenu vous pouvez me croire! Affirma ma mère. Même les fermoir et le cadenas son d'origine.

- Vous croyez que Bella possède la clé? Demanda Rosalie.

- Même si elle avait la clé, le cadenas doit être rouillé voir même briser à l'intérieur, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir.

- Euh Esmée…où met-on la clé si le cadenas ne possède pas de serrure? Demandais-je intrigué.

- QUOI? Hurlèrent les femmes toutes en même temps.

- Arrêtez bon sang! Vous allez la réveiller! Vous pouvez pas attendre non! Souffla Edward en retournant à l'étage.

Les chuchotement d'Edward nous annonçâmes le réveil de Bella et nous nous en voulûmes tous.

Aov Edward :

J'étais remonté précipitamment dans la chambre de Bella afin de la rassurer. Elle était assise sur le lit, tremblotante comme une feuille, secoué de sanglot silencieux. Je l'a pris sur moi et commençais à la bercer, calmement, fredonnant l'air de la berceuse que j'avais écrit pour elle. Peu à peu elle se calma et essuya ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joue.

- c'est rien mon ange, ça va aller je suis là! La rassurais-je.

- Veux-tu que l'on descende? Demandais-je et elle acquiècat d'un hochement de tête.

Je l'a soulevais lentement prenant soin de bien placer mes mains de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et je descendis les escaliers de façon humaines. Pas besoin de se presser de toute façon cela ne changera rien. J'allais la poser sur le canapé lorsque son ventre fit un grondement sourd et je pouvais imaginer sa figure rougit par la gène. C'est donc toujours avec Bella dans les bras de j'allais dans la cuisine. Esmée, toujours autant maternelle me donna l'ordre de m'asseoir pendant que celle-ci préparait quelque chose à manger pour Bella.

Bella manga rapidement et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle se détacha de moi afin d'aller dans le salon. Elle se baissa vers son carton à photo puis se releva et regarda ma mère, tenant une photo dans ses mains. Ma mère se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules lui donnant son appuis.

Je vis alors Bella regarder sa photo puis nos photos installé sur le meuble, faisant des aller retour avec son regard, n'osant pas poser la question sans doute.

- Esmée? Appelais-je.

- Oui mon grand?

- est-ce que cela dérangerais si Bella rajoutait quelques photos à elle sur le meuble? Proposais-je en sous entendu.

- Bien sûr que non! Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant! Met tout ce que tu souhaite ma chérie! Sourit ma mère en redressant la tête de Bella. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et alla poser une photo sur le meuble, un peu à l'écart des autres.

Elle recula un peu et sourit en allant se poser prêt du piano. Nous nous approchâmes tous, afin de contempler la photos. Celle-ci était magnifique, on voyait Charlie en tenu de pêche souriant et Bella toute petite avec une énorme salopette verte souriant de toute ses dents en montrant le petit poisson qu'elle avait attrapé. Cette photo transpirait le bonheur et la joie et j'entendis Esmée retenant un sanglot.

- elle est magnifique cette photo Bella! Tu en as d'autre à nous montrer? Demanda Rosalie et Alice pendant que ma mère enlaçait Carlisle.

Bella haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le carton de photo, le pris et se rapprocha du canapé où tout le monde avait commencé à s'installer, comme une réunion de famille se rappelant plein de souvenir.


	26. Chapter 26

Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des autres… c'est assez complexe pour moi de créer des indices ainsi que des énigmes mais bon je m'accroche afin de vous faire vivre une histoire pleine de rebondissement.

Je rappelle à tous que je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire mes chapitres mais ma dernière fiction à tendance à me rendre un peu malade à chaque fois que je l'écrit donc soyez sympa et ne me jetais pas trop de pierre! (ben oui ça fait mal et en plus ça laisse des bleus!!!)

Chapitre 26 : j'en ai besoin vous comprenez!!!

Aov Bella :

Je restais ahuri devant leurs non! Comment osent-ils m'interdire de me rendre à la Push alors que cela n'avait jamais posé de problème pour Charlie, mon propre père! La colère me montait peu a peu et je me retenais afin de ne pas tout casser et dire des choses que je risque de regrettais dans le futur, pourtant je vous jure qu'à cette instant précis j'avais très envie de signé afin de tous les envoyer chier! Ouais je sais c'est vulgaire et ça ne me ressemble pas mais là j'en pouvais tout simplement plus!

- **Comment ça non? Mais de quel droit m'interdisez vous de me rendre où bon me semble! **

- Bella c'est pour ton bien, il en va de ta sécurité! Souffla Edward.

- **Ah ouais et ose me dire que je suis plus en sécurité ici, dans tes bras plutôt que là bas! Commençais-je à m'énerver. **

- Bella nous ne pourrons pas te protégée! Souffla Esmée.

- De plus je n'arrive pas à avoir de vision de toi depuis que tu as pris cette décision! Rajouta Alice.

- Ils sont dangereux Bella, ils ne peuvent pas se contrôler! Ils ne sont dirigé que par leurs instinct! Rajouta Jasper.

- **Jacob est aussi mon ami, et si je veux aller lui rendre visite et par la même occasion trouvé une autre énigme je ne vois pas où et le problème! M'énervais-je en serrant les poings.**

- Ce sont des loups Bella, des bêtes qui sont incontrôlable et qui pourrait te tuer par instinct!

- **Tout comme toi! Signais-je et je vis sont regard s'assombrir. **

J'avais était trop loin et je le savais mais personne n'essayait de me comprendre! J'avais besoin de me rapprocher de ma famille, de Charlie, tout ce qui me permettais à l'heure actuelle de gardé la tête au dessus de l'eau et de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression c'est cette chasse aux énigmes.

Non, je ne pouvais pas abandonner, pas maintenant! Alors sans réfléchir je saisissais les clefs de la voiture d'Edward et courrait vers la sortie, trébuchant et m'installant dans la voiture. Je vis Edward devant l'entrée mais ma colère m'aveuglé, alors appuyant à font sur l'accélérateur je partais en direction de la Push, mes larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Aov Edward :

Elle était partie au volant de ma voiture et je restais là comme un con sans bouger. Tout mon être se tirailler et je luttais contre moi-même. Ma tête me disait de la laisser seule, qu'elle reviendrais d'elle-même lorsqu'elle serait calmer et que nous aurons une discussion à son retour. Mon cœur par contre me disait de foncer, courir et de l'empêcher de franchir la frontière et de la protéger même contre son gré. Je ne sentis même pas la main de ma mère se posait sur mon épaule.

- Edward! Souffla-t-elle.

- Maman, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me revienne pas mais j'ai également peur que si je l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle souhaite…je risque de la perdre…je sais pas quoi faire! Soufflais-je en tournant ma tête et je vis que tout le monde avait désertait le salon.

- J'ai également peur aussi mon fils mais… je crois que Bella ne veut pas rompre le lien qui l'unis à Charlie et de ce fait elle poursuit cette quête comme si cela allait lui apportait toute les réponses et aussi Charlie! Chuchota ma mère le regard dans le vague.

- j'ai vraiment peur de la perdre maman! Peur de perdre son amour à cause de se que je suis, de se qu'elle voit en moi!

- Tu sais mon fils, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore! Ai foi en Bella, ai foi en votre amour et elle te reviendra!

- Mais ses chiens! Ils peuvent la blesser, ils risquent de lui faire du mal! Rétorquais-je.

- Peut-être, mais si toi tu l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle souhaite, si tu lui met des barrière et que tu l'empêche d'aller où elle le souhaite, tu risque de la blesser aussi pas physiquement mais sentimentalement car cela démontrera que tu n'a pas confiance en elle!

- J'ai confiance en elle mais elle est si fragile, si humaine!

- Alors a toi de te montrer fort pour vous deux! Tu sais l'amour ce n'est pas seulement un sentiment d'appartenance, c'est aussi savoir appuyer l'autre dans des choix difficiles et faire en sorte d'être là pour elle sans rien attendre en retour!

- Je serais là pour elle! Merci maman, je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi mon fils!

Aov Jacob :

Il y avait une odeur de sangsue qui se rapprochait de la maison! Ils avaient rompu le traité! Je sortais dehors et commençais à trembler, fabuleux la voiture d'Edward j'allais enfin pouvoir régler mes comptes avec lui. La voiture s'arrêta et la personne qui en sorti me surpris.

- Bella? Bella ça va? Qu'Est-ce que tu fait là? Demandais-je choqué.

- **Ben quoi je peux plus rendre visite à un ami?**

- Si bien sûr je suis juste surpris, après ce que tu m'as dit à l'enterrement je suis un peu étonné de te voir devant chez moi!

- **Jacob, je peux te demander un service?**

- Tout ce que tu veux! Alors qui dois-je tuer? Rigolais-je mais ma petite blague fit un bide complet.

- **J'aimerai rejouer sur le piano de ma grand-mère, peux-tu m'emmener jusqu'à lui s'il te plaît? **

- je pourrais t'écouter jouer? Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

- **Si tu veux…**

- Très bien alors allons-y! Souriais-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules et en prenant la direction de la salle des fêtes.

Nous venions d'arriver et je vis Bella se tendre légèrement avant de s'avancer en courant vers le piano et de frôler les touches de ses doigts. Lentement elle tira le petit banc en bois, fit craqué ses doigt qui me tira une grimace puis lentement se mit à jouer un air qui me semblait tirer au plus profond de moi.

Ce que je fis alors me figea sur place…


	27. Chapter 27

Salut à tous, voici la suite! Je sais que la dernière fois j'ai été cruel avec vous ( ben oui je vous ai laisser sur votre faim mais en même temps j'aime détenir le pouvoir absolu! MWA AH AH! Oups désolée je m'égare!)

Donc bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 27 : Reine…

Aov Jacob :

Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus et je posais un genoux à terre comme l'aurait fait un chevalier devant son roi ou dans le cas présent sa reine! La musique vibrait à l'intérieur de mon corps comme un cri d'appel, mais apaisant et provenant d'un pouvoir ancestrale! Bella brillait littéralement, d'une lumière or tendit que je brillais d'une couleur orangé. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et je pus constater que toute la meute était présente et se positionnait de la même manière que moi à l'instant…eux aussi avait reçut le chant d'appel. Tout le monde brillait, de différente couleurs mais d'une façon harmonieuse. La fin de la musique retenti et un bruit sourd s'échappa du piano, comme un cliquetis.

Je relevais la tête et observé Bella, elle avait les larmes au yeux même si celle-ci ne coulais pas. Une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans mes bras se manifesta mais je me retins car elle sentait beaucoup trop la sangsue pour nous autres loups. Elle saisit un objet qui était sorti du piano et s'avança vers moi.

Les autres étaient déjà reparti lorsque nous quittâmes la salle de fête et dans les yeux de Bella je pouvais voir de la gratitude. Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère, elle était là avec moi et c'était tous ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Nous arrivâmes à côté de la voiture d'Edward et ma bonne résolution flancha.

- Bella, reste avec nous! Ne retourne pas avec ses sangsue je t'en prie! Soufflais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

- **Désolée Jacob mais c'est ma famille à présent! **Affirma Bella en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est monstre ne sont pas ta famille! Ouvre un peu les yeux Bella tu ne fait pas partie de leur monde! M'énervais-je.

- **tout comme je ne fais pas parti du tiens! Sourit-elle faussement.**

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Moi je pourrais tout abandonner pour toi! Que t'apporte t-il plus que moi?

- **je ferais la même chose pour lui s'il le désir! Il me laisse le choix Jacob, il garde l'esprit ouvert malgré le fait qu'il n'accepte pas ce que je fais! Je suis amoureuse de lui Jacob! Ça ne se commende pas! **

- Mais moi je suis amoureux de toi! Mais ça tu ne le voit pas! Grognais-je. Va t-en tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors maintenant va t-en! Hurlais-je alors que je commençais à trembler.

- **Je suis désolée! **

- Moi aussi! Soufflais-je alors que la voiture était déjà loin. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait en sorte que je soit celui pour qui ton cœur bat.

Aov Bella :

Je fonçais dans la voiture, les yeux rempli de larmes. Je ne vis même pas le trajet mais je reconnu la maison devant laquelle je venais de me stopper. Ma maison, celle que je partageais avec Charlie. Un rire rempli de sanglot me pris et sans m'en rendre compte je partis en fou rire! Je suis complètement dingue!

Je sortis de ma poche une de coffret assez étrange…sur le couvercle était dessinée un loup et une chauve sourie qui détenaient chacun dans leur croc la moitié d'un cœur surmonté d'une couronne. J'ouvris lentement le coffret, prenant garde à ne pas le briser. A l'intérieur se trouvé une partition de musique qui était scellé par un écusson de cire représentant un cœur surmonté d'une couronne. Trois petites figurine bois était posé sur le socle. Je les prenait dans la main et refermé la boite. Elles étaient magnifique mais cela ne m'avançait pas plus sur la prophétie. Je les posaient donc sur le couvercle de la boite. Le loup sur le loup, le vampire sur la chauve sourie et la dernière figurine représentant une femme entre les deux partie du cœur. J'avais cette impression, m'identifiant à la jeune femme le cœur tiraillait entre amitié et amour, deux monde différent mais toujours seule au monde n'ayant pas ma place dans chacun des monde. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et tomba sur la statuette représentant la femme et d'un seul coup les deux partie du cœur se rapprochèrent pour ne former qu'un seul et une écriture apparut sur celui-ci.

'' deux espèce bien distinct mais pourtant si semblable! A l'arrivé d'une guerre qui détruira tout la terre, toi seul aura la réponse afin de sauver se monde! La musique est une fable qu'on ne peut jouer qu'une fois, choisit le bon sentiment sinon tout sera perdu pour toi''

Ben voyons c'était déjà pas assez compliquer comme ça, fallait en plus que je trouve la réponse toute seule. Là je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de toute ses charades a croire que c'est impossible d'avoir une réponse claire et précise dans cette putain de vie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe sur moi!

Je soufflais un grand coup et redémarrer la voiture, il était temps de rentrer car les Cullen allaient s'inquiétait! Je n'avais pas était très gentille avec eux, je devrais m'excuser je le sais mais pas se soir, je suis trop fatigué de me battre, trop fatigué de faire en sorte que personne ne se soucis de moi, trop fatigué de lutter contre la nuit qui m'appelle, j'ai tout simplement sommeil.

Aov Alice :

J'étais sur le lit, dans les bras de Jasper, restant tout simplement calme afin de profiter de se moment de tendresse quant tout à coup un mal de crâne me submergea.

'' Bella assise dans la voiture d'Edward devant la maison de chez charlie, bella pleure et craque un peu…Bella roulant vers la maison et filant dans sa chambre à toute allure… Bella demandant à tout le monde des excuses…Bella embrassant Edward et lui disant merci…''

La vision se coupa et Jasper continua de me bercer lentement alors je pivotais la tête et sourit puis poser délicatement ma bouche sur ses lèvres. Je lui transmettais tout mon amour, toute ma passion ainsi que tout mon désir pour lui. Il recula légèrement et je souris mutine.

- C'est pas que j'aime pas des baisers comme cela mais si tu continue je vais te manger toute crue! Sourit mon amoureux.

- D'abord tu va devoir m'attraper! Rigolais-je en fonçant dans la maison et en courant vers la forêt.

- Attend tu va voir! Rigola Jasper en me courant après.


	28. Chapter 28

Salut à tous et désolée, je sais j'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans mes fictions et j'en suis désolée mais entre nouveau boulot, nouveau chéri et déménagement j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire…

Nouvelle importante : je vais être tata!!! Ma sœur et enceinte de quatre mois d'un petit garçon! Vive les hormones et les prises de tête mais bon heureusement que je reste calme et que je m'énerve rarement sinon je dès fois j'ai l'impression de devenir folle afin de trouver des solutions donc je galère pour mes fictions…

Encore désolée pour le retard et je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaines pour chaque fiction…

Chapitre 27 : après midi devinette! ( partie 1)

Aov Bella :

Je m'étais excusé auprès d'Edward…je m'étais excusé auprès de tout le monde en faite! J'ai abandonné les charades à quoi ça sert de trouver des réponses là où on en trouve pas… Alice est déçu, elle n'arrive pas a avoir de vision en touchant les objets à croire que le destin lui-même ne voulait pas nous venir en aide…

Aujourd'hui on était lundi, il faisait grand soleil et Carlisle avait donc appelé le lycée pour prévenir de l'absence de ses enfants ainsi que la mienne. J'avoue que j'avais eu un peu peur qu'il me laisse retourner au lycée sans aucun de ses enfants…vous imaginez le calvaire, déjà que je souffre de la perte de mon père en plus je me serais encore une fois retrouvé au centre de l'attention sans mes gardes du corps ( Emmett, parce qu'il est mort de rire à voir les humains déguerpir devant lui et Edward parce qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime). A cette pensée mon cœur bondit de joie, oui je n'étais pas seule!!!

- Putain je m'ennuie! Ralla Emmett.

- on peut même pas aller faire du shopping! Rajouta Alice.

- On pourrait jouer au échec? Proposa Jasper.

- Pas moyen Edward triche!! Répliqua Rosalie.

- C'est même pas vrai! Affirma mon homme.

- Bella tu veux faire quoi? Demanda Alice en souriant.

-** euh? Pourquoi pas jouer au jeu de devinette? Proposais-je au hasard. **

- Ouais, bonne idée! La réponse à la dernière charade te viendra peut-être comme ça! Ok : Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui ne pousse qu'au fond du jardin? Demanda Emmett hilare.

- Un martien entrain de faire caca! Pff elle est nul Emmett! Répliqua mon homme blasé.

- C'est pas juste il lit dans mes pensées!!!! Bouda Emmett.

- Ben pourquoi c'est pas Bella qui pose les devinette? Au moins on est sûr qu'Edward pourra pas triché! Proposa Rosalie.

- Je suis d'accord! Approuva Jasper et Alice sourit.

- Mais Alice peut voir les réponses dans ce cas! Bougonna Edward.

- Promis je regarde pas le futur! Affirma-t-elle.

Pff pourquoi fallait toujours que ça tombe sur moi???!

- **les sud africains portent tous des bretelles rouges! Pourquoi? **demandais-je en m'installant confortablement sur le canapé en face des Cullen.

Ils réfléchissait tous très sérieusement et je souriais, c'était pourtant si simple comme réponse!

- Parce que les bleus sont portait par les nord Africain! Affirma Jasper sur de lui et je fis non de la tête.

- Parce qu'ils sont nul en mode! Grogna Alice et je souris en faisant non.

- Pour ce reconnaître entre eux? Proposa Emmett, malheureusement non! Rosalie haussa les épaules et Edward me fit signe qu'il ne savait pas.

Esmée arriva et se stoppa devant la tête que tirait ses enfants.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- On joue au devinette! Bella donne la devinette et on doit trouvé, j'ai pas le droit de voir dans le futur pour la réponse! Bougonna Alice.

- Bella c'est quoi la devinette? Demanda Esmée.

Je lui posais donc ma devinette et elle réfléchit calmement. Puis son visage s'illumina et elle m'annonça fière d'elle.

- c'est très simple c'est pour tenir leurs pantalon!

J'applaudissait et les enfants Cullen restèrent sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte avant d'exploser de rire.

- J'aurai jamais pensé à ça! Avoua Edward avec son sourire en coin.

- alors là chapeau maman! Rigola Emmett.

- Je suis impressionné! Affirma Jasper.

- avec ton père et vous tous il faut savoir résoudre des énigmes afin de vous comprendre tous! Rigola Esmée.

Carlisle se joignis à nous mais préféra observer la scène en retrait, lisant un livre sur le fauteille tout en nous souriant.

- Une autre s'il te plaît Bella! Supplia Alice avec sa moue de bébé.

- **il existe sous différente forme mais lorsqu'on prononce nom il disparaît par enchantement! Qu'est-ce? **

Tout le monde réfléchi et je souris, moi je ne pouvais jamais le briser puisque je ne pouvais pas à proprement parlé émettre le moindre son.

- Le silence! Affirma Carlisle au bout de dix bonne minute.

- **Bravo Carlisle! La suivante : Dans une pièce carré ce trouve une table avec une bougie allumé! Dans chaque coin de la pièce se trouve un moine! Qu'est-ce qui fond? Demandais-je souriante. **

**-** ils fond une partie de carte? Proposa Emmett. FAUX!

- ils prient? Proposèrent Carlisle et Esmée en même temps. Faux!

- ils dorme? Demanda Edward. Faux.

- ils parlent entre eux? ( Alice) Faux.

Tout le monde avait la tête tournait vers Rosalie qui restait sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment elle pris une grande inspiration et dit.

- la bougie! Souffla-t-elle. Ce qui fond c'est la bougie!

- **BRAVO!!! Souris-je en tapant dans mes mains. **

- c'est la meilleure après midi que je passe! T'en as d'autre Bella, stp, stp, stp! Demanda Alice en sautillant sur son siège.

Je réfléchissais un instant, j'en connaissais plusieurs avec plus où moins de difficulté mais je savais pas s'il allait les trouver.

-** Un homme court dans un couloir avec un papier à la main! La lumière clignote puis s'éteint! Lorsque la lumière revient l'homme fait demi tour et repart en marchant! Pourquoi? **

- il part vérifier le générateur? Proposa Edward.

- **Non! **

- l'homme doit apporté le papier pour libérer un condamner à mort mais comme le courant à sauter ça veut dire que le bonhomme et mort sur la chaise et qu'il a plus besoin de se presser! Souffla Emmett fière de lui.

Je restais ahuri…tout le monde me regardait afin de savoir si c'était la bonne réponse. Le levé mon pouce en l'air, incappable de signé. Là je dois bien avouer qu'Emmett m'en bouche un coin, j'aurai jamais cru qu'il trouverait!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Salut à tous! Oui je sais j'ai pas tenu ma parole parce que j'ai pas posté un chapitre par semaine! (milles excuse mais pour ma défense j'écrit un roman!!!! Et oui je me lance et donc j'avance au maximum sur papier afin de pouvoir tout le taper ensuite sur l'ordi… ça prend du temps mais je suis déjà au chapitre cinq!!!)

Voici la suite en espérant qu'elles comble vaut attente!!!

Oubliez pas la petite reviews pour la motivation ça aide beaucoup!!!

Chapitre 28 PARTI 2 : devinette et fou rire!!!

Aov Bella :

-** comment t'a trouvé si facilement? Moi j'ai dû demander un indice à ma grand-mère avant de trouver la réponse bien longtemps après? Questionnais-je ahuri. **

- la ligne verte! Affirma Emmett tout sourire.

- La quoi??? Demandèrent le reste des Cullen alors que j'approuvé de la tête.

- Nan! Vous rigolez? Ne me dite pas que vous avez pas vu la ligne verte!!! Avec John caphé comme le café sauf que ça s'écrit pas pareil! Roh, bande d'inculte!

- Nan désolé Emmett on voit pas!!! Affirma Jasper.

- Bon bella suivante avant que ça dégénère en guerre des films!

-** Ben après c'est plus dans le genre à Emmett…je suis pas sûr que ça vous plaisent! Devant Esmée et Carlisle, ça me gène un peu! Affirmais-je en baissant la tête. **

- Toi… des blagues où devinette dans le genre d'Emmett? J'y crois pas une seule seconde! Affirma Edward souriant.

- Moi je paris tout ce que tu veux qu'elle peut! Rigola Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Impossible c'est une fille! En plus Bella est trop timide pour sortir des stupidité pareil! Affirma Jasper.

- Jasper à raison…personne et surtout pas Bella peut sortir des trucs aussi perverse et machiste qu'Emmett! Affirma Carlisle et je devins rouge de honte sachant que j'en connaissait énormément.

- Ok je prend les paris!!!! Si Bella arrive a nous sortir une blague ou devinette version Emmett… tout les hommes devront s'habillé en fille et nous faire une danse.

- Ok, mais si vous perdez vous devrez vous habiller de façon très coquine et danser sur la table basse en suivant le rythme d'une musique provocante! Affirma Emmett en se frottant les mains.

- Pari tenu! Répliquèrent Esmée et Rosalie en même temps alors qu'Alice souriait de toute ses dents!

J'étais nerveuse,très nerveuse et Jasper le remarqua tout de suite, il m'apaisa grâce à son don et me sourit en me lançant

- Alors Bella on a les foie?

- **trois petit chaton femelle joue auprès d'un lac…la première trampe une patte et poussé par la peur court vers la route et se fait écraser! La deuxième trempe deux pattes et finis comme la première! La troisième prenant tout son courage, saute dans le lac et joue dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille trop loin et meurt noyé! **

- C'est nul Bella! Répliqua Emmett.

- **J'ai pas fini!!!! Arrivé devant les portes du paradis elles se retrouvent toutes les trois devant Saint pierre. Saint pierre leurs demande qu'elle se qu'elle ont fait dans leurs dernier instant! **

**La première dit : moi j'ai trempé une patte et je me suis fait écrasé! **

**Saint pierre répond : le paradis t'ai accordé!**

**La deuxième affirme : moi j'ai trempé deux pattes mais j'ai pas aimé et je me suis faite écrasé!**

**Saint pierre affirme : le paradis t'ai accordé!**

**Il se pencha vers la troisième et lui demanda : et toi?**

**Ben moi , j'ai sauté dans l'eau et j'ai nagé, c'était trop bien mais je suis morte noyé!!!! Avoua le dernier chaton femelle. **

**Tu ira en enfer! Gronda le saint **

**Quel est la morale de cette histoire?demandais-je en souriant bêtement. **

Emmett me regardait bizarrement essayant de comprendre. Moi je rigolais silencieusement car je savais pertinemment que ma réponse allaient les laisser sur le cul! Alice regardait tout le monde morte de rire et je voyais Edward tenté de lire dans son esprit afin d'avoir la réponse.

- parce qu'elle a fait est contre nature? Supposa Carlisle et je fis non de la tête.

- Je vois pas! Affirma Edward tout penaud.

- Moi j'ai pas compris pourquoi saint pierre il accepte les deux autres et pas la dernière après tout elles aussi ont touché l'eau! Grommela Jasper.

- Moi je savais même pas que les chats ont une âmes et qu'ils vont au paradis! Pouffa Emmett sous l'exaspération de son père.

- **Alors vous trouvez pas? Demandais-je sournoisement. **

**- **vous abandonnez? Vous savez que vous allez perdre? Répliqua Rosalie.

- Tout dépend de la fin! Si c'est pas une blague digne d'Emmett c'est vous qui perdez! Rappela mon amour.

- **Alors là c'est vexant! Dis-je en posant la mains sur mon petit cœur. **

- c'est bon Bella tu peux leurs dire, comme ça on va bien rigoler! Affirma Alice.

- Va y ma chérie! Souffla Esmée.

-** la morale de l'histoire c'est…plus la chatte est mouillé plus les saints sont dur! Affirmais-je rouge de honte. **

Aov Alice :

Ça y est Bella à lâché la bombe et je peux vous affirmer que la tête des hommes Cullen est a mourir de rire. Rosalie et Esmée sont plié en deux pour vous dire a quel point c'est drôle car Esmée est toujours réservé en se qui concerne le comportement a avoir afin de ne blesser personne. Ils ont tous la mâchoire qui en tombe mais le plus drôle c'est quant même Edward! Je suis sûr que s'il avait pu rougir il serait couleur tomate à l'heure qu'il est.

Emmett revient à lui et éclate également de rire, puis peut à peu tout la famille rigole ensemble pendant que Bella sourit narquoisement à Emmett.

- J'avoue c'est une blague digne du grand Emmett! Bien joué petite sœur! Pouffa Emmett en regardant Bella.

- Tu me déçoit Bella, j'aurai jamais cru ça de toi! Rigola Jasper en secouant la tête.

- ET moi donc! Répliqua Edward en se frottant les cheveux de gène et en lorgnant la poitrine de Bella.

- En tout cas elle a gagné le pari alors vous savez ce que cela signifie? Sourit Rosalie en se plaçant à côté de Bella.

- Rosalie à raison! Allez les garçons, montez vous changer on vous attend pour le show! Affirma Carlisle.

- Pas si vite Carlisle, toi aussi tu monte! Tu as participé au pari tout comme moi alors tu monte enfilé une tenue féminine tout comme tes fils et pas besoin de discuter! Affirma Esmée en le pointant du doit menaçante.

- Tel est prix qui croyait prendre! Rigola Edward.

- Allez Carlisle c'est de bonne guerre! Pouffa Jasper.

- Assume la part féminine qui sommeil en toi! S'exclama Emmett en montant les escaliers a vitesse vampirique.

- Vous allez me le payer! Souffla Carlisle en courant après les garçons.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce nous nous écroulâmes de rire…


End file.
